


Quédate un poco más conmigo~Traducción

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterwar, Cheating, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traslation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 59,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Un día está aquí, al día siguiente se ha ido... así que cuando se va, ¿cómo continuas viviendo?Draco cree que puede manejar cualquier cosa que el destino le arroje, pero ¿qué pasa cuando, después de tres años, se reencuentra con su ex? Un ex del que cree se ha olvidado, pero su corazón indica lo contrario. Una cosa que el matrimonio le ha enseñado es que el amor no es amor hasta que lo dejas ir y vuelve a ti. Es loco, poderoso, posesivo e intenso, a diferencia de otras relaciones, sólo puede ser compartido con dos personas, pero puede ser fácilmente destruido por una sola acción de traición.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Estoy mejor durmiendo solo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Scarlet47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47). Log in to view. 



> Notas de la autora:  
> Se suponía que esto sería un one-shot... pero claramente no sucedió, así que dividí la historia en dos partes. Disfrútenlo :)
> 
> *Advertencia* contiene infidelidad, ¡has sido advertido!
> 
> Créditos de las canciones:
> 
> You are my sunshine- Johnny Cash  
> Love yourself- escrito por Ed Sheeran, interpretación de Justin Bieber  
> Photographer- Ed Sheeran  
> Mocking bird- Eminem

**Miércoles 5 de febrero del año 2000**

— Buenos días—Draco sonríe mientras Harry se inclina para besar sus labios.

― Buenos días ―dice nuevamente. Harry se hace a un lado y bosteza con los brazos extendidos en el aire. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende en los labios de Draco y se inclina hacia adelante para dejar un pequeño beso en la barbilla de Harry. Han pasado casi tres años desde que terminó la guerra, tres años de estar felizmente casados y cinco años de estar locamente enamorados. Mientras Draco voltea la tostada francesa con la espátula, mira a su lado para ver a su marido sacando una taza de café, sus adormecidos ojos verdes luchan por abrirse. Se ríe, su corazón se agita cuando siente el impulso de tomar a Harry entre sus brazos el cual cada vez se hacía más fuerte junto con la necesidad de proporcionarle besos perezosos por todas partes. Los ojos de Harry se giran para mirarlo, una brillante sonrisa aparece en sus labios y el corazón de Draco salta de alegría, incluso después de cinco años su corazón todavía se debilita ante esa sonrisa infantil. Sí, está perdidamente enamorado.

Draco sonríe de vuelta y piensa: _"Te amo"._

― Te amo ―dice Harry, inclinando su boca para presionarla contra los labios suaves de Draco una vez más. Un rubor caliente revolotea en sus pálidas mejillas y rompe el beso mirando hacia otro lado mientras le da la tostada.

― ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy? ―pregunta Harry sosteniendo las dos tazas de café con sus manos. Draco desliza la espátula bajo la tostada cocida y la coloca en un plato blanco.

― Hoy no ―responde girando la perilla negra de la estufa para apagar el gas―. ¿Volverás a llegar tarde? ―pregunta sentándose en el lado opuesto a Harry, así que quedan uno frente al otro.

Un suspiro brota de los hermosos labios de Harry, su pelo de tinta oscura cae sobre sus ojos mientras se inclina hacia adelante para agarrar su plato.

― Espero que no ―dice mientras toma un tenedor y un cuchillo―. Finalmente es tu día libre, me gustaría pasar la noche contigo ―hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y Draco siente que su propia cara se calienta. Asiente con la cabeza y mira el tenedor que se encuentra entre sus manos. Como sanador de Auror a tiempo completo y Harry trabajando como Auror, también a tiempo completo, apenas consiguen pasar tiempo juntos. A veces Draco está tan ocupado que termina durmiendo en San Mungo, sabe que no es justo para Harry quien a veces pasa las noches durmiendo en el sofá esperando a que vuelva a casa. Pero el trabajo de un sanador es tan duro como el de un Auror, es cierto que Harry nunca pasa una noche en el Ministerio pero sus trabajos son completamente diferentes. Para Draco, si surge una emergencia, tiene que quedarse y no hay salida. En cuanto a Harry, incluso si está en una misión, la mayoría de las veces hace sus investigaciones desde casa o por la mañana.

Sus ojos grises se concentran en el fino anillo de tántalo que se encuentra en la mano izquierda de Harry, perfectamente enlazado alrededor de su dedo anular. Al notar que el otro hombre lo mira se muerde el labio inferior.

― ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla sobre... tener hijos? ―siente que le arde toda la cara, cree que su corazón va a explotar cuando Harry coloca su taza sobre la mesa, sus ojos totalmente concentrados en él.

― Sí ―responde Harry, su voz suena firme con un toque de nerviosismo.

Draco traga saliva.

― Lo he pensado... ―confiesa mirando profundamente el brillo de esos ojos verdes―. Tomaré la poción ―murmura lo suficientemente fuerte para que su marido lo escuche. Harry parpadea, con los ojos llenos de asombro y una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios que ilumina toda su cara:

― ¿¡DE VERDAD!? ―Harry salta de su silla y rodea la mesa para tomar a Draco entre sus brazos. El rubio se ríe, sus manos se enroscan alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras el hombre lo carga en un estilo nupcial.

― Sí, de verdad ―responde Draco tímidamente, sintiendo las mejillas aún rojas y la punta de las orejas ardiendo.

― ¿Me estás mintiendo? ―pregunta su marido entrecerrando los ojos y el rubio se ríe nuevamente. Draco se inclina para apoyar su frente con la de Harry.

― Nuestra regla número uno, nunca mentir ―responde sonriendo. Harry le besa.

― ¡Estoy tan feliz Draco! ― sonríe dando vueltas, el rubio se ríe también.

― ¡Ah! ¡Nos caeremos! ―advierte entre risas.

― No voy a trabajar hoy ―anuncia Harry, subiendo las escaleras mientras sostiene a Draco entre sus brazos.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ―el rubio exclama―. Esperaré a que vengas a casa ―Harry sacude la cabeza, patea la puerta de su habitación con los pies.

― Estoy seguro de que Ron estará bien solo ―deja caer suavemente al rubio en la cama y envía a una velocidad sorprendente un _patronus_ a su mejor amigo.

― Eres un bastardo con suerte, ¿no es así, Señor Potter? ―susurra Draco con voz ronca, tratando de desabrochar la camisa de Harry―. Ni siquiera te despedirán por un aviso tan tardío, maldito héroe ―Harry se ríe, se inclina, presionando sus labios contra la mejilla de Draco, pasándolos suavemente sobre la piel blanca, y aun así ese ligero toque provoca escalofríos en los nervios de Draco, escalofríos que hacen temblar todo su cuerpo. Harry arrastra sus labios, trazando la línea de los pómulos de Draco y luego se detiene frente a sus labios. Se miran el uno al otro― La poción está en el cajón ―dice Draco suavemente y Harry se inclina para presionar sus labios sobre los suyos, en un tierno beso. Draco siente su cálida lengua, separando sus labios como si partiera una manzana por la mitad. Escucha el sonido de la apertura del cajón y abre los ojos, girando la cabeza y rompiendo el beso en el proceso para encontrar la mano de Harry sosteniendo una pequeña botella de poción en sus manos.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco? ―Harry pregunta, el rubio se gira para mirarlo de nuevo. Se miran a los ojos, leyendo a través de sus emociones y finalmente el rubio da un asentimiento.

― Lo estoy, además hay al menos un 80% de probabilidad de que no funcione ―explica―. El embarazo masculino es difícil, incluso para los sangre pura y para la mayoría de la gente funciona en su tercer o cuarto intento.

Harry le sonríe: ― Voy a cuidar de ti, bebé. Te voy a ayudar durante tu embarazo, no vas a pasar por esto solo. Demonios, ¡yo también tomaré nueve meses de descanso! Prometo estar ahí, a tu lado, sin dejarte ni un segundo ―Draco siente que su corazón se derrite―. Te amo Draco, no puedo imaginar una familia con nadie más. Tú eres mi familia y con nuestros hijos estaremos completos, prometo estar contigo en cada segundo de nuestra vida. No te dejaré, nunca, lo prometo ―besa la frente de Draco suavemente antes de abrir la poción, se aparta del rubio mientras Draco se levanta levemente para tomar la poción y tragársela en cuestión de tres segundos. Sus ojos se abren, viajando hacia la hambrienta mirada de esos ojos verdes.

Draco arroja la botella al suelo y dice―: Bésame ―mientras la botella golpea en la suave alfombra. Harry lo hace. Empuja sus labios sobre los suyos, en un fuerte golpe su lengua se desliza en la boca de Draco. Se besan apasionadamente, un impulso de hambre completado con lujuria mientras Harry lo empuja sobre su espalda, su pelo platinado cayendo sobre la esponjosa almohada de plumas. Su lengua gira contra la de Draco, es suave pero exigente, causando que cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo se derrita con el suyo. Los pálidos dedos de Draco se agarran a su cabello rizado y oscuro, acercándolo, pecho a pecho. Sus venas laten y su pobre corazón explota. Puede sentir el corazón de Harry latiendo contra sus costillas mientras se aprietan, lentamente sus manos viajan hacia la camisa de cuello blanco de Draco mientras continúan besándose. Draco inhala el aroma a su crema de afeitar, su champú, y ese aroma extra de colonia mezclado ligeramente con su olor corporal. Es tan delicioso, para el rubio huele increíblemente bien, y sabe que no podrá oler ese aroma especial en otra persona. Sus labios le saben a la miel y el café que bebió anteriormente y eso es tan adictivo. Su mandíbula tiene un mínimo trozo de pelo sin afeitar y roza la piel de Draco, pero no le importa, no le importa en absoluto. Es maravilloso, Harry se siente maravilloso. Sus manos están por todas partes, pasando por su pecho hasta debajo de su camisa y no importa, sólo lo desea más, más y más cerca. Harry le desabrocha la camisa y el rubio se incorpora para que pueda quitársela.

La camisa es arrojada al suelo.

― Mierda Draco ―La voz de Harry es profunda y ronca, la excitación que le provoca va directo a su verga y ahoga el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de su boca.

Harry se inclina y hunde sus dientes en la curva de su pálido cuello enviando electrizantes sacudidas de placer a través de todo el cuerpo de Draco.

― Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar ―murmura el hombre. Mueve su boca para tirar de la oreja de Draco y luego procede a cortar el camino hacia su largo cuello. El rubio se muerde el labio inferior con más fuerza, luchando contra el gemido que burbujea en la parte posterior de su garganta. Harry observa, arrastrando su mano por el pecho de Draco, deslizando sus dedos lentamente contra el pálido abdomen del otro. El rubio jadeante se arquea ligeramente, aspirando su aliento lentamente― Quiero oírte ―Harry sonríe, le baja los pantalones con destreza y sostiene la polla de Draco entre sus manos.

― J-Joder ―el rubio gime. Harry sonríe, se inclina y une los labios con los de Draco en un beso profundo. Pasa su pulgar por la polla del rubio y se gana un gemido de su hermoso esposo.

― Hmm ―Draco jadea, sus largos dedos hacen un trabajo rápido en los botones de la camisa de Harry y pronto se une a la ropa de Draco que yace en el suelo. Sus manos alcanzan los pantalones, enganchándose al cinturón negro que le rodea la cintura. Harry mueve sus lenguas y Draco levanta la cabeza ligeramente cada vez que Harry se aleja para tomar aire. El leve roce de los nudillos de Draco contra el abdomen de Harry casi le saca el corazón por la garganta. Con el sonido de un golpe, su cinturón cae al suelo con las manos de Draco bajándole los pantalones negros. Se aparta del beso, mientras ambos se terminan de quitar los pantalones.

A Draco le encanta la forma en que Harry se ve en este momento, con las pupilas hinchadas, sólo bloqueadas por un hambre loca y la sed de lujuria llenándolas. Harry trata de controlar el placer que se arremolina alrededor de su polla mientras los ojos grises se concentran en ella. ¡Se vendría como un adolescente de cuarto año si no recupera el control! La pérdida de autocontrol se hace más probable cuando Draco los voltea, con Harry cayendo sobre la cama y su cabeza platinada colocándose entre sus piernas bronceadas. Esos ojos grises le miran con una sonrisa muy sexy en los labios, lo que siempre hace que el corazón de Harry golpee violentamente contra su pecho.

― Déjame chupártela... ―su voz suena burlona, Harry sabe que a Draco le encanta jugar durante el sexo y le encanta cada segundo del juego. Asiente con la cabeza, a pesar de que esperaba tener un orgasmo en el instante en que los labios de Draco le tocan la polla porque su marido es realmente tentador. Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza en la suave almohada mientras su polla se mueve con anticipación. Sus ojos se abren de par en par para ver las manos de Draco moviéndose hacia arriba de sus piernas, deslizándose lentamente. Mira al hombre y es recompensado con una sonrisa que derrite su corazón. Draco lo sostiene desde las caderas, sus ojos, mirando la cara de Harry intensamente. Una ligera sonrisa levanta la comisura de su labio mientras se inclina hacia delante y besaba la punta de la polla de Harry. El toque es suficiente para volverlo loco, en lugar de llevarlo a lo profundo, Draco se burla de la punta con su lengua, arremolinándose y antes de que pueda respirar los labios de Draco estan alrededor de su polla chupándolo.

— ¡J-Joder! —Harry gime metiendo sus dedos en el suave pelo platinado de Draco. El rubio lo traga hasta el fondo, la punta de su verga toca la parte posterior de la garganta y Harry suelta un gemido indefenso.

<<Sí, Draco. Justo así —dice agarrando fuertemente el pelo de Draco, levantando sus caderas mientras el rubio chupa. Harry casi lanza un gemido de placer, pero cuando el rubio comienza a ahuecar sus mejillas y a masajear la polla de Harry, no puede evitar lanzar un fuerte gemido de placer—. Joder, joder, nene, eres tan bueno — murmura Harry, y puede sentir los labios de Draco curvándose en el momento en que usa ese apelativo.

<< ¡No puedo aguantar! —grita de repente. Harry levanta las caderas, mientras Draco le agarra el culo con ambas manos. Gira la lengua en la punta de la polla de Harry hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

— No puedes correrte, todavía no —dice sonriendo. Harry le corresponde con una sonrisa cálida, levanta su mano y la roza en una de las mejillas de Draco, su pulgar acaricia amorosamente su pómulo y se levanta para besar a su marido en los labios. Lentamente empuja a Draco de vuelta a la cama, mientras sus labios besan sus mejillas, luego sus sienes, su nariz y finalmente regresa a su hermosa boca. Besa, lame y corta los caminos ardientes de la pálida piel de Draco, sintiendo la necesidad de marcarlo, de poseerlo, de hacerlo suyo.

 _Mío_ , Harry piensa pasivamente mientras el ex-slytherin se arquea y jadea cuando los dientes de Harry cepillan a través de sus pezones rosados. Siente la necesidad de morder donde todos puedan ver, de dejar una marca para mostrar al mundo que esta hermosa persona es suya y sólo suya. Aunque cuando su marido levanta los brazos para sostener la parte posterior de su cabeza, los ojos de Harry caen sobre la marca oscura impresa en su brazo. Ya está lo suficientemente marcado. Harry gira la cabeza hacia su brazo, sus labios caen justo sobre la marca oscura. Comienza a besar su brazo, luego sube hasta su hombro, y luego a la clavícula. Arrastra sus labios hacia abajo besando el centro de su pálido pecho, el pensamiento de Draco siendo torturado lo apacigua instantáneamente y sus besos se suavizan, dejando pequeñas y suaves presiones con la suficiente ternura sobre su piel.

― Hmm, Harry ―gime Draco, tirando de su pelo. Harry lame trazando un camino hasta el estómago plano de Draco, deteniéndose en el fondo de ombligo.

― Deberías hacerte un piercing en el vientre ―murmura contra el pequeño círculo hueco. Draco sisea algo, los ojos de Harry miran instantáneamente el sexy sonido que sale de la garganta de su amante. Sus pálidas mejillas están enrojecidas, sus ojos grises llenos de lujuria y, maldita sea, necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrirlo con su polla. Draco-Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía verse tan hermoso y permitirse ser el único ser en el mundo que jadeara tan... tan, tan _seductoramente_ como para hacer correr la sangre caliente de Harry como si se tratara de fuego?

― Te quiero en mí, Harry ―murmura Draco, arrastrando las palabras, haciéndolo parecer que ha perdido el aliento. Maldiciendo, Harry alcanza la botella de lubricante que permanece dentro del cajón de madera. Rápidamente, abre la botella, apretándola con los dedos. Draco deja caer su cabeza, tratando de respirar profundamente de vez en cuando de manera rápida y superficial. Se queda mirando al techo, saltando nerviosamente mientras las manos de Harry se posan en sus nalgas, separándolas con su dedo índice.

Harry aprieta los labios, viendo la expresión de placer en la cara de su marido mezclada con dolor. Draco lanza un gemido quedo.

― Ssh, nene ―susurra Harry, moviendo su dedo mientras se inclina para dar un fuerte beso en la frente de Draco. Los brazos de Draco rodean instantáneamente su cuello mientras besa el pequeño espacio de piel entre las cejas de Draco, para aliviarlas de esos pesados pliegues que se forman debido a la aspereza del tirón de sus cejas. Harry añade un segundo dedo, expandiendo su estrecho agujero. Draco jadea, sus ojos se abren en un chasquido y Harry ve un brillo de lágrimas en ellos a medida que el agarre de los dedos de Draco se aprietan más y más alrededor de su cuello.

― Lo estás haciendo muy bien Draco ―murmura, besando las esquinas de sus ojos añadiendo un tercer dedo y moviéndolo. Draco toma un respiro tembloroso, se inclina y deja un beso descuidado en la nariz de Harry. El hombre le sonríe y lentamente comienza a meter y sacar los dedos. Draco gime, su cara pasa del dolor al placer y Harry siente que su corazón se agita. Sus largos y pálidos brazos empujan al hombre hacia abajo apoyando sus frentes. Harry bombea sus dedos más rápido, empujando más fuerte y añadiendo más fuerza con cada empuje.

― Ah, H-Har

Sus gemidos son suficientes para volver loco a Harry; tan atractivo, tan seductor.

― ¿Puedo? ―pregunta Harry―: ¿Estás listo? ―sabe que su voz suena desesperada, pero la mirada en el rostro de Draco y el placer que se agita en sus rasgos lo hace parecer tan comestible. Por lo que no puede evitarlo, su marido es tan impresionante. Tan hermoso. Suspira felizmente cuando Draco asiente con la cabeza.

― Sí Harry, listo, tan listo ―dice entre sus jadeos. Harry se ríe y le da un beso rápido en la nariz antes de volver a coger el lubricante en sus manos. Aprieta la botella y la tira al otro lado de la cama, luego se frota la crema en la polla tan rápido como puede. Mueve las piernas, su mano izquierda se apoya en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Draco mientras su mano derecha se agarra a su polla. La mueve hasta que la cabeza de su polla se pega al cuerpo de Draco, la cual ya está pegajosa por el lubricante.

― ¿Preparado? ―pregunta, sus ojos nunca abandonan a Draco, ni siquiera por un segundo.

― Uh huh ―Draco aprieta simultáneamente los dientes y trata de relajarse, exhalando una bocanada de aire del fondo de sus pulmones. Siente que Harry lo empuja, su gruesa polla lo abre y luego una ráfaga de dolor explota a través de él mientras Harry pasa por el estrecho anillo de músculo, entrando lentamente en su cuerpo. Escucha a Harry susurrar en su oído, diciéndole que respire y Draco trata de calmarse, mirando al techo tratando de apartar la quemadura que siente en sus ojos. Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron sexo, que no es de extrañar que se sienta virgen de nuevo. Harry empuja hacia arriba.

― Ssh ―murmura― Ya casi estoy dentro ―empuja más adentro, y Draco se queja de dolor, su cabeza cae sobre la almohada para descansar un poco, jadeando para respirar. Harry le besa las sienes suavemente, sus manos acarician el lado de su cintura amorosamente mientras Draco se arquea, agarrándose fuertemente a la sábana.

― Draco respira ―Harry gime, cerrando sus ojos y arrastrando su labio inferior bajo sus dientes mientras el agujero de Draco se aprieta alrededor de su sensible polla. El rubio respira profundamente, mientras Harry se mantiene quieto, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar lleno. Duele. Al igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron, hace muchos años. Cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, cuando aún eran adolescentes. Se siente como si lo hubieran partido en dos, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y por un miserable minuto Draco piensa que no podrá hacerlo, que tendrá que rogarle a Harry que se retire. Aunque, por experiencia sabe que el dolor era es temporal, sabe que vale la pena esperar por el placer que se avecina. Harry observa a su marido intensamente, el pecho de Draco sube y baja pesadamente y espera pacientemente a que el rubio le de una señal. Gradualmente, después de un tiempo que parecieron años, pero que probablemente fueron menos de cinco segundos, Harry encuentra a Draco respirando normalmente de nuevo.

― Bien ―Draco levanta la cabeza para mirar a su marido, sintiéndose débil asiente con la cabeza―. Estoy bien.

Harry sonríe, es un sonido suave, Draco asume que se debe al alivio de poder moverse de nuevo.

― Te haré sentir tan bien, que la única palabra que pronunciarán tus labios será mi nombre ―promete Harry, sacando su polla y metiéndola rápidamente. Draco jadea, despacio, Harry se retira de nuevo antes de volver a entrar, suave y sobre todo cuidadosamente.

― Oh D-dios, Har-ry ―gime fuertemente. Draco traga convulsivamente, con las manos agarradas alrededor de las sábanas mientras Harry continua empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, empujando sobre la tensión del cuerpo de Draco una y otra vez.

Poco a poco el movimiento se hace más fácil, y Draco descubre después de un tiempo que se balancea sobre él con el mismo loco y rápido ritmo que su esposo.

Draco empieza a temblar un poco, arrastra sus uñas por la espalda de Harry y el hombre gime cada vez más rápido. Siente una burbuja de calor en su estómago que se enrolla ante la idea de acercarse pronto al orgasmo, cuando Harry abruptamente se retira, deja a Draco parpadeando de sorpresa.

― Quiero que me montes ―dice Harry y el rubio siente que su corazón salta hasta su garganta. Asiente con la cabeza, mientras Harry los voltea para colocar a Draco encima de él. Se sube a su regazo, inclinándose para dejar un beso descuidado en los labios de su marido. El sudor rueda por sus cuerpos, el aire huele a sexo mientras Harry entrecierra los ojos cuando Draco baja lentamente sobre su polla. Su boca se abre con placer y sus manos se acercan a las caderas de Draco, sosteniéndolo firmemente para apoyarse.

Draco gime ligeramente ante la nueva oleada de dolor, pero la sensación de tener a Harry de nuevo dentro de él lo compensa, llenándolo inmediatamente. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes, se baja hasta el tope, y es recompensado con una sonrisa elegante de parte de Harry.

― Ese es mi pequeño gatito ―desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco y lo acerca hasta que sus labios se unen. Harry lo besa, persistente y suciamente, con los dedos agarrando y escarbando en las caderas de Draco mientras sus manos se mueven alrededor de su curvado trasero. Draco le devuelve el beso con la misma pasión, la misma energía con la que su corazón golpea contra sus costillas. Dios, él ama a este hombre. Lo ama tanto.

― Siéntate, ¿quieres? ―Draco sonríe con fuerza al hacer retroceder a Harry haciendo que su marido caiga sobre la almohada. Lentamente arrastra sus dedos por la línea del abdomen en el estómago de Harry, mientras esos ojos verdes lo miran hambrientos―. Te daré el paseo de tu vida, Potter ―murmura en su oído y Harry traga con fuerza al escuchar el uso de su apellido.

Draco pone sus manos en el pecho de Harry, empujándose a sí mismo hacia arriba mientras sus manos se arrastran lentamente hasta su estómago, deteniéndose allí. Sus ojos se llenan de lujuria al ver a Draco con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Se levanta y luego cae sobre la dura polla de Harry. Un jadeo se escapa de los labios de Harry, llenándose de la explosión de placer y las sonrisas de Draco mientras mueve sus caderas más rápido. Utiliza sus muslos para levantarse de nuevo, y se golpea contra las piernas de Harry, una y otra vez. Harry sube sus propias caderas con fuerza para encontrarse con los golpes de Draco, encontrando un ritmo que es mutuo y que lo consume todo. El placer irrumpe a través de su abdomen, su polla gotea mientras se balancea hacia arriba, perdiéndose por completo en el aquí y ahora.

― Joder... Joder... ―Harry jadea, sus cuerpos están resbaladizos por el sudor. Mueve una mano entre ellos y empieza a sacudir la polla de Draco con golpes rápidos y bruscos.

Draco gime de nuevo, aunque esta vez no siente dolor. Harry lo mira, cómo su cuerpo se mueve bellamente por encima de él. Sus ojos se cierran, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y la boca ligeramente abierta por el placer. Oh Dios, tan hermoso. Draco es tan hermoso, se siente tan afortunado en ese momento. Tan afortunado y agradecido.

― Vente para mí nene ―murmura Harry, bombeando la polla de Draco más rápido mientras la presión de la suya se acumula en la punta de su polla―. Vente ―ordena moviendo su mano más rápido, apretando la polla de Draco y con un grito de placer está disparando su carga por todo el pecho de Harry.

<< Joder, te quiero ―gime Harry, y de repente se estrella contra el cuerpo de Draco, una, dos, tres veces, con dureza y exigencia. El aliento de Draco queda atrapado en su garganta. Sintiendo la tensión de la polla de Harry dentro de él y con sus dedos aferrándose a sus pálidas caderas, Harry se adentra profundamente en él.

El cuerpo de Draco cae sobre el pecho de Harry, sus piernas arden por el esfuerzo, su pecho se agita con fuerza. El brazo de Harry lo rodea inmediatamente mientras acaricia su nariz en el pelo platinado, besándolo suavemente. Se quedan en esa posición, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Draco mira a Harry a los ojos y su marido le sonríe ampliamente. Sus brazos se estrechan a su alrededor antes de tirar de él hacia abajo para darle un profundo beso en la boca. Draco siente que el esperma se le escapa por el agujero y se incorpora levemente, intentando bajarse del regazo de Harry. Se revuelcan en la cama, riéndose con Harry todavía dentro de él y sólo besándose.

Harry lo toma entre sus brazos, mientras se posicionan de lado. Siente un cosquilleo de semen rodando por su trasero.

― Ugh ―Draco gime alejándose del beso, mirando sus piernas que estan goteando el semen pegajoso. Su nariz se arruga de asco y escucha a Harry resoplar por el costado, empujando fuera de él. Draco coge su varita de la mesa lateral, se arroja un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y mira a su guapo marido―. De ninguna manera, voy a soportar tu abrazo con todo nuestro semen y sudor ―dice balanceando su varita sobre Harry y arrojando el hechizo también sobre él.

― Bastardo descarado. Ven aquí ―dice Harry con una sonrisa, tirando al hombre rubio hacia abajo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Una vez que Draco esta junto a él, Harry levanta su mano y apaga la luz con un chasquido de su dedo.

― Presumido ―murmura contra el pecho de Harry. Su esposo se ríe, su pecho vibra contra las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco.

― Sólo ante ti ―dice y una pequeña sonrisa se proyecta en los labios de Draco. Levanta la vista y captura los labios de Harry con un beso perezoso, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las del otro hombre. Rompen el beso y Draco entierra su cara en el cuello de Harry, acurrucándose en el calor de su marido. Harry lo abraza y Draco le devuelve el abrazo mientras los dos se van a dormir, tranquilos y sin sueños.

Está oscuro cuando Draco abre los ojos, encuentra a Harry mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

― Buenos días dormilón ―dice su marido frotando su nariz en su pelo platinado y Draco se ríe. Harry le da un fuerte beso en la frente―. Es casi la cena ―murmura, descansando su frente sobre la del rubio. Los ojos de Draco se abren de golpe, mira a la ventana, detrás de Harry, para ver que el sol ya se ha puesto. Gruñe al recordar que apenas habían terminado de desayunar, antes de volver a saltar a la cama.

― ¿Vas a cocinar?

― No, en realidad no, me gusta más lo que tú cocinas.

Draco pune los ojos en blanco: ― Claro, como no sé de tu pereza, dime cómo te convertiste en un Auror ―pregunta en tono burlón mientras sus pies juegan con los del moreno. Harry acaricia su nariz contra la suya.

― Con una gran cantidad de suerte y esfuerzo ―responde, besando la punta de la nariz de Draco.

― Uhm ―el rubio suelta un bajo gemido, que suena más como un jadeo―. Estoy un poco adolorido.

― ¿Cabeza o trasero?

― Ambos ―confiesa y Harry se burla ganándose un suave golpe por parte de su marido. El hombre le hace pucheros y Harry no puede evitar besar esos labios rosados, otra vez.

Se retira, sólo un poco para mirar los hermosos ojos grises del otro hombre. ― Bien, tú ganas ―Harry dice sonriendo―. Yo cocinaré ―y Draco lo recompensa con una enorme sonrisa que le quita completamente el aliento, haciéndolo sentir como si se hubiera enamorado otra vez.

«Dios, ayúdame ―susurra antes de inclinarse para volver a besar a su hermoso esposo.

**Miércoles 14 de febrero del año 2000**

Harry sabe que Draco tiene un turno de 12 horas, su hermoso esposo se ha ido a trabajar a las 6:00 a.m. sólo para poder regresar a su cita para cenar con Harry por San Valentín. Tararea mientras deja caer una rosa roja en el pequeño jarrón del centro de la mesa. Mira el reloj. Son casi las seis y cinco. Draco debe llegar pronto a casa. Enciende las velas con un movimiento de su mano, girando para dirigirse al horno para preparar la cena.

Llegan a ser las 6:30 y Harry se sienta en una silla, girando su tenedor para entretenerse en algo cuando la puerta se abre y salta de su asiento mientras Draco entra en la casa pareciendo tan muerto como un fantasma.

― Hey ―saluda el rubio suavemente, aflojando su corbata―. Lo siento, llego tarde, me detuvo un maldito Auror en el último minuto ―Harry sacude la cabeza y pone sus brazos alrededor de Draco para atraerlo en un cálido abrazo.

― Llegas justo a tiempo ―susurró inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para besar sus sienes―. La cena está lista.

Draco le sonríe y se para de puntitas para capturar a su marido en un dulce beso, toda su frustración por el largo día se desvanece en el aire mientras se pierde en ese tierno beso.

― Eres tan hermoso, la más hermosa persona que he visto ―Harry dijo y Draco parpadea―: Me encanta tu voz y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, desde la forma en que hablas hasta la forma en que caminas. Cuando estás en la habitación mis ojos sólo te miran, sólo te siguen y es muy difícil para mí prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Tengo miedo de no cansarme nunca de mirarte. Desearía haberte amado antes. Te quiero de verdad ―termina con una sonrisa infantil y el corazón de Draco se derrite en caliente, no hay palabras para describir lo afortunado que se siente en ese momento. Sólo se inclina y besa a su marido con toda pasión, vertiendo cada pedazo de sus emociones en ese beso.

**Viernes 7 de abril de 2000**

Harry rodea con sus brazos la cintura de Draco por la espalda, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago.

― A-Ah! ―Draco grita, una risa involuntaria sale de él―. ¡Detente! ―se inclina, se enrosca alrededor de su marido mientras Harry sonreía, haciéndole más cosquillas.

― No hasta que digas que sí.

― ¡Nunca! ―grita Draco, unas lágrimas casi se deslizan por sus parpados. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con desafío, sus dedos se mueven hasta su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en un punto sensible.

― ¡Dilo Draco! Puedo hacerlo para siempre ―realmente puede, no porque quisiera que Draco aceptara volver a ver a la familia Weasley, sino porque quiere oír más de la hermosa risa de su marido.

― P-pero, We-se-ee-l-l-lette esta... ―no puede terminar su frase porque su risa se apodera de él, aunque Harry sabe cuáles serían sus próximas palabras. Caen sobre la alfombra, mientras Harry se cierne sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que el hombre estuvo de acuerdo. Sí, Ginny Weasley estaría allí, porque después de dos años volvía de América desde su campo de entrenamiento como Sanadora de Aurores y toda la reunión era para darle la bienvenida.

― Sólo tengo ojos para ti, lo prometo ―menciona Harry.

― ¡Bien! ¡Bastardo, bien! ―Draco finalmente accede, apartando las manos de Harry de su estómago―. Te odio ―dice gruñón, con las cejas fruncidas mientras hace pucheros con los labios. Harry se ríe inclinándose para presionar sus labios contra los de su marido.

― Te amo ―dice Harry, haciendo sonrojar a Draco, pero el rubio no le devolvió las palabras, se sentía demasiado protegido para decirlo. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sus pequeños besos se conviertan en una sesión de besos pasionales y Harry carga a Draco en sus brazos otra vez, para llevarlos al dormitorio.

*

― ¡Harry! ¡Draco! ―la fuerte y feliz voz de Hermione los llama tan pronto como la puerta se abre. Salta sobre ellos, envolviéndolos fuertemente en sus brazos―. Oh, los extrañé a los dos ―dice. Cinco años, piensa Draco, si hace cinco años Hermione Granger lo hubiera abrazado así, la habría llevado a San Mungo.

― Te extrañé también Hermione ―corresponde abrazándola, su mente lo lleva a pensar en Pansy y al instante extraña su presencia. Aunque, la vio hace sólo dos días, así que decide olvidarse de esa sensación pensando que se reunirá con ella y con Blaise de nuevo la semana que viene, otra vez.

― ¡Ven! Llegaron tan tarde ―ella responde resoplando, tirando de ellos y cerrando la puerta―. Todo el mundo está aquí, ya sabes, incluso Ginny ―y Draco se siente un poco tenso ante la mención de la ex-novia de Harry, quien estaba seguro aún amaba a _su_ marido, llámenlo un presentimiento o inseguridad, pero, él lo sabía. Rápidamente corrigió su expresión con una sonrisa falsa mientras Harry decía―: Perdón por la espera.

Entraron a la sala de estar, la cual estaba llena de muchos pelirrojos parpadeando hacia ellos.

― ¡Harry! ―Ron Weasley exclama saltando del sofá―. ¡Draco! ― añade después mientras sus ojos se posan en el rubio de al lado. Todos le dan un cálido saludo y Draco mira alrededor de la habitación para ver a la chica Weasley desaparecida de la multitud. Al poco tiempo, escucha unos pasos de alguien que baja las escaleras y gira la cabeza para ver a una pelirroja vestida con un sexy vestido corto de encaje negro con un profundo cuello en V que dejaba ver sus tetas, corriendo hacia su hombre.

― ¡Harry! ―la mujer dice mientras salta sobre su marido, envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello y a cambio recibe un tierno abrazo. Draco curva los dedos en un puño cerrado mientras mira los ojos abiertos de Harry.

― ¿¡G-Ginny!? ―exclama asombrado. La abraza hasta la espalda. Con fuerza. Como si fueran dos amantes, que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Draco envía una mirada a su marido, pero está demasiado ocupado mirando a otra mujer, que resulta ser su _ex_.

«¡Mírate! ―Harry dice alejándose―: ¡Casi no te reconozco! ―agrega sonriendo. Draco observa como la Weaslette suelta una risita, lo que suena molesto para sus oídos, pero siente que su sangre hierve más, cuando los ojos de Harry siguen arrastrándose hacia su pecho expuesto.

 _Relájate, Draco. Es tu marido, están casados, ¿por qué tienes que temer?_ Se recordó a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y por un minuto su corazón se ahogó.

― Hola, Ginny ―odia el sabor de ese nombre en su lengua, pero no puede llamarla _Weasle_ y porque hay más de diez delante de él en este momento. La mujer gira la cabeza, su sonrisa se desvanece inmediatamente.

― Malfoy ―dice, su voz suena dura y firme y Draco jura que esos ojos azules le estan clavando puñales. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando Harry le agarra las manos.

― ¡Pero Ginny! Cuéntame todo sobre tu entrenamiento y tu estancia en América ―dice él, sosteniéndola por la cintura y llevándola a la mesa del comedor. Draco mira hacia otro lado, forzándose a sonreír mientras mira a Hermione.

― ¿Dónde está la pequeña Rose? ―le pregunta, inclinando su cabeza.

― Oh, todavía está durmiendo ―responde Hermione sonriendo mientras siguen a Harry y Ginny al comedor con el brazo de Ron balanceándose en su hombro.

Draco trata de involucrarse en la conversación durante la cena, pero todo en lo que puede concentrarse es en Harry y Ginny sentados demasiado cerca para su gusto mientras su marido charla con ella. Rose se ha despertado durante la cena y ahora esta sentada en su regazo mientras Draco juega con ella. Es una adorable niña sana, de sólo dos meses de edad y Draco la adora muchísimo. La mira cuando no habla y finge ignorar el pequeño mundo que Harry y Weaslette han creado, sin involucrar a nadie en su conversación. Odiaba cómo se reía de los chistes de Harry, cómo su mano descansaba en su regazo, era casi como si estuvieran coqueteando. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber puesto una máscara fuerte, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente convincente para demostrar que su charla no le molestaba.

Se concentró en Charlie Weasley hablando de Dragones, un interés en común. Normalmente, esto habría molestado a su marido, ya que Charlie no hace mucho había confesado que sentía algo más que "amistad" por Draco, pero hoy pare que a Harry no le importa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su marido y a Ginny ponerse de pie.

― Vamos a salir a tomar el aire ―anuncia Harry.

― Muy bien, amigo ―escucha lo que decía Ron y el corazón de Draco se desploma cuando Ginny envuelve sus manos alrededor de los brazos de Harry. Mira a su marido, esperando encontrar sus ojos para decirle con una estricta mirada, _no, no te atrevas_ , pero por supuesto Harry no lo mira porque está demasiado ocupado mirando las grandes tetas de Weaslette abrazando sus musculosos brazos.

― ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? ―escucha a Charlie preguntarle, rápidamente gira la cabeza y le ofrece al hombre una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

― Por supuesto, dime ¿cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar hasta que te vayas de nuevo? ―El pelirrojo suspira.

― El 25 de julio, y me voy a Australia.

Los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par.

― Eso está muy lejos ―dice y Charlie asiente con la cabeza.

― Vale la pena ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Escuché que hay una nueva especie de Dragones allí, que nadie ha visto antes. Así que, me llevaré a todo mi equipo conmigo, sólo estamos buscando un sanador. Espero convencer a Gin ―Draco asiente con la cabeza, sus ojos ocasionalmente se dirigen a la entrada de la sala de estar, esperando que Harry vuelva.

Fueron 30 minutos después cuando Harry vuelve con Ginny y los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par cuando hacen su aparición. El hombre parece impresionado, sus labios rojos y su pelo negro rizado se ve más desordenado que antes. Mira a la chica Weasley y ve un gran rubor en sus mejillas mientras camina hacia adelante para tomar su asiento, su pelo liso escarlata ahora tiene algunos bucles salidos y desordenados. Vuelve a mirar a Harry y ve sus pupilas verdes dilatadas. Su corazón se detiene. Había visto esa mirada antes, muchas veces.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_Basta, estás paranoico. No es lo que crees que es._

_Detente a Draco, deja de pensar._

― ¡Draco! ―el grito de Charlie lo arrastra fuera de su tren de pensamientos. Mira al hombre para ver que estaba apretando dolorosamente sus dedos en el "maldito" muslo del hombre.

― Lo siento Charlie ―dice Draco rápidamente, apartando su mano. Puede sentir todos los ojos sobre él―. Es-estoy muy cansado, no dormí lo suficiente anoche ―miente, frotándose los ojos y fingiendo un bostezo. Charlie le dirige una mirada extraña, frunce el ceñó y ligeramente los labios y Draco no desea otra cosa que correr a casa.

― Oh Dios, deberías ir a casa entonces querido. ¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? ―la señora Weasley le pregunta y Draco asiente con la cabeza.

― Entonces, vayamos a casa ―escucha la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa y asiente con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? No, es demasiado pronto ―se apresura a decir Ginny, sosteniendo a _su_ Harry por las manos. Draco odia más su voz quejumbrosa, se levanta de la silla y devuelve a Rose a Hermione. Ella le sonríe y luego le da un pequeño abrazo.

― Buenas noches Draco, siéntete mejor ―dice Hermione sonriendo y él asiente con la cabeza hacia ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

― Lo siento Gin, pero Draco está cansado ―escucha a la pelirroja resoplar―. ¿Quizás podamos salir más tarde? ―Draco quiere darle una paliza por haber sugerido aquello.

Ella responde: ― ¡Por supuesto Harry! ―con una sonrisa, lo abraza y Draco elige esconder su cara en la curva del cuello de Ron, sintiéndose afortunado de que el hombre sea más alto que él. Se despiden del resto de la familia y Harry se acerca a Draco para ponerle un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

― Bueno, que tengan buenas noches todos ―se despide inclinando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre el pelo platinado de Draco. El impulso de alejarlo es fuerte, y se odia a sí mismo por regocijarse en el acogedor calor del cuerpo de Harry.

― Adiós, Harry, Draco ―dice la familia Weasley. Draco mira a la Weaslette para apreciar la expresión oscura en su rostro y con un flash desaparecen. Sus pies tocan la comodidad de su habitación y Draco deja escapar un suspiro alejándose de las garras de Harry. Parpadea cuando de repente es detenido por una mano fuerte y se da la vuelta para ver a Harry sosteniéndole la mano. En lugar de usar sus palabras, arquea la frente y Harry se inclina hacia adelante. Draco sabe lo que se le venía cuando la cara de Harry se acerca cada vez más a él. En ese momento, no quiere nada más que apartar al hombre, pero no lo hace. No puede hacerlo. Lo ama. Quiere tanto a Harry que le duele. Duele tanto que en ese momento siente como si un lobo le hubiera abierto el corazón.

Así que cuando sus labios se encuentran, su corazón le duele un poco más que antes, un poco más que cuando Harry y Weaslette volvieron a la habitación luciendo como un cachondo desastre. Draco permite que Harry le quite la ropa. Lo empuje en la cama y pase por encima de él.

― Uh, te amo Draco ―Harry susurra contra sus labios y a Draco le duele el corazón mientras el hombre le mete la polla. Gruesas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos y no esta seguro de cuál es la razón para llorar. ¿El dolor de ser abierto por la polla de Harry? ¿O lo descuidado que se sintió durante la cena? ¿Estaba siendo posesivo? Eso no era bueno... siente los labios de Harry besando sus lágrimas una por una―. Te amo tanto ―dice de nuevo y Draco siente que su corazón se cura pero no sale ninguna palabra de su boca así que toma la cara de su marido y le da un beso caliente.

**Lunes 15 de mayo del año 2000**

Cuatro semanas después comienza a notar la gran cantidad de turnos de noche que Harry está recibiendo. Se encuentra esperando a su guapo y adorable marido las noches que se queda en casa. Tratando de mantenerse despierto para él, pero Harry nunca llega a casa y Draco se queda dormido esperándolo.

Gime y abre los ojos. ― Lo siento, te he despertado ―escucha la voz de Harry. Draco sacude la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que está en los brazos de Harry.

«Te quedaste dormido en el sofá otra vez ―explica Harry. Draco apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

― Te estaba esperando ―murmura mientras su marido lo coloca suavemente en la cama. Abre los brazos y Harry se acerca inclinándose en el abrazo.

― Yo... ―Draco pronuncia, su corazón le está golpeando el pecho. Harry tararea en su oído―. Te amo ―dice en voz baja y por un segundo su corazón se congela. Espera que Harry le responda, que se lo diga, pero no le llega ninguna palabra. Harry sólo se despega de él, y se abraza fuertemente a su cuerpo antes de quedarse dormido. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se quede dormido.

Harry está a punto de irse. ― Hoy llegaré tarde a casa ―dice Draco mirando al hombre.

― ¿Por qué? ―Harry pregunta inclinando la cabeza y el rubio suspira.

― El equipo de aurores quiere hacer una investigación nocturna ―dice encogiéndose de hombros. Harry asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a besar su frente.

― Ten cuidado ―dice volviéndose.

― Ah. Espera ―dice Draco rápidamente y Harry se da la vuelta para mirarlo―. Te amo ―dice, sus mejillas se enrojecen mientras siente su sangre correr hasta sus oídos. Harry parpadea y con un movimiento de cabeza se aleja dejando atrás a un Draco muy desanimado. Una semana después se da cuenta de que no se han besado en seis horas, normalmente estando juntos Harry aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para besarle, en cualquier sitio, en todas partes.

Son tres días después, cuando están rodando juntos en la cama, desnudos. Durante toda la noche, cuando Harry le hizo el amor, no pudo evitar pensar que aparte de los gemidos y lamentos no se les escapó nada más de los labios. No se intercambiaron palabras de deseo ni de amor y en la tranquilidad de la noche Draco se pregunta cuando el aire había cambiado tanto que hacer el amor se había convertido en sólo follar.

― Te amo Harry ―dice Draco cuando Harry cae sobre él, deslizando su polla. El hombre se desliza a un costado, sus manos sólo se acercan al cuerpo de Draco para abrazarlo. Cuando está seguro de que Harry está dormido, le susurra al oído―. Te amo. Te amo ―una sola lágrima se desliza por su barbilla―. Vuelve a mí, te amo.

No puede evitar preguntarse, ¿es así como se sentía Harry cuando no respondía a su "Te amo"? ¿Esta es la forma de Harry de vengarse?

 _Está bien, todo estará bien pronto_ , se dice a sí mismo, mientras tratá de dormirse.

**Viernes 16 de junio del año 2000**

Draco está tratando de arreglarse hoy, especialmente se tomó un día libre sólo para Harry, sabiendo que su marido también tiene el día libre. Aunque tuvo que trabajar horas extras para tener un día libre, siente que valdrá la pena.

― Harry tienes una cita hoy ―dice sonriendo sentándose delante de su marido.

― Hoy no, me voy a encontrar con alguien ―dice Harry sorbiendo su café.

― O-Oh, ¿con quién? ―pregunta Draco, dejando la taza de té.

― Ginny ―dice Harry sin siquiera mirarlo. Draco siente que su corazón cae hasta su estómago, una fea sensación nociva se instala en su pecho.

― Seguro que puedes cancelar, me he tomado un día libre por ti Harry.

― No puedo, ya he hecho planes con ella. Sería una grosería cancelar.

― Pero siempre cancelo los planes de última hora con Pansy y Blaise cuando me lo pides.

Harry lo mira y aparta bruscamente las manos de las suyas.

― Ese no es mi problema ―dice apretando los dientes, el rubio abre la boca.

<<He dicho que no puedo. ¿No lo entiendes? ―Harry exclama con la molestia y las cejas fruncidas.

Draco parpadea confundido, lentamente aparta las manos y las mete debajo de la mesa. ― E-está bien Harry ―asiente con la cabeza―. ¿Quizás en otro momento?

― Tal vez.

Draco se muerde el labio inferior, le duele tanto el corazón que cree que va a explotar por todo el dolor. Aunque no llora, al menos no delante de Harry.

― Entonces me voy ―anuncia Harry levantándose de la silla, Draco asiente con la cabeza, se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry no le devuelve el beso.

― Te amo... ― _Te amo_ ― Cuídate ―dice con una sonrisa y con un asentimiento Harry se va. 

**Miércoles 28 de junio del año 2000**

Draco está emocionado, Harry finalmente se queda casa a pasar la noche y estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película de muggles.

― Estoy agotado, me voy a la cama ―dice Harry, empujando a Draco con un bostezo.

― O-Oh, vale. Yo también iré ―Harry lo mira y luego asiente con la cabeza mientras se van a la cama. Esa noche, no hicieron el amor, pero está bien que no necesitaran tener sexo constantemente. Al menos él seguía envuelto en los cálidos brazos de Harry. Se inclina y besa la barbilla de Harry― Te amo ―susurra en un tono silencioso, antes de quedarse dormido en esos pesados brazos.

Draco observa como Harry deja la mesa otra vez, sin decirle a dónde va. Empieza a dolerle profundamente, no entiende por qué Harry actúa como si ya no fueran pareja, como si no estuvieran casados. No entiende por qué Harry ya no le sonríe tan a menudo. Por qué no le abraza ni le besa tanto como antes. Por qué no han hablado correctamente en más de dos semanas, no entiende por qué ahora sólo le llamaba "Draco" en lugar de "Nene". No entiende nada.

**Lunes 3 de julio del año 2000**

― Felicidades señor Malfoy, está usted embarazado de una semana ―la ola de felicidad corre por sus venas mientras Pansy se lanza sobre él, abrazándolo con un fuerte apretón, pero lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo feliz que será Harry cuando se entere de la noticia. Después de despedirse rápidamente de su mejor amiga, Draco se va a casa inmediatamente sintiéndose emocionado por la licencia por embarazo de tres años que le darán en el trabajo mientras le siguen pagando. El embarazo masculino es muy difícil, así que normalmente se les concede más tiempo libre que a las mujeres. Cocina todos los platos favoritos de Harry y espera a que su marido vuelva a casa para poder darle las buenas noticias. Sin embargo, Harry no vuelve a casa. _Esta bien Draco, está en el trabajo, está ocupado, podrás decirle mañana,_ se dice a sí mismo, tratando de animar su sombrío corazón. Maldición, ahora sabe por qué recientemente se ha estado sintiendo como una reina sentimental adolescente de secundaria.

*

― Harry ―Draco lo llama mientras coloca un plato de panqueques frente al hombre.

― Hmm ―emite el hombre sin mirarlo y Draco se muerde el labio inferior reprimiendo la excitación que burbujeaba en la boca del estómago.

― ¿Recuerdas la poción de embarazo? ―Harry lo mira y él continua―: Yo quería...

― Draco ―el hombre le interrumpe―. Creo que deberíamos dejar de usar la poción.

― O-Oh, pero Harry yo...

― ¡He dicho que no! ―le levanta la voz y Draco parpadea. Observa la forma en que Harry frunce sus cejas y su rostro mientras grita con molestia. Draco agarra su tenedor, arqueando una ceja.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta con curiosidad.

Harry le mira fijamente.

― Porque ya no quiero un niño ―dice empujando su silla hacia atrás y dejando al rubio solo en la cocina. Draco siente su corazón latir rápidamente en su pecho, mientras repasa en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se pone de pie, corre detrás de Harry e irrumpe en su habitación.

― ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ―pregunta mirando a su marido mientras se cambiaba de ropa a la túnica de Auror.

― Ya no quiero uno, además no puedes quedar embarazado ni siquiera después de varios intentos ―dice Harry cerrando los botones de su túnica.

― Pero Harr...

― ¿¡TE CALLARÁS YA!? ―Draco se sacude violentamente ante el tono áspero y fuerte de la voz del otro―. ¡He dicho NO! Maldita sea ―dice Harry apretando los dientes, dando a Draco un fuerte empujón. Se queda congelado el umbral de la puerta, no puede moverse, todo lo que puede hacer es mirar al hombre que está delante de él. Harry agarra enojado su varita y pasa junto a Draco, sin decir adiós o sin darle un beso, se ha ido. Draco traga, su garganta se cierra. Por primera vez en cinco años tuvieron una pelea. Esa noche Draco se acurruca en la manta, llorando, derramando lágrimas silenciosas hasta que el sueño se apodera de él.

*

― Draco... escucha, no quise gritarte anoche ―Harry dice mientras se acerca para doblar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco―. Siento haber gritado ―le susurra al oído y Draco piensa ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Harry le sostuvo así? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo abrazó y le mostró afecto? Siente que su dolor se evapora poco a poco, listo para olvidar que este cambio en Harry ocurrió.

― Está bien, no quise presionarte ―susurra Draco, está a punto de apoyarse en el calor de Harry cuando su marido se aleja de él.

― No me esperes ―Harry anuncia―. Tengo una misión nocturna hoy.

Draco parpadea: ― ¿Misión? ―pregunta mirando esos ojos verdes y Harry asiente con la cabeza. Draco se chupa el labio inferior y lo muerde―. Está bien ― _te amo_ ―, ten cuidado ―dice mientras lo ve irse de su habitación.

Eran cerca de las 6:00 p.m. cuando recibe una llamada de Ron.

― Hey compañero ―saluda el pelirrojo y Draco lo mira fijamente a la cara.

― Oye... ―contesta arrastrando las palabras―. ¿No estás en una misión con Harry? ―Draco pregunta moviendo su cabeza.

Ron lo mira confundido: ― ¿Qué misión? Hoy es nuestro día libre.

Es como si alguien hubiera golpeado el estómago de Draco con un doloroso giro, casi le hace vomitar enviando ondas de pánico a su cerebro haciéndole sentir enfermo.

― ¿Estás bien, amigo? Te ves un poco pálido ―Ron pregunta y Draco apenas logra sacar su voz.

― Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta. Me siento un poco mal hoy ―dice tratando de calmar los violentos latidos de su corazón. Ron le envía un guiño de compasión.

― Ahh, estaba a punto de pedirte a ti y a Harry que vinieran a cenar, pero si no te sientes bien, entonces ve a descansar ―dice y el rubio asiente con la cabeza agradeciendo.

― Gracias, que tengas buenas noches Ron ―responde Draco.

― Tú también compañero ―y con eso Weasley corta la conexión del flu mientras Draco se apresura a subir al baño para tomar una larga ducha caliente.

*

En las noches en que Harry se queda en casa ya no duermen en los brazos del otro y Draco observa aturdido como las semanas se convierten en un mes. Ya no puede soportarlo más.

― Voy a ir a ver a Pansy y Blaise el fin de semana ―anuncia Draco mientras Harry da un paso hacia adelante para salir de la casa. Él lo mira y espera que se detenga, para decirle "no, no te vayas, quédate conmigo", pero todo lo que escucha es: ― Está bien ―y después de eso Harry sale de la casa. Empaca su bolso, con algo de ropa y agarra su cepillo de dientes antes de ir a su casa.

― ¡Draco! ―Pansy le grita, su voz suena en pánico―. ¿Por qué estás llorando? ―no es hasta que él se toca las mejillas que siente la humedad y se da cuenta de que ella tiene razón. Antes de que Blaise y Pansy puedan rodearlo con sus brazos, él se derrumba en un grito indefenso y cae al suelo. Es después de sus muchos intentos y horas de tratar de calmarlo, cuando Draco finalmente se abre. Les cuenta todo, desde el día de su visita a la casa de los Weasley hasta el momento en que Harry sale de la casa dándole la espalda.

― ¡Ese _maldito_ bastardo! ―parece que Blaise está a punto de asesinar a alguien, gira la cabeza hacia Pansy que parece estar a punto de asesinar a su marido.

― ¿¡CÓMO se atreve!? ―Pansy grita, su voz suena rabiosa, los ojos ardiendo de ira. Ella le agarra la mano―. Vamos a ir con él y le preguntarás cuál es su maldito problema ―Pansy dice levantando a Draco del sofá, mientras sostiene su brazo.

― ¿Qué...? No, es de noche, nunca está en casa por las noches ―informa Draco, pero aun así lo arrastra a la chimenea.

― ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Vamos a buscarlo si no está en casa! ―grita mientras Blaise le asiente con la cabeza. La chimenea es lo suficientemente grande como para permitir entrar a los tres y antes de que Draco pueda discutir, "Número 12 Grimmauld Place" es gritado por Blaise mientras deja caer el polvo en el suelo.

*

― A-AH! ¡Harry! ¡Más fuerte a-ah más FUERTE!

Los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par, siente el lento latido de su corazón y luego deja de latir por completo mientras esos ojos verdes se giran para mirarlo. En el sofá, justo delante de él está su marido tumbado encima de Ginny Weasley con su polla dentro de su coño. Hay un momento de silencio en el aire y luego todo lo que escucha es la débil voz de Harry.

― N-No, no es...

― ¡¡¡TÚ maldito BASTARDO!!! ―Blaise grita, gruñendo y apuntando su varita a Harry. Draco se dobla.

― No puedo respirar ―dice tirando de la camisa de Blaise, mientras sostiene su estómago con la otra mano―. ¡No puedo respirar! ―grita, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente tratando de agarrar la mayor cantidad de aire posible. Pansy está a su lado instantáneamente, frotando su espalda con sus manos. ― ¡Draco! Draco!! ―dice, su voz llena de ansiedad y preocupación.

― P-Pan ―siente que su visión se vuelve borrosa, sus labios se sienten más fríos que de costumbre y en esa fracción de segundo antes de que Blaise lo aparte ve una mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Harry.

**Martes 4 de julio del año 2000**

Draco abre los ojos para encontrar muchas caras conocidas en la habitación.

― ¡Draco! ―escucha, girando la cabeza ve a Hermione sosteniendo su mano y a Pansy sosteniendo la otra. Gime, ¿qué pasó? Tiene que preguntarse eso, ¿no? En un instante sus últimos recuerdos aparecen ante sus ojos. Recorre la habitación, su corazón palpita con furia y luego sus ojos se posan en esos familiares ojos verdes que miran con atención.

― D-Draco ―Potter se aleja de la pared blanca en la que se apoyaba. Dolor, ira, decepción, traición y... odio. Un odio tan fuerte se apodera de su sistema, Draco siente que su corazón arde de rabia y la sangre le hierve de ira.

Draco frunce sus cejas furiosamente. ― Fuera ―dice, su voz suena ronca y seca.

― Draco, por fa...

― ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ―un destello de dolor atraviesa la expresión de Potter. Draco gruñe, cómo se atreve a parecer herido― ¡FUERA! ―grita de nuevo haciendo que el hombre se sacuda.

― Escucha ―Draco se cubre los oídos.

― VETE A LA MIERDA POTTER ―las líneas de sus latidos del corazón rastreadas por el monitor encima de él se elevan rápidamente. Blaise empuja a Hermione fuera del camino, acercándose para sujetar a Draco.

― Shh, Draco cálmate bebé.

Pansy gruñe.

― Vete a la mierda Potter ―dice con una voz tan asqueada como la de Draco.

― Harry, vamos ―Ron pide girando sobre su talón y agarrando a su mejor amigo por el brazo.

― N-No, Draco _por_ _favor_...

Las ventanas explotan. Draco no había perdido el control de su magia así en años, nunca antes se había sentido tan enojado y estaba seguro de que debía verse aterrador en ese momento porque todos en la habitación dieron un rápido paso hacia atrás. La magia de Draco crujió en el aire, mostrando ondas eléctricas de línea azul mientras su piel zumba y los pelos de sus brazos se levantan como piel de gallina.

― Fuera ―dice en voz baja, con los ojos deslumbrantes enfocados en los atónitos ojos verdes de Harry.

― Draco ―Harry comienza...

― ¡LARGO! ―grita, y el vidrio de la bombilla de la lampara se rompe en muchos pedazos. Hay un momento de silencio mientras todos lo miran conmocionados, nunca antes había mostrado tal cantidad de poder y magia. Gruñe hacia la cara en shock de Potter y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que la pantalla del puntero también se rompe en pedazos.

― ¡Harry! ¡FUERA! ―Hermione le grita y Draco mira con asco como Ron saca a un muy sorprendido Harry de la habitación. Pansy rápidamente agarra un pañuelo y le limpia la nariz, cuando ella tira del pañuelo todo lo que ve fue que está humedecido con sangre.

Se pone de rodillas y se niega a llorar delante de tanta gente. Siente que Blaise le da un fuerte abrazo, e inspira profundamente. Empuja al hombre lejos de él, su corazón está vacío y destrozado, pero bloquea todas sus emociones, encerrándolas en el centro de su corazón.

― Draco... ―Hermione susurra acercándose a él. Ella le coge la mano y Draco la mira con unos ojos grises vacíos―. No lo hagas, por favor no te encierres ―Hermione dice, sus ojos están llorosos―. Mi corazón se está rompiendo en pedazos al verte tan... tan sin vida ―él le mira pero no dice una palabra, su mente está demasiado desordenada para pensar correctamente. Piensa en hace muchas semanas cuando Harry empezó a tener turnos nocturnos, una risa seca casi sin sonido sale de sus labios.

― Todas las señales estaban allí ―dice mirando al espacio más oscuro de la habitación―. Todas las malditas señales estaban allí y yo era demasiado cobarde para ver a través de ellas ―dice frotándose los ojos, parpadeando al sentir la quemadura de sus lágrimas.

«No puede hacerme esto ―Hermione le aprieta la mano, su cara se ve miserable como si fuera culpable, avergonzada de que su mejor amigo lo engañara.

«Harry no puede hacerme esto ―las ondas de choque por la pena y la negación se mezclan con la ira cuando su cerebro le insta a enfrentar la realidad, se sacude cada hueso de su cuerpo y su cara se rompe en pedazos, destrozando cada parte de sus _rasgos_. Draco se muerde el labio inferior, reteniendo sus lágrimas sin derramar, negándose a llorar y Hermione le da un fuerte abrazo. Justo cuando abre la boca, lo más probable para ofrecerle palabras de simpatía, la puerta se abre y dos pelirrojos entran a la habitación.

― Ron, ¿Charlie? ―escucha la voz de Hermione― ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Draco ―la voz de Charlie suena suave y siente cuando el hombre se acerca a él―. Lo siento mucho Draco ―mira a Charlie, quien se queda en blanco al ver la expresión de ira en su rostro. El hombre entonces camina hacia adelante y lo rodea con sus brazos y Draco cierra los ojos inhalando su colonia. No huele para nada como Harry, piensa.

**Jueves 6 de julio del año 2000**

― ¿Qué carajo quieres? ―Draco dice, su voz es muy baja mientras mira al hombre que está delante de él en la sala de la Mansión Zabini. Las constantes visitas de Harry y sus ruegos a Pansy para que le diera oportunidad de ver al rubio lo estaban volviendo loco, así que hoy, después de tres dolorosos días, finalmente decidió enfrentarse al imbécil de su marido.

― ¡Draco, lo siento! Si, por favor perdóname ―Harry suplica, corriendo hacia Draco y agarrándole el brazo, pero el rubio se aparta bruscamente, dando a su marido un ligero gruñido.

― No me toques, joder ―grita, alejando a Harry de él. Hicieron contacto visual y Draco se muerde el labio inferior tratando de no estallar en lágrimas.

― Draco... bebé...

― ¿A qué coño has estado jugando? ¿Pensaste que era divertido, engañarme de esa manera? ―dice, su voz es baja y ronca. Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca se abre y luego se cierra, su cerebro es incapaz de formar palabras poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Draco.

Sus puños están apretados y Draco abre la boca para soltar un sonido estridente, se traga el nudo de su garganta.

― ¿Ha sido ―continua, su tono sigue siendo salvaje―, entretenido para ti? ¿Eh, Potter? ―Harry se estremece ante el tono frío―. ¿Jugando a la casita conmigo así, como el perfecto maridito que se suponía que eras? ―Harry aprieta sus pantalones grises con su puño, los dedos amontonando la tela y retorciendo el puño, creando horribles pliegues. La culpa y la repugnancia que se agolpan en su interior son casi suficientes para hacer que quiera vomitar.

― No, yo... ―comienza a explicar, a hacer algo, a decir cualquier cosa, pero Draco lo corta.

― No hay nada ―sisea, con los ojos brillantes―, que puedas decirme que quiera saber de ti. Sal de aquí.

Harry lo mira, sus ojos se arremolinan de dolor y de sufrimiento, da un paso adelante.

― Draco, por favor, yo sólo...

― ¡Cállate! ―el rubio ruge, y hace zumbar los marcos de fotos en las paredes, a través de las ventanas de cristal y las lámparas. Harry se sacude ante la ola de magia pesada que sale del cuerpo de Draco―. Vete ―silba―. No quiero volver a verte nunca más ―Draco dice girándose sobre sus talones, alejándose mientras las lágrimas empiezan a gotear por sus ojos. Se alegra de darle la espalda a Potter, para no mostrar sus lágrimas, como si ya hubiera sido olvidado.

Más tarde, esa noche, se sienta en su cama, con Pansy caminando en su habitación y envolviéndolo con sus brazos mientras finge que no está llorando. Draco entierra su cara en el cuello de Pansy, contento de aún la tenerla, de saber que siempre tendrá a sus amigos, y debe haber dicho eso en voz alta, porque Pansy lo abraza más fuerte y le dice que es un idiota por decir eso. Diciendo, por supuesto que ella y Blaise nunca irán a ningún lado, no sin él. Cuando por fin se retiran, siente que será una larga noche, con giros bruscos y pronunciados en la sábana, incluso después de todo, lo único en lo que Draco puede pensar es en lo fría que es la cama sin Harry durmiendo a su lado.

*

― ¡Draco! ¡Tu depresión no es buena para el bebé! ―Blaise le grita―: ¡Tienes que comer más! ―dice ofreciéndole un vaso de leche. Draco lo aparta con la mano.

― No tengo hambre ―responde, ya han pasado tres semanas y aún no ha dado un paso fuera de la Mansión. Harry todavía no se ha puesto en contacto con él. Su pecho le duele, apretando su corazón con fuerza, haciendo que le sea difícil respirar.

<< Nos separamos, ¿no ...? ―levanta la vista hacia Blaise, sus ojos plateados brillan, su voz suena dura como si no pudiera captar la realidad―. Nunca volverá a mí, ¿verdad? ―su voz se rompe al mismo tiempo que Blaise baja la mirada, pero no llora, no lo haría.

― Oh Draco... ―exclama sentándose en el sofá, a su lado, y enroscando sus brazos alrededor del rubio, tirando de la cabeza de Draco hacia su pecho―. No vale la pena, por favor, estás lastimando a tu bebé de esta manera ―Draco no puede oírlo, toma su cara y solloza en la palma de sus manos, frotando sus ojos rápidamente negándose a reconocer que sus pestañas están realmente mojadas con lágrimas. Se siente desganado, con el corazón adormecido y entumecido... por joderlo todo, a todo el mundo. Cada minuto, cada segundo de su vida se siente como una tortura, todo en lo que pensaba era en Harry, sus promesas, sus recuerdos felices, su relación amorosa. Entonces, los recuerdos de él jodiendo a Ginny Weasley le pasan por el cerebro y siente como si fuera a un viaje al infierno con un dolor físico que se apodera de su corazón y le apuñala hasta la médula. No puede escapar. Respirar le parece más difícil. No importa lo mucho que intente olvidar y seguir adelante. No puede. Le gusta pensar que no tiene el corazón roto, que no está emocionalmente destrozado, que probablemente está sobrecargado de trabajo por su embarazo y que necesita calmar sus hormonas, pero entonces una voz silenciosa en el fondo de su mente le recuerda " _Le quiero_ ".

Blaise se queda con él durante su crisis, hasta que Draco se agota y se queda dormido.

*

Sonríe, era una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos se sienten entumecidos y pesados, le gusta pensar que se debe a las muchas horas de sueño, pero el enrojecimiento bajo sus ojos cuenta una historia diferente. Draco se sienta entre Pansy y Blaise mientras revisan su álbum de la infancia.

― ¡También deberíamos hacer uno del bebé de Draco! ―sugiere Pansy, con su cara brillando de emoción―. ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? ―pregunta mirando al rubio. Draco asiente con la cabeza―: ¡Oh! ¡Comparte! ―exclama Blaise dándole un codazo en el costado.

Pone su mano en su vientre. ― Si es un niño, James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter y si es una niña entonces Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter ―Draco mira hacia arriba para ver a sus dos mejores amigos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido― ¿No les gustan los nombres? ―pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Rápidamente sacuden la cabeza: ― No, es encantador. ¡Oh! ¿No sería Jamie un apodo muy bonito? ―dice Pansy sonriendo y Blaise asiente con la cabeza, alentándola― ¡Y Lily como Lilas! ―añade. Pansy jadea―. Oh, es muy lindo, me encanta ―y grita―. ¡¡No puedo esperar a saber el género, para poder ir de compras!! ―dice agarrando las manos de Draco y besándolas suavemente.

Draco sonríe a sus dos mejores amigos, sintiéndose bendecido.

― Gracias ―susurra, su voz suena pesada―. Sé que estoy actuando un poco loco, nervioso, un poco más loco, pero gracias por cuidarme ―dice mientras se le acumulan lágrimas en el rabillo de los ojos. Se traga el nudo de su garganta, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los labios temblorosos de Pansy se abren.

― No seas tonto ―dice, su voz suena también tan pesada como la de él―. Siempre estaremos aquí, siempre. Eres la única familia que nos queda ―ella le da un cálido abrazo.

― Y ustedes son la mía ―dice Draco cerrando los ojos, la cara de Harry inmediatamente aparece detrás de sus párpados y coloca suavemente su mano sobre el corazón, rezando a Dios para que salga de esta fiebre, vivo.

**Martes 11 de julio del año 2000**

Draco mira fijamente a la lechuza blanca sentada en su ventana, se apresura a abrir las puertas de cristal de la ventana.

― Vete, y dile a tu maldito dueño que no me envíe nada nunca más ―ordena. La lechuza se inclina hacia él y con un movimiento de cabeza se aleja volando. Se muerde el labio inferior, su corazón se hunde, cierra la ventana y vuelve a su cama.

 _"Cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo, Draco, organizaré la mejor y más grande fiesta que el mundo mágico haya visto jamás. Sólo por ti, te gustan las fiestas, ¿verdad? Haré cualquier cosa por ti'_ ". Cierra los ojos, una sonrisa triste se dibuja en sus labios. _Ya no quiero un niño_. ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Qué familia? ¿Qué futuro? El futuro del que una vez hablaron ahora parecía tan... tan dañado, tan poco claro, tan descolorido. Volvió a curvarse en la cama, revolviendo las mantas y Draco piensa que, por primera vez en muchos días, cuando vio aparecer la lechuza de Harry en su ventana, se sintió vivo. Su corazón se agitó, pero ahora que había enviado a la criatura de regreso, duda que Harry intente contactarlo de nuevo. Se ahoga en una risa miserable, al darse cuenta de que un rastro de lágrimas rueda desde el puente de su nariz, rápidamente se limpia. Maldición, un marido infiel y tramposo como Potter no merece ninguna de sus lágrimas. Aunque no puede controlar su dolor del corazón, desea que el hombre estuviera aquí a su lado, en esa cama fría y vacía, frotándole el estómago y susurrándole promesas de amor al oído. No puede evitar extrañar el toque de Harry, sus besos y su humor. Ha estado con él durante cinco años, por el bien de Merlín, cinco largos años de mierda. Está acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry, su sonrisa, su amor. ¿Cómo pudo Harry hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuvo que desenamorarse? ¿Por qué lo engañó? ¿Por qué? Había millones de razones por las que Draco debería olvidarlo, dejarlo, seguir adelante y nunca mirar atrás...

...

Pero

...

Su corazón no quería eso. Quería a Harry, a quien ya no podía tener.

*

Pasan doce días y ninguna palabra de Harry o carta llega desde la noche en que Draco despidió a la lechuza blanca.

**Lunes 23 de julio del año 2000**

Unos suaves dedos se deslizan por su cabello despertándolo. _Harry_. Draco siempre se queda dormido en el sofá esperando a que llegue a casa, y Harry siempre le toca el cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, pasando sus dedos a través de los suaves mechones de pelo platinado mientras Draco duerme. Luego se inclina para depositarle besos suaves por toda la cara, tarareando una suave melodía que adormece a Draco, y luego Harry lo lleva a su cama en brazos y lo acuesta suavemente, tirando de la manta caliente sobre él, para luego unirse a él en la cama después de comer y limpiar.

― Mm, Harry ―murmura, y los dedos en su cabello dejan de moverse. Draco se remueve bajo las sábanas, se estira y abre los ojos para encontrar a Pansy a su lado de la cama. Parpadea, sintiéndose confundido, y luego como una ola, el par de días pasados regresa rápidamente a su memoria y el sueño se le quita. La luz brillante de la ventana, que cae sobre la alfombra es suficiente para indicarle que de nuevo había llegado la mañana.

― Lo siento ―susurra Pansy ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa―. No quise despertarte.

― Está bien ―Draco tose, con la voz todavía áspera por el sueño. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a toser ligeramente.

<< Ya debería estar levantado ―se sienta, la cabeza le da vueltas y se siente enfermo, se toma un vaso de agua y sale de la cama corriendo hacia el baño. Pansy corre detrás de él mientras Draco se cierne sobre el inodoro, vomitando todo lo que tiene en su estómago. Ella le frota la espalda.

― Ssh, está bien ―Pansy llama mientras expulsa más vómito, de repente se siente muy mareado. Draco se limpia la boca con el brazo y Pansy lo ayuda a levantarse para caminar hacia el lavabo. Su visión capta a Blaise parado al lado de la puerta, tiene una mirada terrible en su rostro, una con la que está muy familiarizado, es la mirada de simpatía y lástima. Es la misma mirada que todo el mundo le puso hace dos años cuando su madre falleció. Mira hacia otro lado, abre el grifo de agua y agarra su cepillo de dientes.

― Estamos aquí para ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo pídenosla ―dice Blaise, Draco no lo mira a través del espejo, sólo asiente con la cabeza.

― Cherry hizo el desayuno, te veremos abajo ―menciona Pansy y Draco asiente nuevamente con la cabeza, cepillándose los dientes. Sale del baño, camina hacia su mesa de estudio y agarra un papel con una pluma.

Pansy coloca un vaso de jugo de mango con un plato con dos grandes panqueques frente a Draco.

― He estado pensando ―dice Draco mirándolos―. Y me he decidido ―continua mientras Blaise y Pansy lo miran con ojos curiosos.

― ¿Sobre qué? ―pregunta Blaise.

Draco respira profundamente, mira a sus dos mejores amigos que ahora lo miran preocupados.

― ¿Qué pasa Draco? ―Pansy le pide sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de mano.

― Me voy de Inglaterra ―dice finalmente. En el pozo de silencio que se forma observa sus expresiones, desde el vacío hasta el shock, y finalmente horror.

― ¡No, no lo harás! ―Blaise dice, su voz está llena de preocupación―. No puedes _irte_ ―Pansy asiente desesperadamente con la cabeza―. Sí, Draco, no seas absurdo.

Draco mira hacia su plato. ― Hablo en serio, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí ―explica parpadeando, sus ojos se sienten secos.

― P-pero ¿por qué? ―Pansy pide apretando sus muslos.

Draco inhala.

― Porque no puedo _respirar_ , carajo ―expresa mirándolos con ojos llorosos―, _está_ en todas partes, incluso cuando no está aquí ―su voz es ronca, está listo para desmoronarse.

«Siempre me duele, mi mente siempre me lleva de vuelta a él. No puedo respirar cuando sé que él está tan cerca que puede llegar fácilmente a mí. Donde sé que puedo fácilmente atraparlo de nuevo con la maldita Weaslette. Cuando sé que ya no vendrá por mí. No puedo, no puedo vivir más en Inglaterra... ―dice conteniendo las lágrimas― ...le escribí a Charlie esta mañana, explicándole que quiero viajar con él...

Pansy jadea. ― ¡Estás loco! ―le grita levantándose de su silla―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? Para ti _y_ para el bebé.

― Lo sé, pero está bien, necesito algo así para olvidarme de Harry.

― ¡JODER, Draco! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ―Blaise le grita golpeando sus manos en la mesa. Draco rechina los dientes:

― ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, me he vuelto loco! ―ruge, golpeando su puño en la mesa también, más fuerte que Blaise.

«No puedo... no puedo ―susurra, murmurando para sí mismo, agarra un trozo de su camisa en su puño justo donde su corazón palpitaba violentamente―. Es duro, muy duro. Déjenme ir. Por favor, por favor, déjenme ir ―su voz es un lamento en un grito indefenso. Pansy rápidamente salta hacia él, sosteniendo al rubio entre sus brazos. Entonces Blaise se levanta y se arrodilla al otro lado y también envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ambos y los sostiene con fuerza.

«No puedo... no puedo hacer esto... me está matando ―murmura―, no... no puedo respirar... ―su cuerpo tiembla, sostenido únicamente por los brazos de sus amigos rodeándolo.

― Shhh, está bien. Puedes irte, puedes irte ―Blaise susurra suavemente, es entonces que el dolor finalmente lo supera. Se va. Todo ha terminado. Lo golpea la realidad, es como una bofetada en la cara, como un viento agudo mientras finalmente asume la realidad. Harry no va a venir. Nunca volverá a él. El dolor lo golpea como un furioso huracán, lastimándolo con los brutales giros, dándole la vuelta y sacudiendo cada pedacito, cada parte de su cuerpo. Por un momento cree que sus huesos se romperán, que sus costillas se quebrarán por la fuerza y que su maltratado y roto corazón se desangrará. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que todo esto era una pesadilla, que Harry volvería a él. Que le diría algunas palabras dulces de disculpa y todo esto habría terminado. Draco volvería con él, olvidaría que todo esto había pasado porque así era como amaba a Harry. Aunque después de semanas de espera, Harry no había venido. Draco emite un sonido de asfixia, lucha contra ello, intenta luchar contra sus lágrimas, pero esto no es algo contra lo que pudiera luchar. No es algo contra lo que pueda ganar por mucho que lo intente. Sus pensamientos, como el océano oscuro, lo succionan, una y otra vez volviendo a tragárselo cuando su corazón está más débil y lo arrastra bajo sus pesadas y salvajes olas. Harry no va a volver con él. Draco siente el aliento tembloroso, el suave aroma de perfume de Pansy y el olor de la crema de afeitar de Blaise lo rodean fuertemente mientras le susurran palabras de consuelo en sus oídos recordándole que todavía estan allí, con él. Se permite escuchar sus palabras, deja que el consuelo lo acoja sabiendo que no dejarán que se ahogue. No dejarán que se hunda, no dejarán que se vaya, seguirían aferrándose a él, y lo alejarán del oscuro océano. Mientras salta de la montaña rocosa y se hunde en su dolor, su océano de dolor y tortura. Un pensamiento cruza su mente, mientras su respiración se hace cada vez más pesada, enganchándose a su abultada y dolorida garganta. Sus ojos se estrechan ardiendo con agua dulce y salada y su visión se vuelve borrosa. Su nariz se endurece y disminuye las inhalaciones de su nariz para evitar que el agua salada y resbaladiza llegue hasta la boca por medio de las fosas nasales. Su boca se abre, la voz se arrastra y se convierte en horribles sollozos que le rompen el corazón y le rompen los oídos, dejando a todos a su alrededor amargados. Sus lágrimas dolorosas y ardientes caen de sus ojos, y finalmente se deslizan hacia abajo mientras su grito de lamento rompe su garganta y el dolor en su pecho finalmente explota en algo terriblemente amargo, algo agrio. Su último pensamiento antes de apagar completamente su cerebro, es que no quiere volver a sentirse así de roto, nunca. Nunca más. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca...

― Lo odio ―gime―. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio ―dice frotando un lado de su cara con su hombro, mientras que su agarre se hace más fuerte―. Joder... Joder ―Draco inhala con fuerza―. Lo amo, lo amo ―solloza, sus lágrimas caen y se disuelven en el vestido de Pansy. Se clava los dedos en sus brazos, agarrándolos con fuerza mientras se muerde la lengua con los ojos apretados tan fuerte que puede ver pequeñas estrellas blancas detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

«Lo amo ―susurra entre gritos―. Lo amo.

*

― Llévame contigo ―pide Draco mientras Charlie se sienta frente a él en el sofá de la sala. Charlie le mira fijamente a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―se sorprende, apoyando las manos fuertemente en sus rodillas.

― A Australia, o a donde quiera que vayas, solo llévame contigo ―la habitación está en silencio, es después de un par de segundos cuando siente a Pansy agarrando su mano.

― Draco... él quiere viajar ―menciona ella, mirando a Charlie Weasley poniendo una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Draco cierra sus ojos grises cuando los azules de Charlie se centran demasiado en él.

― Por favor Charlie, llévame contigo ―Draco se acerca al hombre y se inclina hacia delante tomando sus grandes manos con las suyas. Se queda mirando al hombre mientras se pone de rodillas, apretando las manos de Charlie.

― Es muy peligroso Dra...

― No me importa ―Draco interrumpe, su voz suena fuerte y firme, un poco oxidada por el llanto de antes pero desafiantemente determinada―. Podría ayudarte, déjame unirme a tu equipo como sanador ―dice aferrando sus dedos en las manos del mayor―. Quiero salir de aquí ―Weasley vaciló, Blaise se acerca a Charlie y pone sus manos en los hombros del hombre.

― Por favor Weasley ―dice mirando a los ojos del hombre.

Charlie mira hacia abajo centrándose otra vez en los ojos grises del rubio, observándose el uno al otro.

― Por favor Charlie ―dice Draco, con determinación en sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios del pelirrojo.

― Me voy en dos días, el miércoles por la noche, ¿crees que puedes hacer las maletas? ―Charlie pregunta, apretando sus manos y es recompensado con una brillante sonrisa en los labios de Draco. Un resoplido de alivio que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, sale instantáneamente de sus pulmones y Draco se siente más ligero que antes.

― No le digas a nadie sobre esto, especialmente a Potter ―dice mirando a Charlie.

El hombre le sonríe―: Lo que quieras Draco ―asegura y luego Draco se levanta.

― Gracias... Charlie ―dice Pansy sonriéndole y el pelirrojo mayor le devuelve la sonrisa.

*

Va a la casa de Grimmauld Place cuando Charlie le envía un mensaje diciendo que Potter pasará la noche en casa de los Weasley para despedirse de él. Draco se lleva una maleta, empaca todas sus pertenencias encogiéndolas con un hechizo antes de meterlas en su maleta. Con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos, tarda menos de una hora en empacar todo y de asegurarse de no dejar nada, nada, atrás. Echa una última mirada a la casa, antes de pisar la chimenea y sin decir adiós, avanza y desapareciendo con un destello verde.

**Sábado 10 de agosto del año 2003**

Draco bosteza, inclinándose para tomar la carta que se ha deslizado a través de la parte inferior de su puerta. Lee el remitente de las cuatro cartas, mientras sube las escaleras, sus pies le llevan ciegamente hacia su persona favorita. Hay una carta de Pansy, una de Blaise, Charlie y... el Ministerio de Hechicería de Inglaterra. Draco parpadea, mirando la carta en sus manos "¡Owa!" escuchó una voz fuerte y burbujeante y el rubio levanta la mirada hacia arriba para ver a un niño, observándolo con unos grandes ojos mientras levantaba sus gordas manos en el aire y las apoya eventualmente en el carrito de bebé.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, la carta queda completamente olvidada mientras la arroja sobre su cama y camina hacia su bebé.

― Buenos días, amor ―dice agarrando al niño de un año y medio entre sus brazos, besa sus gordas mejillas suavemente. El bebé se ríe cuando Draco le acaricia la nariz y se inclina para besar sus labios en un rápido picoteo.

«¿Qué piensas Jamie del puré de plátano? ―Draco pregunta y esos ojos verdes parpadearon para mirarlo. Draco traga, esos ojos, esos ojos diabólicos e impresionantes, siempre se lo recuerdan, todo el tiempo. Sacude la cabeza, han pasado más de tres años, le dice a su corazón mientras se inclina para besar las sienes de James.

― ¡Yaaa! ―levanta sus pequeños brazos en el aire, asiente con el cabeza tan rápido que casi choca con la mandíbula de Draco. El rubio se ríe entre dientes.

― Está bien, está bien ―dice frotando su otra mano en la espalda del bebé―. Pero tu padre no puede prometer que comerá lo mismo que tú, me gustan los panqueques de chocolate.

― ¡Achiiiii!!

― ¡Sé que no son saludables! ¡Pero son tan buenos, Jamie!

― ¿Booeeenoo?

Draco se ríe y le besa la nariz. ― Sí, muy booeno ―dice entrando en la cocina. Draco sostiene a James, mientras le da un golpe, agarrando un plátano y luego lo aplasta con una cuchara.

― Ma, mama.

― ¿Si, bebé? ―pregunta Draco.

― Ma-ma, mama ―James balbucea las palabras, haciendo sonidos de bebé.

― Sí, bebé ―dice Draco agarrando el tazón y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Pone a James en la silla de bebé, lo asegura con el cinturón de seguridad negro y luego voltea la larga bandeja negra, colocando el tazón de plátano frente a él.

<< Ahhh, Jamie ―dice Draco sosteniendo la cuchara con el puré de plátanos cerca de los labios de James.

― Waaa ―el bebé abre la boca y luego se jacta de la cuchara de plástico, arrastrando los labios hacia el borde.

Han pasado tres años, tres años de vivir solo en Francia. Después de que Draco se fue con Charlie a Australia, decidió ir a Francia dos meses después. Su padre tenía una casa construida en Francia; París, donde vive ahora con su bebé. Como todavía se encontraba de baja por embarazo, el Ministerio de Inglaterra le continuaba pagando un salario medio, no es que necesitara el dinero, por supuesto, pero quién era él para quejarse cuando el dinero gratis estaba llenando su cuenta de galones. La carta continuaba esperando y Draco creyó saber de qué se trataba. Suspiró.

"¿Ben?" Jamie inclina su cabeza y acaricia sus gordas manos en la cara de Draco. El rubio sonríe y gira su cabeza ligeramente para besar esas pequeñas manos

― Sí, papá está bien.

― Pa~ ―el bebé se ríe, encantado por la respuesta. Esos ojos verdes se iluminan y Draco los mira fijamente, su corazón se hunde un poco, pone una sonrisa triste por una palabra, un nombre que se apodera de su cerebro.

Después de alimentar a James, carga al niño y lo lleva a la sala de estar.

― Accio los juguetes de James ―dice Draco y un montón de coches de plástico, pelotas, juguetes musicales se acercan de manera ruidosa por las escaleras a la sala de estar, caen al suelo delante de sus pies. James grita de alegría.

― ¡¡¡Eaaa!!! ―su voz suena aguda mientras aplaude y Draco lo pone suavemente en el suelo lanzando un hechizo protector a su alrededor antes de volver a la cocina.

Se prepara unos panqueques con café y se toma una hora para desayunar. Parece que su apetito se ha desvanecido. Piensa en la carta que le espera para abrir y se pregunta si debería volver a Inglaterra, a casa, pero no tiene una casa. La Mansión Malfoy no es más que una gran caja vacía construida en un paisaje de campos verdes vacíos. Fue su hogar una vez - cuando sus padres estaban vivos, donde él, Blaise y Pansy crecieron juntos, su hogar de la infancia. Aunque, es todo historia ahora, al igual que sus padres, su niñez, se ha ido para siempre, accesible sólo mediante la memoria. Suspirando, empuja su silla hacia atrás, recoge su plato, la taza que aún está llena de café y la coloca en el fregadero. Tal vez podría comprar un apartamento, no podía vivir con Blaise y Pansy, especialmente con James. Ellos necesitan su privacidad, sí, lo hará, comprará una caja que flotaba en el cielo y la llamará "hogar". Draco camina a la sala para ver cómo está James, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios al encontrar al bebé felizmente jugando con sus pies y riéndose consigo sí mismo. Luego sube a su habitación, coge las cuatro cartas de la cama y vuelve a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Primero abre la carta de Pansy.

_Mi querido Draco,_

_Prometiste escribirme más, pero nunca lo haces, te haré saber que estoy decepcionada, aunque podría imaginar la vida agitada de un padre soltero, así que supongo que no puedo culparte por tu mal hábito de escribir una vez al mes. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Jamie? He estado anhelando verlo, me enviaste su foto en la última carta, mi corazón se estremeció e inmediatamente la enmarqué. ¡Me sorprendió ver lo grande que está ahora! La última vez que lo vi fue cuando diste a luz al angelito. Su sonrisa es tan adorable, tan dulce que llegó al fondo de mi corazón. Por favor, envíame más fotos de mi adorable ángel y de ti también, querido. Siento que Blaise y yo no podamos visitarte mucho, pero ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Nuestros trabajos son tan agitados que ni siquiera nos vemos mucho y vivimos en la misma casa! Increíble. Te echo de menos, amor, desearía que volvieras a mí. Lo sé, sé que no quieres, pero... te extraño mucho, tu cara, tu voz y sólo a ti. Vuelve Draco, vuelve, han pasado tres años. Quiero ver a Jamie, tengo tantos regalos para él que no puedo entregar porque son demasiado grandes y pesados para que los lleve una lechuza, así que se amontonan en mi habitación. Es bastante frustrante en realidad, Blaise siempre me dice que compre regalos pequeños, pero no estoy de acuerdo, quiero comprar el mejor y más fino regalo para mi precioso Jamie. Escríbeme pronto, amor, espero saber de ti... ¡Oh! También arreglé la red floo, sé que es hora, eh. Pórtate bien Draco, espero saber de ti muy pronto._

_Tuya,_

_Pansy_

Draco sonré, lee la carta de nuevo, una sensación de calor burbujea en su estómago, contento de saber que por fin ha arreglado su red flu y ahora puede hacerles llamadas y verlos cara a cara.

A continuación, lee la carta de Blaise, que también pregunta por su salud y por James, con la promesa de escribir más. Mira fijamente la carta de Charlie, de su bolsillo saca su varita y con un "Incendio" el papel blanco inmediatamente estalla en fuego y lo ve arder hasta que se deshace en cenizas negras. Draco mira la última carta sin abrir que tiene entre sus manos. Respira profundamente y abre la carta.

_Estimado señor Malfoy-Potter_

Su mirada se congela en el nombre, Draco sacude la cabeza y comienza a leer el resto de la carta ignorando la puñalada en su corazón.

_Estimado señor Malfoy-Potter_

_San Mungo quiere ofrecerle su trabajo como sanador en el mejor hospital de Inglaterra y felicitarle por su saludable parto. Como sabe, debido al embarazo masculino recibió tres años de baja, pero debido a su fabuloso desempeño y excelentes habilidades nos gustaría que volviera a nuestro equipo como nuestro Sanador. Habrá una ceremonia de inicio el lunes 30 de septiembre, dando la bienvenida a todos los sanadores junior y a los que regresen. Esperamos verle allí. Si está interesado en unirse a nuestro equipo de nuevo, por favor envíe su respuesta dentro de tres días, esperamos recibir su lechuza pronto._

_Sinceramente suya,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica_

Los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par al ver la firma, ¿Hermione? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en la jefa de la fuerza legal? Él se muerde el labio inferior, ¿eso significa que ella sabe su ubicación? Por supuesto que sí, estaba escrito en sus archivos, pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿les dijo a otros sobre su ubicación? Si es así... ¿por qué no...? _¡No! No vas a pensar en él, Draco_. _No te persiguió cuando dejaste Inglaterra, no lo hará ahora_ , se dijo a sí mismo, con las manos apretadas, arrugando la carta. De repente su cerebro se cruzó con otro pensamiento, Hermione mencionó su embarazo en la carta... Dios mío, así que probablemente sabe lo de James. El corazón de Draco se agitó en pánico y luego se instaló en su estómago. _No_ , él piensa, _ella no se lo dijo a nadie_. Si lo hubiera hecho, su llamado " _marido_ " ya habría ido definitivamente tras él.

_Ya no quiero un niño._

O tal vez no lo haría, Draco piensa dolorosamente.

― ¿Been? ―levanta la vista para ver a James mirándolo, con los ojos bien abiertos por la preocupación. Draco le hace un tictac con la lengua, recordándose a sí mismo que los niños son sensibles a la magia y pueden sentir el cambio en el aura, especialmente la de sus padres. Se arrastra por el sofá y recoge su pequeño cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

― Estoy bien ahora ―Draco susurra acariciando con la nariz el pelo marrón dorado del bebé, tarareando ligeramente. James se acurruca en él, dejando escapar un suspiro.

― Agugoo ―dice y Draco dobla sus brazos alrededor de él aún más fuerte apoyando su cabeza sobre su pequeña cabeza.

― Te quiero ―dijo Draco.

― Te quedooooo.

Draco se ríe, lo balancea un poco, de lado a lado.

― ¿Quieres que te lea un libro, Jamie? ―pregunta Draco.

― ¡¡Agggeiiii!! ―el bebé aplaude, la energía fluye de su cuerpo mientras asiente con la cabeza al rubio. Draco se ríe entre dientes y lleva a James a su habitación. Agarra un pequeño libro muggle llamado "Caperucita Roja" y se deja caer en la cama con James encima de él.

― ¿Adónde vas, pequeña? ―Draco lee.

― ¡¡Ohhhh!! ―exclama James con sus manos volando hacia su boca, haciendo un sonido horrorizado cuando Draco voltea la página donde había un lobo dibujado en ella.

― Así es, lobo malo ―el rubio le dice― ¡grrr! ―gruñe y James lo copia.

― rrr ―trata de enrollar la lengua, pero solo logra escupir y Draco se ríe ligeramente besando la parte superior de su cabeza. A mitad del libro, el bebé bosteza con fuerza, los ojos se le cierran y el rubio guarda el libro dando la vuelta a James. Le da palmaditas en la espalda, mientras las gordas mejillas de James se aprietan contra su pecho y Draco empieza a tararear una canción muggle que una vez escuchó en la radio hace mucho tiempo. Sólo recordando los trozos de la letra deja fluir su voz y empieza a interpretar la canción en un canto de cuna muy suave. ― _Y he estado tan atrapado en mi trabajo, que no he visto lo que pasa, pero ahora sé que es mejor que duerma solo_ ―Draco canta lentamente, en su propia melodía suave, frotando ligeramente con sus dedos el pequeño pelo castaño de James― _Porque si te gusta tanto tu aspecto Oh, nena, deberías irte y quererte a ti misma_ ―canta frotando la espalda de su bebé, sonríe cuando James intenta tararear, su voz pesada sale desde de la parte de atrás de su garganta―. _Y si crees que todavía me estoy aferrando a algo, deberías irte y quererte a ti mismo_ ―los ojos de James estan ahora cerrados y su respiración se vuelve lenta y pronto el bebé se queda dormido en sus brazos. Draco se levanta, se inclina y besa sus mejillas rosadas.

― Dulces sueños ―susurra acostando al niño en el carrito de bebé, besando su frente suavemente. Luego se pone en marcha, colocando las cartas en su mesa lateral, mirándolas por última vez antes de bajar a completar el resto de sus tareas.

*

Al día siguiente, se sienta en una silla de madera frente a su mesa de estudio con una pluma entre los dedos. Retuerce la pluma, la pluma se frota contra su barbilla, piensa en las palabras adecuadas para escribir. James está sentado en su cama, rodando, riéndose para sí mismo mientras juega con un peluche. Draco suspira, frotando su mano a través de su cabello platinado.

_Estimada señora Hemione Granger-Weasley_

Finalmente escribe.

_Sería un honor para mí aceptar el trabajo como sanador en San Mungo e informarle lo emocionado que estoy de unirme al equipo de nuevo. Confío en que puedo hacer un cambio significativo contribuyendo al hospital y estoy muy agradecido por la oportunidad que me han brindado._

_Asistiré a la inauguración el 30 de septiembre, espero verla._

_Gracias por la confianza que me han expresado, espero con ansias empezar a trabajar de nuevo como sanador._

_Suyo,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Sostiene su pluma, mirando su apellido. Inconscientemente, su mano viaja hasta su cuello tocando una cadena de plata. Saca la cadena de su camisa, un pesado anillo de tántalo dorado se enlazaba alrededor de la cadena y los dedos de Draco se acercan para jugar con la brillante joya que una vez usó alrededor de su dedo anular. Él y su _esposo_ no estaban divorciados, aunque ya no vivían juntos. Draco nunca se molestó en pedir el divorcio a su marido debido a sus propios sentimientos conflictivos que no le gustaba reconocer dejándolos oxidados en el fondo de su mente. En cuanto a su compañero de vida, nunca presentó un caso de divorcio contra Draco, así que lógicamente seguían casados. Por lo tanto, sólo tenía sentido que escribiera " _Malfoy-Potter_ " en lugar de sólo " _Malfoy_ ", incluso si realmente no quería escribir el exasperante nombre de ese bastardo junto a su propio nombre.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose frustrado se agarró el pelo y tiró ligeramente de él.

― ¡Ma! ―escucha la voz aguda de James y gira la cabeza para ver al bebé que se arrastra hacia él. Sus ojos se abren cuando la mano del bebé se desliza por el borde y Draco salta hacia delante cogiendo a su pequeño en sus brazos antes de que James se golpee en el suelo.

― James... ¿intentas darme un ataque al corazón? ―refunfuña, con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo mientras el bebé se tumba boca abajo. Draco mira fijamente al techo, medio escuchando el divagar de James suspirando y mira al bebé sentado sobre su vientre. Esos ojos verdes lo miran fijamente, el fuego los envuelve, se ven tan vivos como... como...― Realmente te pareces a tu papá, sabes ―murmura Draco levantando la mano y acariciando las mejillas regordetas de James.

«James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter ―susurra mientras el bebé se mueve y se acuesta en el pecho de Draco. Moviendo su cabeza, James comienza a chuparse el pulgar y los ojos de Draco siguen hasta su mesa de estudio, donde su carta inacabada descansa―. Potter... Potter, Potter ―su corazón se siente vacío― Malfoy-Potter...

«Draco Malfoy-Potter

Cerró los ojos, los recuerdos de hace tres años destellaron a través de sus parpados cerrados.

*

En la pacífica y tranquila noche, la encantadora voz de Pansy se agita a través de su gran casa vacía.

― ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ? ―grita la mujer, casi saltando de alegría.

― ¡¡¡Shhh!!! Pans ―Draco dice poniendo su dedo en los labios― ¡Vas a despertar a Jamie!

― Draco, si estás bromeando, iré personalmente y te arrebataré la vida ―Blaise resopla, aunque su voz también suena tan viva como la de su esposa. Draco se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

― No te miento, tonta ―dice con una sonrisa―. Vuelvo a Inglaterra.

**Viernes 22 de agosto del año 2003**

Pansy abraza su cuerpo con fuerza, sus lágrimas empapan su cuello mientras le murmura varios insultos. Draco se ríe entre dientes, James parece absolutamente perdido en sus brazos mientras mira a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos para inspeccionar su nuevo entorno. La abraza por la espalda con una mano y ella jadea alejándose instantáneamente cuando sus ojos se posan en el bebé en sus brazos.

— Oh querido, mira que guapo —exclama Pansy, su voz suena ronca mientras él le limpia las lágrimas con los dedos. James la mira fijamente, luego se acurruca con Draco, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su padre.

«Hola James —su voz es suave y dulce—. Ven con la tía Pansy —dice extendiendo las manos al niño. Draco le da un codazo con el brazo, James gira la cabeza para mirarlo y el rubio le sonríe y luego señala con la cabeza a Pansy—. Bueno, adelante —dice. James vacila por un momento, mira a Pansy y ella le ofrece una suave sonrisa a cambio, eso rompe la tensión. El bebé se inclina hacia adelante desde los brazos de Draco, cayendo en los de Pansy. Ella lo abraza con fuerza—. Oh tú, hermoso ángel —Pansy dice girándolo en sus brazos rápidamente haciendo reír a James y luego le besa sus gordas mejillas. Draco sonríe y mira a Blaise, el hombre le sonríe tirando de él en un abrazo varonil.

— Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta —dice a su oído.

— Hmm —Draco afirma abrazando al hombre alto de vuelta. Se retiran, Blaise le sonríe, le despeina y Draco se quita la mano de encima—. El pelo no —dice serio. Blaise se ríe—. Siempre el mismo imbécil —dice sonriendo y Draco le devuelve la sonrisa. Saca su varita mágica, encoge el equipaje de Draco y el rubio le agradece entregándole su larga gabardina marrón. Se dirigen a la Mansión Zabini, Draco coloca su equipaje en la esquina de la sala de estar y balancea la mano para quitarle el hechizo.

— Draco, le pedí a Cherry que hiciera tu platillo favorito —menciona Pansy, dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras Blaise le quita a James, sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos. Draco gime.

— Echaba de menos su cocina, no puedo esperar a comer su comida de nuevo —dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¡Maestro Draco! —Cherry grita saltando— ¡Al fin está en casa!

Draco se ríe: ― Sí, he vuelto, me alegro de verte de nuevo Cherry. He traído algunos regalos para ti.

El alfo jadea: ― ¡Oh, no, maestro! ¡No debería gastar su dinero en alguien inútil como yo! ―incluso con el insulto sus ojos brillan con deleite.

― Tonterías ―Draco sacude la cabeza―. Eres de la familia ―y lo dice en serio, Cherry ha estado con ellos desde que tenía memoria.

Se sonroja ante el cumplido, prácticamente balanceándose de alegría. ― Gracias maestro ―responde tímidamente.

― ¿Hermione Granger? ―Pansy dice mientras toma un vaso de jugo de mango y lo traga. Draco asiente con la cabeza y mira a Blaise―. ¿Alguna vez te dijo algo, Blaise? Eres su asistente después de todo.

Blaise mastica tranquilamente su comida.

― Ella lo sabe, no quería decírtelo porque no quería que te preocuparas ―responde―. No le dije nada que ya supiera, prometió no decir una palabra a Potter ni a nadie pero tengo el presentimiento de que Weasley lo sabe.

El rubio suspira, perdiendo el apetito inmediatamente.

― Draco, no te preocupes. Ella estaba en realidad bastante triste, creo que, aunque se sintió ofendida. Aceptó que no se lo dijeras ―explica Blaise, colocando su tenedor cerca de su plato. Draco se pone de pie, su silla se echa hacia atrás haciendo un chirrido.

― Me siento muy agotado ―dice caminando hacia la silla del bebé y sacando a James de ella.

― Draco... ―gira la cabeza para ver un ceño fruncido en sus rostros.

Exhala un suspiro de derrotado.

― Yo... ―Draco abre y cierra la boca―. Buenas noches ―y dice que se pondrá en marcha y se va a la habitación de invitados con James en sus brazos. Coloca al bebé en la cama y busca una botella de leche vacía. Llama a Cherry y le pide que llene el biberón con leche fresca y caliente. Draco se pone el pijama y se acerca a James, quien juega con los pies y parece muy enérgico. Da un suspiro de cansancio, oh niño, iba a pasar una larga noche tratando de que se durmiera, esperaba que James no fuera tan ruidoso. Toma la parte superior de la ropa de James para quitársela, y ve instantáneamente la gordita y brillante barriga de su bebé. Sonríe cuando sus frías manos hacen reír a su bebé, Draco besa la suave barriga del bebé y le hace cosquillas un poco haciendo que el niño se ria más.

― Te quiero ―susurró.

― te quedoooo ―responde James. Salta cuando Cherry aparece delante de él con un estallido entregándole una botella de leche caliente.

― Gracias ―dice Draco y el elfo asiente.

― No hay problema Maestro, Cherry está feliz de servir ―dice con una reverencia y luego se desvanece. Coloca la botella en la mesa lateral, cambia rápidamente la ropa de James por su pijama de noche y luego mueve su varita para apagar las luces. Se acuesta en la cama, llevando a James a su lado y agarrando el biberón. Pune la tetina transporte en los labios del bebé, pero James sacude la cabeza.

― ¡¡Juuaaa!! ―dice saltando, y luego abofetea a Draco en la cara riéndose a carcajadas.

― Oh Jamie, esta noche no, nene ―Draco se queja, sentándose. Cruza las piernas, agarra al niño y lo acuesta sobre sus piernas en posición horizontal. Empieza a sacudir sus piernas, meciendo el cuerpo de James mientras empieza a cantar una canción de cuna.

― ¡Ahh! ―James llora, rodando por las piernas de Draco pareciendo enfadado. El rubio suspira al caer sobre el colchón, James se arrastra hasta su estómago y luego salta sobre su vientre.

― ¡Uff! ―el cuerpo de Draco salta hacia adelante y la risa del pequeño llena la habitación.

― Genial, quiere jugar ―gime mientras se reacomoda en la cama, siente que sus ojos se vuelven más pesados mientras su cabeza da vueltas por el sueño. Se siente cansado, pero no puede dormirse con James todavía despierto, y si se cae de la cama y se hace daño. Agarra el pequeño cuerpo que salta sobre su estómago e intent de nuevo obligarlo a acostarse a su lado. El bebé obstinado, rompe en un llanto frustrante y Draco lo deja ir. James deja salir un pequeño resoplido y luego se aleja rodando.

«Tan terco ―murmura girando a su lado mientras James levanta el pie hasta su boca y se chupa el dedo gordo y luego se ríe―. Igual que tu papá ―Draco dice, sus dedos se acercan para frotar el anillo dorado que cuelga de su camisa blanca. No sabe cuánto tiempo ve a James jugar mientras lucha por mantenerse despierto con su cabeza estallando de dolor, gritándole que se duerma. Finalmente, el niño se arrastra a su lado y se acurruca en su pecho bostezando fuertemente. En una neblina, agarra el biberón a ciegas de la mesa lateral, todavía caliente por el hechizo de calor y se lo mete en la boca al bebé. Mientras James lo chupa silenciosamente, con los ojos cerrados, Draco deja caer su brazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y acerca al niño. Ni siquiera tiene la energía para tararear una canción de cuna, sólo recuerda cerrar los ojos con un suspiro de alivio y se sumerge en la oscuridad con la última imagen de unos familiares ojos verdes vagando por su mente.

**Domingo 23 de agosto del año 2003**

Pansy se apoya en la puerta, observando en silencio y sonriendo para sí misma.

― ¿James? ―dice Draco.

James se ríe y se balancea hacia adelante para dar un enorme beso descuidado en la cara de Draco, sus labios se deslizan en la boca del rubio en lugar de sus mejillas.

― ¡Mammi! ―dice el bebé. Draco lo mira fijamente―: ¡Mamá no, mocoso, padre! Padre, sabía que no debería haberle dejado ver todos esos dibujos animados muggles ―murmura en voz baja.

― Padre, James ―Draco dice―. Intentémoslo de nuevo; ¿de acuerdo?

El bebé movió su cuerpo hacia adelante con excitación.

― ¡Mammi! ―dice en voz alta.

― Padre.

― Mammi.

Draco suspira, rindiéndose. Pansy se ríe ligeramente mientras Draco acomoda el sedoso cabello marrón dorado de James detrás de su oreja.

― Papi ―dice el rubio y se ríe del intento de Draco, como si James fuera a llamarlo de otra manera que no fuera mami.

― ¡Pha-pi!

Pansy parpadea.

― ¡Oh! Así que puedes llamarlo papá pero a mí mami, eh, mocoso ―ella observa como Draco le hace cosquillas a su bebé haciendo reír a James en voz alta. Pansy entrecierra sus ojos.

― ¿Quién es "él"? ―pregunta y ve a Draco saltar y luego girarse para mirarla.

― Merlín, Pans, me asustaste con las luces del día ―Draco resopla poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Pansy camina hacia él.

― ¿Quién es "él"? ―pregunta de nuevo, sus ojos captan las manos de Draco moviéndose hacia su espalda escondiendo algo.

― Draco ―dice en tono de advertencia. El rubio se muerde el labio inferior.

― Nadie ―murmura mirando a James.

― yaaa ―James chilla fuerte, con las manos en alto exigiendo a Pansy que lo sostenga. Ella sonríe al bebé y lo levanta. Ella mira fijamente a Draco y luego vuelve a mirar a James.

― Draco ―dice mirando a James e ignorando la mirada confusa de Draco.

― Mammi ―El bebé se ríe, su mano regordeta ahueca su cara y Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

― Harry ―Pansy llama, el corazón de Draco se detiene con los ojos abiertos de horror.

― ¡Pha-pi! ― James responde en voz alta, aplaudiendo.

Pansy se gira para dirigirle a Draco una mirada seria, sin embargo se da cuenta de que el rubio mira a otro lado. Se quedan callados un par de minutos mientras Pansy espera una respuesta que sabe nunca va a tener.

― No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ―pregunta finalmente, forzando al rubio y presionándolo para que responda.

Draco abre la boca y continua mirando alrededor de la habitación.

― Porque... ―dice―. Es su padre y James debería saberlo.

Pansy aprieta los dientes.

― Incluso si Potter es un completo imbécil, que no merece el título de padre ―dice, sus ojos parpadean de ira. Draco le eche una mirada.

― Aunque lo sea, es su derecho ―dice. Pansy sacude la cabeza.

― Lo que sea ―responde―. Vine para hacerte saber que el desayuno está listo. Blaise y yo nos tomamos un día libre para ayudarte a mudarte, así que no tienes que preocuparte por hacerlo solo con Jamie.

Draco asiente con la cabeza. ― Gracias ―dice agradecido.

**Lunes 30 de septiembre del año 2003**

― ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya? ―Pansy pregunta por quincuagésima vez mientras Draco se acomoda la corbata gris oscura. Eran las 5:00 de la tarde, y estaba casi listo para salir de la casa para la ceremonia.

― Si Pans ―dice mirando a la mujer―. Estaré junto a Blaise todo el tiempo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse ―tomó a James entre sus brazos y le besó las mejillas.

― Pero, ¿y si Granger trae a Potter con ella? ―Draco siente como si un fuerte golpe atravesara su cuerpo provocando que se congele.

― Ya hablamos de esto antes ―dice mirándola―. Estaré bien, han pasado tres años ―ella le dirige una mirada crítica, un ceño fruncido junto con sus regordetes labios rosados mientras abre la boca para hablar―. Detente, Pansy ―Draco dice sintiendo que su voz se acalambra, sintiéndose frustrado. Ella se estremece.

― Sólo estoy preocupada... ―Pansy susurra mirando al suelo. Draco siente culpa apuñalando su corazón, suspira y la abraza:

― Lo siento, lo sé... es que... ¿podemos no hablar de él? ―le susurra al oído y ella asiente con la cabeza. James hace un sonido agudo― "¡¡Wiya!!" ―dice alejando a Pansy de Draco. El rubio se ríe―: ¡Pequeña bola de celos, lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú! ―Pansy exclama mientras le hace cosquillas al bebé, luego lo aleja de los brazos de Draco.

― Draco, ¿estás listo? ―Blaise pregunta corriendo a la habitación con una chaqueta negra ligera en sus brazos― Usarás _eso_.

Draco parpadea y se mira en el espejo, llevaba un traje gris muggle con una camisa de cuello negro completada con una corbata gris oscura.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo esto? ―pregunta volviendo la cabeza a su amigo que lleva una túnica de mago. Blaise sacude la cabeza:

― Nada, vámonos o llegaremos tarde ―responde. Asiente con la cabeza y se gira para coger a James de los brazos de Pansy. Draco envuelve al niño fuertemente con sus brazos, se aleja y lo mira.

― Serás un buen niño con la tía Pansy, ¿verdad Jamie?

James se ríe.

― Mammi ―dice y Draco le sonríe cálidamente, besándole la frente. Le devuelve el bebé a Pansy.

― Si se pone quisquilloso o algo así, me envías un patronus y volveré en seguida ―dice y la dama pone los ojos en blanco.

― Sí, sí, lo sé. Ahora vete antes de que Blaise te mate ―dice sonriendo. Él le besa la mejilla y luego a James y corre abajo para encontrar a Blaise esperándole cerca de la chimenea.

― Tengo tu abrigo ―dice Blaise. Draco sonríe y agarra el abrigo marrón.

― Gracias ―dice entrando a la chimenea con Blaise. Cierra los ojos, su corazón late contra sus costillas por un solo momento y luego abre los ojos para encontrarse de pie en la gran chimenea del edificio del Ministerio. Blaise le da un codazo.

― Ven ―sonríe dando un paso adelante y Draco lo sigue hasta la sala de conferencias.

La sala de conferencia estaba llena de jóvenes y Draco sonríe al recordar cómo él también estuvo una vez allí durante sus primeros días como sanador.

― Ve al frente, toma asiento, tendré que unirme a Granger en el escenario trasero ―informa Blaise y Draco asiente con la cabeza. Echa un vistazo a la gran sala, Draco parpadea cuando ve una cara familiar. Sonriendo se acerca a la persona y baja la mano a la silla vacía que estaba a su lado:

― ¿Te importa si me uno? ―Draco pregunta. La persona mira hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos en shock.

― ¿¡Malfoy!? ―dice―. Por supuesto, siéntate.

― Gracias ―Draco dice al sentarse al lado del alto ex-Gryffindor―. Largo tiempo Longbottom.

― Por favor, llámame Neville, creo que ya hemos pasado el reinado de Hogwarts ―dice el hombre girando los ojos y Draco asiente con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

― Entonces me llamarás Draco a cambio ―Neville arquea sus cejas con sorpresa.

― Claro, Draco ―dice sonriendo.

― Entonces... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Draco le pregunta mientras se recuesta en su silla, con las manos en los bolsillos.

― Estoy aquí para dar la bienvenida a todos los sanadores junior. Estamos sentados en el lado equivocado, ¿puedo añadir? ―Neville dice señalando con el pulgar al otro lado del salón donde se sentaron todos los sanadores nuevos. Draco se encoge de hombros.

― Todos son asientos negros para mí ―Neville se ríe a carcajadas.

― Veo al mismo Malfoy de siempre ―y el ex-slytherin le sonrió.

<<Sabes que tu regreso ha estado viajando por todo el ministerio desde que enviaste tu carta confirmando que te unirías de nuevo ―agrega Neville sonriendo.

― Eso escuché ―responde Draco.

― John ha estado hablando de ti sin parar. Draco esto, Draco aquello... a veces es molesto ―el hombre puso los ojos en blanco y Draco le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

― ¿Son celos lo que escucho? ―dice arqueando su ceja y Neville le dirige una mirada seria.

― Casi ―responde.

«Entonces, ¿por qué estuviste fuera tanto tiempo? ―Draco parpadea.

― Vacaciones ―responde y el otro hombre asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Draco mira hacia el pasillo que ahora parece más lleno que antes.

― ¿Dónde está Johnny? ―pregunta.

Neville se ríe.

― ¿En serio? ¿Johnny? ―Draco puede sentir el humor en su voz. Se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

― Al viejo no le importa ―dice Draco y Neville sacude la cabeza hacia él.

― Espero que sepas que estás hablando de nuestro jefe de departamento, nuestro jefe.

― Oh, confía en mí, sé lo que hago ―responde sonriendo.

Hablaron durante lo que pareció media hora, pero probablemente duró dos horas porque eran las 7:00 y Hermione Granger estaba en el escenario frente al micrófono con Blaise a su lado.

― Buenas tardes, señoras y señores ―pronunció, su voz sonó fuerte y orgullosa―. Este año, 500 de cada 1000 estudiantes fueron aceptados en San Mungo. Felicitaciones por abrirse paso en la academia de sanadores y ser aceptados en uno de los mejores y más distinguidos hospitales de Inglaterra ―hubo un fuerte aplauso mientras los jóvenes sanadores vitoreaban―. Su aventura no se detiene aquí, sus habilidades serán puestas a prueba y su talento y deben probarse a sí mismos para convertirse en fabulosos sanadores. Todos ustedes tienen talentos en diferentes departamentos, algunos de ustedes se quedarán en el hospital, algunos son sanadores de entrenadores de dragones, otros son sanadores de Aurores y algunos se quedarán en el Departamento del Misterio. En cualquier departamento en el que estén, trabajen duro, levántense y hagan que el mundo de los magos se sienta orgulloso. Nuestra esperanza está en sus manos, ustedes son nuestros protectores y la vida de cada mago está en sus manos. Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes, y una vez más los felicito a todos y les doy la bienvenida a las próximas aventuras de sus vidas.

Draco aplaude mientras ve a Hermione bajarse del escenario, y John Thomas toma el micrófono en su lugar. Después de dos dolorosas horas termina de presentar a todos los nuevos sanadores, llamándolos por su nombre en el escenario y dándoles su identificación con túnicas de sanador. Draco estira sus brazos, nunca fue bueno para sentarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

― ¡Draco! ¡Mi muchacho! ―escucha una voz a su lado y gira la cabeza para verlo caminando en su dirección. Draco se levanta inmediatamente.

― Hola John ―saluda ofreciendo la mano, pero el viejo lo atrapa con un abrazo.

John se ríe: ― Me alegra tanto verte aquí, bienvenido ―dice alejándose y dándole una palmadita en la espalda. El rubio pone los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa en los labios.

― Estás contento de que vuelva a hacer todo el papeleo y que me encargue de tus turnos para que puedas tener unos días libres ―dice Draco sonriendo. John se ríe a carcajadas, recordándole cómo solía reírse Hagrid.

― Me conoces tan bien, muchacho ―dice sonriendo y Draco sonríe a su vez.

«¡Ah! Sanador Longbottom, buenas tardes ―John dice mientras sus ojos se dirigen a Neville quien parecía aturdido. Draco le dice con una sonrisa pícara "Te lo dije" y el hombre le devuelve la mirada.

― También me alegro de verle, señor ―dice Neville inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza.

― Por cierto, viejo, ¿no tienes que ir a algún sitio? ―Draco pregunta y la boca de Neville casi se cae suelo. John inclina la cabeza.

<< Bueno, pensé que querrías dirigirle unas palabras bonitas a la jefa de la fuerza de justicia ya que se abrió paso hasta aquí para la inauguración ―Draco dice encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Oh sí! ―el sanador de sesenta años asiente con la cabeza―: Sí, sí, sí. Mira, por eso te necesito cerca de Draco ―dice rápidamente y Draco sacude la cabeza. Levanta la vista para ver a Neville mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

― ¿Qué? ―exclama Draco nerviosamente.

― Acabas de llamarlo viejo ―Neville parece impresionado. Draco asiente con la cabeza.

― Lo hice ―dice cruzando los brazos, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

― ¿Y no se molestó?

― No ―Draco responde caminando hacia las largas mesas del fondo de la sala donde se colocaban las bebidas con Neville a su lado.

― Somos compañeros, a partir de ahora. Mejores compañeros ―el sanador más alto dice de manera muy seria y Draco se ríe a carcajadas.

Draco bebe su cerveza de mantequilla mientras Neville le cuenta la historia de un jugoso caso reciente que acababa de completar. Al igual que él, Neville también es un sanador de Aurores. En otras palabras, está más en el campo que en la seguridad del interior de un hospital. Está tan involucrado en la historia que no ve a una persona caminando hacia ellos.

― ¿Te importa si te robo la compañía por un tiempo, Nev?

El corazón de Draco se detiene cuando una voz familiar llega a sus oídos.

― Seguro Herm ―dice Neville, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza en dirección a Draco―. Hasta luego Draco.

― Nos vemos más tarde ―dice Draco agitando su mano mientras Neville se alejaba y el rostro de Hermione Granger entra en su visión. Se miraron el uno al otro.

― Hola Draco ―dice finalmente y Draco asiente, su corazón late más rápido que antes.

― Hola Hermione ―dice poniendo su bebida en la mesa a lado. Observa cómo Hermione saca su varita y lanzaba un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, sus ojos grises miraron alrededor de la habitación sin encontrar a Blaise.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―ella le pregunta mientras escondía su varita en sus túnicas. Se gira para mirarla, sintiéndose nervioso aunque haya preparado su mente para su encuentro con Hermione Granger.

― Mejor que la última vez que me viste ―responde y ella asiente, sus ojos desviándose hasta los dedos de los pies.

― ¿Somos amigos? ―le pregunta, con la voz baja y sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Draco parpadea.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ―responde rápidamente. Ella le mira fijamente y le dice―: Sin embargo, te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós. ¿Soy realmente tan indigna de tu confianza? ―Draco sacude la cabeza―: Yo estaba pasando por un infierno esa vez. Fue una decisión que tomé en un estado mental débil, no quise ofenderte Hermione ―explica sintiendo la culpa golpeando el núcleo de su corazón.

― Sin embargo, hasta ahora no has enviado ni una sola carta.

Draco traga, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo por vergüenza.

― Lo siento, tenía miedo de que le dijeras... que le dijeras a Harry sobre mí y dónde estaba en ese momento ―admite.

Ella lo mira fijamente: ― No lo haría. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Sólo porque Harry sea mi mejor amigo no significa que lo favorezca cuando es él quien te ha hecho mal. Te vi ese día, vi lo roto que parecías, Draco. No quería volver a verte así, así que ¿por qué, en nombre de Merlín, enviaría a Harry por ti?

Draco se muerde el labio inferior, atreviéndose a mirar hacia arriba para ver una expresión de dolor en su cara.

― Lo siento Hermione ―dice abriendo los brazos―. Aunque ¿mencioné lo hermosa que estás esta noche? ―una sonrisa se curva en sus labios, ella da un paso adelante y Draco la abraza con calidez. Se quedaron así como por un minuto.

― ¿Dónde está tu bebé? ―pregunta ella y Draco sonríe cálidamente alejándola.

― Está en casa ―responde. Sus ojos brillan: ― ¿Cómo se llama? ―Hermione pregunta.

Draco se sonroja.

― James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter ―se da cuenta de que esta jugando con sus dedos. Hermione jadea fuerte, sus manos se dirigen hacia sus labios.

― ¿¡James!? ¿Potter? ¡Él! ―Draco se ríe de su cara de aturdimiento― ¡¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!! ―dice ella golpeando sus brazos y la sonrisa de Draco se desvanece.

― Me enteré el día antes de que lo encontrara con Weaslette ―Hermione cambia su expresión, parecía como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

― Harry ha sido un tonto ―dice mirando sus pies, parecía culpable―. Pero... ya sabes, ha roto todo contacto con Ginny. Ni siquiera le habló en su cumpleaños, pasa casi todo el tiempo en casa, te echa de menos cada vez...

― Deberías conocer a Jamie, es brillante ―dice Draco interrumpiendo de inmediato y ella cierra la boca. Hermione parpadea, luego una sonrisa se abre paso en su rostro.

― Dame tu dirección e iré. ¿Puedo llevar a Ron conmigo? ―Draco vacila por un momento―. No te preocupes, no le dirá nada a Harry. Está tan molesto con él como yo por lo que te hizo ―dice Hermione. Le mira a los ojos, en los cuales se muestra la honestidad de sus palabras y asiente con la cabeza.

― Trae a Rosie también, la he echado de menos ―dice Draco sonriendo y Hermione se ríe. Se dio unas palmaditas en el estómago.

― Otro está en camino ―comenta tímidamente. Draco se acerca, rápidamente le coge las manos.

― ¡Felicidades, Hermione! ―celebra sintiéndose realmente feliz por su hijo no nato. Una luz azul aparece a su lado en forma de zorro.

― Draco, por favor, ven a casa. James no deja de llorar, está gritando tu nombre ―la voz de Pansy interrumpe. Los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par en pánico y vuelve la cabeza hacia Hermione.

― Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo que correr ―se excusa ya dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

― Sí, está bien, te veré más tarde Draco ―se despide mientras Draco desaparece entre la multitud corriendo hacia la red flu.

Cuando da vuelta en el pasillo, choca dolorosamente con alguien haciendo que la persona caiga al suelo.

― Lo siento amigo ―se disculpa, huyendo rápidamente, sin siquiera ayudar a la persona a levantarse.

― ¡Mansión Zabini! ―grita lanzando el polvo en la chimenea y apareciendo en la sala de la Mansión Zabini donde Pansy sostiene entre sus brazos a un James llorón. Draco respira pesadamente mientras camina hacia ellos.

― Gracias a Dios que estás aquí ―Pansy exclama mientras cuidadosamente le devuelve a James.

― Hola bebé ―Draco saluda besando las mejillas de James y secando sus lágrimas―, shhh Jamie ―dice acunando al bebé entre sus brazos. El bebé abre sus grandes ojos verdes.

― ¿Mammi? ―dice girando su cabeza y Draco sonríe inclinándose para besar su frente de nuevo. El niño llora más fuerte, exigiendo atención extra. El rubio deja salir un suspiro de cansancio, haciendo rebotar a James en sus brazos.

― ¿Tienes su botella de leche? ―pregunta y Pansy asiente con la cabeza recogiendo la botella de leche de la mesa y entregándosela a su amigo.

― James mira, es mamá ―dice Draco empujando el pezón del biberón a los labios del bebé. El bebé gimotea chupando la leche, y Draco besa sus sienes suavemente―. Gracias Pans ―dice mirándola. Ella mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa.

― No te preocupes, ve a descansar.

Draco asiente con la cabeza y entra a la chimenea.

― Apartamento de Draco Malfoy ―dice tirando el polvo en la chimenea. No es hasta que estuvo en pijama listo para dormirse, también James, cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona con la que se topó llevaba una colonia familiar.

**Miércoles 19 de noviembre del año 2003**

Draco se sienta en una gran habitación al lado de Neville con otros dos sanadores, la habitación está siendo calentada con hechizos especiales que bloquean el frío de noviembre. Las paredes estan cubiertas de pintura blanca y él mira fijamente a John.

― Los he llamado a los cuatro hoy, para informarles que los he elegido a todos para una misión muy importante asignada épicamente por la propia ministra ―Draco arquea la ceja, esto parecía interesante―. No puedo decir mucho sobre la misión, ya que la propia ministra ha solicitado explicarla ella misma, probablemente puede decirnos lo importante que va a ser esta misión ―echa una mirada a Neville quien le devuelve la mirada, y pudo ver que la curiosidad también se arremolinaba en sus ojos.

<<Si la misión tiene éxito, se les promete que se lea pagarán 40,800 galones ―los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par, mientras la habitación se llena de jadeos, ya que esa era la cantidad que un sanador ganaba cada dos meses.

― Así que, ¿todos ustedes aceptan? ―John pregunta y todos asienten con la cabeza―: Maravilloso, háganme sentir orgulloso ―dice sonriendo.

«Pongo a Draco a cargo de este equipo, por lo que aceptan seguir sus órdenes durante la misión. ¿Entendido? ―Draco pestañea mientras todos asienten, le dirige una sonrisa a John.

― ¿Cuándo es nuestra primera reunión, señor? ―pregunta Draco.

― El Viernes 21 a las 8:00 am, sean puntuales ―dice en tono de advertencia, mirando a todos los sanadores. Draco se ríe.

― Lo que tú digas, viejo ―dice sonriendo y el hombre le hace una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza mientras los otros sanadores miran a Draco con los ojos abiertos.

**Viernes 21 de noviembre del año 2003**

Draco bosteza con fuerza, mientras camina hacia la sala de conferencias. Tiene que despertarse media hora antes, dejar a James con Pansy y luego irse por red flu al hospital.

― Buenos días, Draco ―Neville lo saluda apareciendo de la nada, espantando a Draco cuando las luces del día lo alumbran directamente.

― ¡Ay! Me diste un susto de los demonios ―Draco resopla, poniendo su mano en su pecho. El hombre más alto le sonríe. Sacude la cabeza, abriendo la puerta de la sala de conferencias, el aire caliente le saluda al instante. Algunas de las cabezas se giran para mirarlo, mientras Neville lo sigue, los ojos de Draco se encuentran con los de John, quien le sonríe aliviado, feliz de verlo llegar a tiempo.

Pero nada pudo prepararlo para la siguiente persona que encontró su visión.

Ninguna de las cosas que había hecho en los últimos tres años podría haberlo preparado para ver esos familiares ojos verdes que lo miraban directamente. Esos ojos, que había intentado borrar para siempre de su memoria, de su mente y si es posible de toda su vida. La conmoción lo paraliza mientras está parado en la entrada de la puerta, mirando en una sola dirección. Su cuerpo se congela, siente la sangre bombeando en sus venas, el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos. Se siente como si hubiera caído en el oscuro abismo de los glaciares, el agua fría lo absorbe, como esos ojos verdes redondos que lo miraban fijamente.

Harry esta aquí.

Harry _jodido_ Potter esta aquí. Su esposo. En la misma sala que él. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa de conferencias.

De repente no puede respirar... era como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo.

_¿Por qué... por qué está aquí?_

― Draco, ¿estás bien? ―escucha a Neville preguntándole, mirando con vacilación como si mirara de un lado a otro entre él y Harry, pero los ojos de Draco sólo se fijan en Harry, que ahora se muestra con la misma expresión de sorpresa y una mirada oscura.

_Thump- thump_

Su sangre se enfría, puede sentir que sus labios se vuelven fríos. No, no puede estar aquí. No en este momento. No en su primera misión, donde no puede permitirse el lujo de meter la pata. Su respiración se hace más pesada y Draco puede sentir que se mareaba mientras su estómago es invadido de mariposas feas, la ansiedad se apodera de él. Puede sentir que su cerebro se empaña, incapaz de formar palabras mientras sus manos temblan violentamente.

"Se ve diferente" es lo que Draco piensa primero. Su cabello negro ahora es más largo, cubriendo su nuca con un aspecto más desordenado que antes. Lo suficiente para cubrir su cicatriz, ya que mechones caen sobre sus ojos casi cubriendo toda su frente. Hay ojeras, su piel se ve más pálida de lo normal y lleva un cuello de tortuga negro con una larga gabardina gris con capucha de cuero Steampunk y vaqueros negros con botas marrones. Sus ojos se fijan sobre el piercing en la oreja, que no estaba ahí cuando Draco se fue hace tres años. El aire queda atrapado en sus pulmones, un bulto bastante pesado se acumula en su garganta y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Más y más rápido. Quiere huir, quiere escapar, mientras tanto el aire de la habitación se hace cada vez más pesado.

― ¡Draco! ―Draco parpadea, aparta los ojos del hombre que tiene delante y mira a su lado para enfocarse en Neville. Se siente demasiado frío, sin el suficiente aliento para pronunciar una sola palabra de consuelo. Arrastra sus ojos hacia arriba para confirmar que Harry todavía lo mira.

Por primera vez en años, no tiene idea de qué decir o qué hacer. Su mente ha colapsado completamente y se ha convertido en una bola desordenada. Cada recuerdo, cada pedacito destella y vuelven a él en ese segundo, como una ráfaga de viento fuerte, abofeteándolo en la cara que lo destrozó de todas las maneras posibles dejándolo sin aliento con las emociones inundadas. Apenas se recupera cuando Neville sacude su brazo preguntándole si está bien, con aspecto preocupado. Sus ojos se conectan con Harry, tragándose un nudo en la garganta y murmurando rápidamente.

― Di-discúlpeme, vuelvo en un segundo ―dice antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

En el momento en que sale, deja salir un aire tembloroso y mira fijamente al largo pasillo. _Oh Dios, ¿por qué, por qué ahora? ¿Qué? ¿En serio pensaste que no lo volverías a ver? Relájate Draco. Respira,_ se dice a sí mismo tratando de calmarse, apenas siendo consciente de la realidad, hasta que escucha el ligero golpe de la puerta cerrándose, Neville sale con aspecto de pánico.

― Draco, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué saliste? ―pregunta poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio y dándole la vuelta.

Ve la expresión pálida y sin vida en el rostro de Draco así que se olvida del resto de sus palabras.

― No puedo volver ahí dentro ―Draco se cierra, forzando las palabras en su boca. Neville no sabe mucho sobre Draco, sólo tiene el conocimiento general de lo que ha visto de él en Hogwarts. Pero nunca antes ha visto al hombre tan fuera de lugar. Tan... _tan perdido_.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Observa a Draco caminar de un lado a otro, frotando una mano por su sedoso y liso cabello platinado. Nunca antes ha visto al hombre ansioso, observa como el rubio se frota la mano en su cara luciendo más pálido que antes. Su personalidad inmutable se ha ido mientras camina de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

― No puedo, ¿puedes hacerte cargo, por favor? No cuentes conmigo para esto ―dice en tono de desestimación―. Le pediré a J-John que elija a Haley o a Nick, Rika también es increíble, también está Susan o...

Neville lo agarra por los hombros y le hace dejar de andar, lo que le hace sentir mareado.

― Te quieren, Draco, Hermione preguntó por ti, ella le pidió especialmente tu nombre a John.

Draco traga, Neville lo mira fijamente a los ojos y capta el miedo subrayado en esos impresionantes ojos plateados.

― No me importa ―dice sacudiendo la cabeza, Neville continua aturdido por un minuto, hasta que se da cuenta de lo mucho que temblaban los hombros de Draco―. No lo haré, sácame de este equipo.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ―al preguntar frunce los labios y el rubio se queda congelado. Por el tono de Neville, sabía que el hombre estaba disgustado―. ¿Por qué actúas así? Nunca antes te has echado atrás en un contrato, incluso aceptaste unirte al equipo de Charlie Weasley como su sanador, así que ¿por qué ahora?

― Yo... ―Draco siente como su corazón late lo suficientemente rápido como para temer que se rompa o se salga a través de sus costillas. Piensa en muchas palabras para explicar, pero no tiene sentido para él. No sabe por dónde empezar, por dónde empezar a explicar―. No lo entenderás, yo...

― ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

Draco se sacude visiblemente, y luego se congela ante la voz familiar que hay perseguido sus sueños durante cuatro largos años. No sabe qué le hace sentir más náuseas: el ardor de esos ojos verdes que le miran fijamente o los violentos golpes en su pecho, que le dan vueltas innecesarias a la cabeza.

Se necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar que sus rodillas se doblaran y se desplomara. Tratando de controlar su respiración, gira la cabeza a un lado, viendo a Harry de pie junto a la puerta mientras lo mira fijamente con una máscara ilegible en la cara, sus rasgos en blanco, mientras espera pacientemente a que uno de ellos hable, sus ojos oscuros lanzando miradas a Neville y sus manos que descansaban sobre los hombros de Draco.

Dios mío, Draco traga, Harry se ha vuelto aún más guapo que la última vez que lo vio.

Y eso fue hace _mucho_ tiempo.

Neville mira fijamente a Harry arqueando la frente y quitando las manos del hombro de Draco.

― No pasa nada Harry ―dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco no sabe qué hacer, cree que al menos debe tratar de cubrir su emoción y cubrirse con una máscara de vacío. Haciendo lo primero que le viene a la mente, muestra el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados sin romper la conexión de sus ojos con los de Harry. La fría mirada de esos ojos verdes hace que le den escalofríos en los brazos, haciendo que el bello de los mismos se le ericen.

Neville se aclara la garganta tratando de romper la pesada atmósfera notando la intensa mirada entre él y Harry.

― Sé que tú y Draco tienen problemas de rivalidad desde Hogwarts pero es nuestro mejor sanador así que trátalo bien ―Draco parpadea, casi se ríe del comentario. Era de conocimiento común entre sus amigos cercanos y familias que la relación de Harry y Draco culminó en un matrimonio secreto y que no se sentían cómodos para hacerlo público.

Una enorme pausa continua mientras Harry mira fijamente a los ojos de Draco. Gira la cabeza hacia Neville y asiente con la cabeza.

― Lo sé.

_Lo sé._

La voz de Harry hace eco en el cerebro de Draco y el rubio traga, por supuesto que lo sabe. Él piensa. El repentino flujo de recuerdos del pasado y el presente provoca, que su cabeza tiemble. Un torrente de rabia y enojo lo atraviesa y con todo el esfuerzo hace lo posible por mantener la calma. Este no era un momento de dolor, sino un recuerdo de un terrible desengaño, se grita a sí mismo.

Este es el momento perfecto para probar a este bastardo de marido, el hombre que lo engañó con la hermana de su mejor amigo, que Draco ha seguido adelante. Parece que Harry no se está quebrando, ya que se para tranquilamente delante de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y eso hace que la aversión que siente por Harry aumente.

Para él, es tan difícil respirar, por qué tenía que soportar este dolor mientras...

Mientras tanto, Harry se queda ahí de pie con un aspecto perfecto...

_Que se joda. No te importa, Draco. Ya no es nada para ti. No dejes que te destruya por segunda vez. No dejes que te afecte, pase lo que pase lo superarás, pero no puedes dejar que este hombre te rompa de nuevo. Ni ahora. Ni nunca._

Si a Harry ya no le importa un carajo, entonces Draco le mostraría que a él menos.

Neville se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

― Sé que estuviste fuera durante dos años más o menos Draco...

― Tres.

El corazón de Draco dio vueltas.

― Dos años y 11 meses ―dice Harry, con una voz que suena fría como el hielo.

Neville parpadea: ― Bien, tres años. Me disculpo. Durante ese tiempo Harry fue promovido y ahora es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

Un silencio cae sobre ellos de nuevo, mientras Draco hace todo lo posible por encontrar su voz, atrapando sus emociones en el centro de su pecho. Cruza sus brazos sobre su camisa de cuello azul creando pliegues en su bata de sanador en el área de los brazos. Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, envía un frío guiño de reconocimiento hacia Harry mientras abre la boca para hablar.

― Lo sé.

Neville sabe que su rivalidad era bastante loca en Hogwarts, aunque han pasado casi ocho años desde entonces. Sin embargo, estos dos se siguen mirando con ojos fríos, como si los años no les hubieran ayudado a crecer. Si él se aleja demasiado ahora, ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Así es como se concentran el uno en el otro. Como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, prácticamente podía ver las electrificantes ondas chocando entre los fríos reflejos de sus ojos.

― Bueno, ¿hay algún tema que debamos discutir antes de empezar la reunión? ―Draco odia la forma en que usa ese tono casual. Odia la facilidad con la que Harry agita su cabeza, arqueando la ceja mientras sus manos descansan en sus bolsillos como si no le importara una mierda. Sus ojos se fijan en Draco y sólo en Draco. Le dan ganas de abofetearlo en la cara, golpearlo, patearlo y luego hechizar sus pelotas y abrirle el corazón para dárselo a los lobos.

_Jódete Potter, jódete._

― No, nada que le concierna, por favor, métase en sus asuntos. Estábamos a punto de entrar ―dice con calma.

Neville le susurra: ― ¡Es nuestro jefe, Draco! ―le dice en voz baja, junto al oído de Draco. Sabe que Neville le esta frunciendo el ceño pero todo en lo que puede concentrarse es en la mandíbula bien cerrada de Harry Potter y antes de que lo detuvieran se cruza en su camino, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

― Terminemos con esta reunión, ¿sí?

Se cruza tranquilamente con su marido, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Cuando entra, un repentino silencio invade en la habitación y siente todos los ojos sobre él. Draco los ignora y mira a Blaise, que lo está mirando, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Draco sacude ligeramente la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado enfadado como para sonreír. Se sienta en el extremo de la larga mesa, lejos del mayor número de gente posible. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Neville llega y se sienta a su lado siguiendo a Harry, que ocupa su asiento original en la parte delantera.

― Gracias a todos, por unirse a nosotros hoy para esta reunión ―la voz de Harry es fuerte y firme―. En primer lugar, demos la bienvenida a todos nuestros sanadores que se unieron a nuestro equipo ―Draco aplaude en su mente, negándose a aplaudir las palabras del bastardo. Siente que Neville le da un codazo, pero lo ignora, con la cara totalmente molesta.

A lo largo de toda la reunión, Draco tiene la mirada centrada en la pantalla delante de él o en la hoja de notas que está haciendo. A pesar de la pesada mirada de Harry, sigue manteniéndose fuerte como un acero, sin siquiera mirarlo una vez. Ni siquiera mira a Hermione cuando se levanta para hablar, sólo escucha su explicación en relación a la misión.

― Esta misión es nuestra mayor prioridad en este momento. Hace tres días, dos mortíferos y muy peligrosos mortífagos escaparon de Azkaban. Hemos recibido noticias del Departamento de Misterio de que el grupo ha sido visto en Bristol y ya han matado a 50 muggles ―explica señalando con su varita el mapa que se mostraba frente a ellos―. También sabemos que los prisioneros no escaparon por sí mismos. Alguien del exterior los ayudó.

Draco parpadea, por primera vez se alegra de que su inútil padre ya estuviera muerto, así que no lo involucrarán en ninguna investigación arriesgando la vida de James en el proceso.

― Los mortífagos que escaparon son Antonin Dolohov y Stan Shunpike ―Draco parpadea, sus ojos vagan ligeramente por la habitación, evitando la mirada de Harry y aterrizando en cambio en Ron. Ve al hombre con aspecto rígido, sus rasgos se volvieron duros, la venganza por su hermano muerto esté escrita en su cara. Entonces, de repente, sus ojos se encuentran y Ron le envía una sonrisa radiante que Draco le devuelve con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

«El ministerio tiene la sentencia, "muerto si se le ve vivo", por lo tanto los Aurores tienen todo el permiso para lanzar hechizos prohibidos a estos mortífagos ―Hermione habla un rato mientras Blaise comprueba su lista, recordándole cualquier otro tema que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

«Tengan en cuenta que la misión puede durar más de un mes ―Draco frunce sus cejas, ¿más de un mes? ¡Tiene un bebé que cuidar! No, no puede hacer esto. No puede dejar a James solo durante más de un mes. Demonios, ni siquiera ha dejado a su bebé solo por más de tres horas. Está fuera de sí, cuando ve a John pararse de su respectivo lugar.

― Estamos encantados de ser parte de esta misión y orgullosos de ayudar a nuestros Aurores a lograr su misión ―Draco mira a John, realmente se ve orgulloso, su cara brilla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se muerde el labio inferior, James. James. No puede dejar a James. No a su bebé.

«Me alegra anunciar que nuestro mejor sanador se une a nuestro equipo para esta misión, el señor Malfoy, que acaba de regresar de su licencia por embarazo ―Draco siente que su mundo se detiene, sólo puede escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón y lentamente mira a John quien lo está mirando, diciéndole que hablara. Mira a Neville, el hombre prácticamente saca los ojos de su cráneo mientras mira fijamente a Draco con la boca abierta.

Trata de permanecer tranquilo bajo toda la presión y todos esos ojos que lo miran fijamente. Mira a Blaise, que se ve tan pálido como él, Draco muestra una sonrisa falsa y abre la boca... sintiéndose en un pozo sin fondo:

― Me siento honrado de unirme...

― ¿Qué embarazo?

Draco jura que en ese segundo su corazón se congela. Su cerebro; está congelado. ¡Su maldito cuerpo está todo congelado! No tiene la energía para mirar al dueño de esa fría voz.

― Harry... ―escucha la suave voz de Hermione.

― ¿Qué embarazo? ―Tal vez fue el peligroso sonido del gruñido o el fuerte golpe de un par de manos sobre la mesa lo que hace que Draco mire al hombre. Harry lo mira con ojos furiosos y las cejas fruncidas, y Draco está seguro de que nunca antes había visto al hombre tan furioso.

― Harry, Harry por favor ―pide Hermione frotando su brazo―. Ahora no. Hablemos de este asunto más tarde ―dice suavemente.

Observa a Harry apretar los dientes antes de sentarse en su silla de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco traga, esto era malo, muy malo.

 _¿Qué creías que iba a pasar?_ Se dice a sí mismo, _lo iba a averiguar algún día. ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías esconder a James de él para siempre?_

Draco quiere golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. O salir corriendo de la habitación e ir a esconderse en la seguridad de su apartamento. Siente la mano de Neville en su rodilla, mira a un lado para ver al hombre que le entrega una sonrisa de ánimo mientras la aprieta. Draco ni siquiera tiene la energía para devolverle la sonrisa.

_Harry lo sabe._

_Él lo sabe._

_Ahora se enterará de James y me lo quitará._

Aprieta los dientes.

_No, no lo hará, no lo permitiré. James es mío. Sólo mío, no dejaré que se lleve a mi bebé. Nadie me lo quitará._

― Todos los Aurores y sanadores se reunirán en el ministerio la semana que viene, el lunes a las 8:00 am ―Hermione informa rápidamente―. Para los Aurores habrá otra reunión el viernes, por favor asegúrense de venir ya que discutiremos las estrategias y la planificación.

Draco siente que su corazón se aceleraba, pone sus manos en sus archivos listos para huir de la habitación tan pronto como Hermione termine la maldita reunión. Necesita salir y llegar a James antes que Harry.

― Gracias a todos por venir, nos vemos la semana que viene.

Con eso, Draco agarra rápidamente sus archivos, se levanta ágilmente casi haciendo tropezar la silla y pasa corriendo por la silla de Neville cruzando la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

― Oh no, no lo harás ―escucha decir a Harry y antes de que pueda correr, el moreno rodea su cintura con una velocidad y agilidad impresionantes. El mundo de Draco gira y en un parpadeo se encuentra de pie en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Su estómago se tambalea de rabia, ciñe sus dientes y empuja los brazos de Harry lejos de él.

― ¿Qué mierda Potter? ―ruge sintiéndose furioso por la rabia. El hombre le mira tranquilamente.

― ¿Estabas embarazado? ―pregunta, con una voz tan peligrosamente fría que hace temblar de frío a Draco.

― No es asunto tuyo ―responde Draco sacando su varita de su bata blanca de laboratorio.

― ¡Expelliarmus! ―grita Harry y la varita se desliza de los dedos de Draco aterrizando en las manos de Harry. El rubio parpadea, ¿su esposo usó magia sin varita con él?

― Devuélveme mi varita ―Draco exige, esta vez su voz suena fría, como un tempano de hielo. Se miraron el uno al otro.

― ¿Quién es el padre? ―pregunta Harry.

Draco no puede creer lo que escucha: ― ¿Perdón? ―pregunta.

― ¿Quién es el maldito padre, Draco? ―Harry grita haciendo saltar al rubio. Draco parpadea, luego vuelve a parpadear antes de estallar en una fuerte e histérica risa, mientras Harry lo observa por un minuto dándole una mirada que claramente vislumbraba su preocupación por la salud mental de Draco.

― Tú-tú ―Draco se ríe más, incapaz de evitarlo―. ¡Eres un bastardo! ―exclama sujetando su estómago.

«¿Realmente pensaste que era como tú? ¿Un imbécil infiel? ¿Una excusa inútil de un marido que mintió sobre todo lo que alguna vez representó? Maldito Potter, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ―por primera vez vislumbra varias emociones en la cara de Harry y Draco cree que debería sentirse satisfecho cuando esos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada sólo llena de dolor. Siempre quiso lastimarlo, hacerlo sufrir más de lo que él sufrió, pero no lo hace. No se siente satisfecho en absoluto. Sólo se siente vacío.

Harry abre la boca pero Draco interrumpe, impidiendo que hablara: ― ¿De verdad crees que después de tres años puedes entrar en mi vida y forzarme a responder como si tuvieras derecho a hacerlo? ―le recrimina―: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo?

Draco observa como toda la expresión de dolor desvanecía de la cara de Harry y nuevamente la mirada verde lo mira con recriminación: ― El niño es mío, ¿no? ―afirma y Draco resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

― No lo es ―responde, sus dedos presionaban en la palma de su mano, su voz suena fuerte y firme―. El niño es mío y sólo mío.

Su estómago se estruja cuando la mirada de Harry se suaviza, ablandando sus rasgos, pasando de la ira a la incredulidad mientras trata de leer la mirada de Draco. ― Luché durante nueve meses, pasé por todos los síntomas. Me la pasé despierto todas las noches y finalmente pasé por un infierno en el trabajo de parto ―si Harry se siente culpable, está haciendo un buen trabajo al no parecerlo―, y desde entonces he estado cuidando de _mi_ bebé yo solo. ―explica tratando de mantener su voz tranquila y dándose palmaditas mentales en la cabeza cuando sintió que flaqueaba.

― Te fuiste ―argumenta Harry, su voz suena un poco más fuerte―. Sin una sola palabra, o una nota o incluso una carta. Durante tres años. Durante tres años, no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas ―su voz honesta es áspera, goteando de dolor, sus ojos penetrantes repentinamente brillan con una capa de agua que destellaba muchas emociones y Draco se siente atraído por ella, lentamente, es como la sensación de perderse en una fuerte niebla o como enamorarse con Amortentia, dolorosa e inconscientemente―. Te busqué por toda Inglaterra. Envié una carta que me fue devuelta sellada y sin tocar. Seguí yendo con Pansy y Blaise pero no me lo dijeron. Le rogué a Hermione que me mostrara tus archivos, pero ella los escondió en algún lugar del Ministerio, donde no pudiera encontrarlos ―Draco ha visto como la cara de Harry se desmoronaba, su dedo apretando su varita. Sus ojos verdes mirando directamente a los suyos―. Entonces un año después, me enteré por Ron que te habías ido con Charlie. Con un hombre, que siempre sintió más que amistad hacia ti y me dejaste por él. Luego el año pasado cuando Charlie llega a casa, me entero que ustedes dos están en una especie de relación intermitente ―su voz suena asqueada y le quema el corazón a Draco. ¿Qué tipo de relación intermitente? Draco sólo ha compartido un beso con Weasley y eso fue después de dar a luz a James. Había estado llorando por Harry otra vez, sollozando por no haber podido criar a James juntos y de repente Charlie lo besó y luego le confesó su amor. Obviamente había rechazado al hombre, alegando que no estaba listo para ningún tipo de relación cuando en realidad todavía estaba enamorado de su marido. Tan enamorado, que la idea de estar con Charlie o cualquier otro hombre sonaba como una traición a Harry.

― Si, somos algo ―miente, y ve como las emociones se drenan de la cara de Harry dejando esos ojos verdes en blanco―. ¿Por qué coño te importa? ¿No tienes que preocuparte por la perra Weaslette? ―odia cuando Harry gruñe, sabiendo que fue porque llamó perra a Ginny Weasley. Bueno, la realidad duele.

― No. No, no lo hago porque nunca la amé ―responde Harry, con los ojos clavados en los de Draco.

 _¿Qué significa eso?_ Draco piensa y luego dice en voz baja: ― Pero te la cogiste una y otra vez por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo ―mientras habla pone vendas en sus propias cicatrices.

― ¡Fui un estúpido! ―la fuerza de Harry se quiebra―. ¡Fui un loco por engañarte! ¡Fue el peor error de mi vida!

Draco arquea las dos cejas, luego junta las manos y comenza a aplaudir.

― Vaya, impresionante Potter. Buen trabajo al aceptar la realidad ―exclama con sarcasmo.

― ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un imbécil?

― Devuélveme mi varita.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Harry presiona sus labios en una delgada línea, Draco se lanza hacia adelante en un segundo y agarra el brazo de Harry, empujando hacia atrás, aterrizando ambos en el suelo. Harry gime, sus ojos siguen la mano de Draco quien trata de alcanzar su varita, pero no se lo permite, levanta sus manos sobre su cabeza para dejarlas fuera del alcance de su marido. Coloca una mano en la cintura de Draco y los voltea, metiendo la varita de Draco en el bolsillo de su túnica y luego agarra sus pálidas manos y las sujeta por encima de su cabeza.

― ¡Déjame ir! ―grita, el sonido retumba en la casa vacía, moviendo sus manos en el fuerte apretón de Harry. Gime de dolor―. Qué mierda, me está dando migraña ―exclama y los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par. Viendo la incomodidad del otro, Harry se aleja rápidamente de él y se mueve a un lado. No puede evitar notar que Draco se ve pálido y se pregunta si ya había comido algo.

― Pareces enfermo ―dice Harry―. ¿Quieres agua? ¿O café? Puedo cocinar para ti, ¿te gustaría eso Draco? ¡Podría hacer tu comida favorita! ―se ofrece, bajando la voz de forma suave ya que no quiere empeorar la migraña de Draco―. ¿Necesitas la comodidad de una habitación? ¿Jugo o alguna medicina? Sólo dime lo que quieres.

Harry se sorprende al ver que en lugar de responder los hombros de Draco se enroscaron mientras tiembla violentamente. Lo mira fijamente, completamente desconcertado, escuchando las risas que salen de la boca de Draco. Se quedan así por un momento y Harry cree que finalmente ha logrado quebrar a Draco Malfoy. Lo cual no podrá ser algo bueno.

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ―Draco habla calmado, mirando a Harry con una expresión seria y sobria― ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Crees que puedes entrar en mi vida como si fueras el dueño y perturbar su paz? ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar como si te importara? ¡Cómo carajo te atreves!

Cuando ve que lágrimas no derramadas brillan en los hermosos ojos de Draco siente que el corazón se le aprieta y luego caí a su estómago. Traga con dificultad, permanece congelado en su lugar mientras ve al rubio batallando con esas lágrimas.

― Devuélveme mi varita, Potter ―Harry se estremece ante su fría voz, ve como Draco se pone de pie, sus ojos parpadean furiosamente y esas lágrimas sin derramar desaparecen rápidamente.

― Por favor ―Harry susurra―. Dime el nombre del bebé ―suplica.

― Qué mierda te importa. No finjas que te importa, maldito ―Draco observa como la expresión segura en el rostro de Harry se desmorona y solo permite ver dolor―. Oh por favor, deja de actuar, ¿quieres? Déjame recordarte algo _Auror Potter_. Fuiste tú quien dijo: "Ya no quiero un bebé" así que ahora, amablemente, vete a la mierda y no vuelvas a nombrar a mi bebé con tu sucia lengua ―su voz suena hostil, sus cejas se fruncen furiosamente creando líneas en medio.

Harry saca temblorosamente la varita de Draco de sus ropas, demasiado adormecido y avergonzado para evitar la mirada del rubio mientras le devuelve la varita. Sólo siente una ráfaga de viento, empujando su pelo hacia atrás y es suficiente para hacerle saber que Draco se ha ido.

**Sábado 22 de noviembre del año 2003**

Son las 9 de la mañana del sábado cuando escucha el timbre de su apartamento. Draco gime, siente a James temblando en sus brazos, ¡AH!, quien quiera que sea esta persona iba a despertar a su bebé. Rápidamente salta de la cama y se precipita a bajar por las escaleras, abriendo la puerta para pedirle a la persona en cuestión un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver a Harry Potter parado frente a su puerta, sosteniendo dos bolsas en sus manos. Draco cierra la puerta al sentir el pánico invadiendo su cuerpo.

"Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" su mente se acelera demasiado rápido, y se da cuenta de que está retorciendo el mango de la puerta.

― ¡Draco! ―escucha a Harry decir― Por favor, déjame entrar.

El rubio suspira. ― A la mierda ―susurra, realmente es demasiado temprano para cualquier tipo de drama y abre la puerta. Se miran el uno al otro y Draco se mueve a un lado dándole a Harry el espacio para entrar. Pone los ojos en blanco mientras Harry se quita los zapatos, y luego sus ojos se enfocan sobre la sortija de titanio que está enrollada en su dedo anular. Los ojos de Draco se abren de par en par, su anillo de bodas, Harry todavía lo lleva puesto―. Cierra la puerta ―dice y se pone en marcha dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, con el corazón latiendo como loco. Espera a Harry en el salón mientras pone orden a sus pensamientos. Pronto entra Harry, a quien el sol que cuela alumbró, coloca las dos bolsas de plástico negro sobre el sofá. Se miran el uno al otro―. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Draco pregunta cruzando los brazos. Observa cómo Harry le señala el sofá.

― Traje un regalo para el bebé ―explica― Quería ver si me dejabas ver al bebé. También puedo irme si no quieres... ―Draco frunce el ceño, era como si sus ojos estuvieran perdidos en un solo lugar.

― ¿Por qué te dejaría verlo? ―dice golpeteando con un dedo en sus brazos cruzados. Harry le echa una mirada, con los ojos bien abiertos, y Draco alcanza a percibir como su marido susurraba un pequeño "es un él" y luego pasa saliva.

― Sólo quiero verlo, aunque sea cinco minutos ―su petición suena desesperada, su mirada suplica―. Por favor Draco, sólo cinco minutos ―se miran el uno al otro _y_ Draco sabe que no debería, de verdad que no debería, pero... Harry está de pie delante de él, suplicándole que le permita ver a James y se pregunta cuántas veces se había imaginado este escenario en su cerebro. Cuántos diálogos diferentes había recreado antes de echar a Harry de su casa. Aunque, ahora que su marido está delante de él con esos familiares ojos verdes que tanto le gustan, no se atreve a decir nada más que sí. Nada, cuando esos hermosos ojos, lo miran fijamente con tanta súplica.

― Cinco minutos ―dice con firmeza. Su corazón salta un poco cuando ve alivio en la cara a Harry y le sonríe. Harry baja la mirada, concentrándose en algún punto.

― Gracias ―exclama y Draco frunce el ceño. ¿Había parpadeado? Sigue la mirada de Harry y mira sus propias piernas desnudas. Un furioso sonrojo se instala en sus mejillas al recordar que sólo lleva una camisa de talla grande que se le caía a medias de los hombros. Baja la mano, coge un cojín del sofá y se lo tira en la cara.

― ¡Pervertido! ―Draco resopla al pasar por delante del hombre que abrazaba el cojín que le había golpeado la cara, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Draco inconscientemente también sonríe.

Entra en su habitación y ve a James sentado jugando y riéndose para sí mismo. Draco sonríe y camina hacia el bebé.

― Buenos días, cariño ―dice cogiendo al bebé en sus brazos―. ¿Te gustaría ver a Harry?

― ¡Phap-pi! ¡Phap-pi! ―James se ríe, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Draco se ríe también y baja las escaleras, ve a Harry sentado en el sofá. Cuando sus ojos se centran en ellos, intenta levantarse rápidamente, pero se cae del sofá y Draco tiene que contener su risa, pero James, por otro lado, no se molesta. Se ríe a carcajadas mientras aplaude, claramente entretenido. Harry se pone de pie con una risita acomodándose los pantalones negros y la camisa gris de media manga, lo que deja al descubierto sus finos músculos. Sus ojos se posan en James, Harry camina hacia delante y Draco se obliga a no retroceder ni moverse.

― Me alegra poder divertirte ―su voz es suave y Draco le observa mirando fijamente a los ojos de James. Sus ojos verdes finalmente se encuentran con los verdes de su hijo. Después de tres largos años. La respiración parece ser difícil en ese momento. Todos estos años, ha cuidado de James por sí mismo... las incontables noches que pasó despierto, cuando James estaba demasiado malhumorado o con demasiada energía para dormir. Esos días en los que James se enfermaba y pasaba el tiempo preocupándose por el pequeño bebé. Su corazón se agita al recordar cuántas veces había llorado por las noches, anhelando a Harry, deseando que milagrosamente apareciera delante de él y le ayudara a cuidar de su bebé.

Ahora que ve a Harry concentrándose en el bebé en sus brazos y viendo que James permanecía extrañamente silencioso, mientras también mira fijamente la cara de su padre, piensa;

Duele.

_Duele mucho, maldición._

Quiere mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puede. Hay una necesidad de gritar, gritar, de alejar a James del alcance de Harry, pero no lo hace. Observa en silencio la magia entre su hijo y su otro padre.

Harry se lame el labio inferior, levanta la mano derecha, eleva el dedo índice y dice: ― Hola ―su voz es dulce y la mirada suave―. Yo soy Harry, tú eres... ―esperó sonriéndole.

― ¡¡Phap-pi!! ―James exclama y levanta su mano hacia adelante para agarrar el dedo de Harry―. ¡Phap-pi!

Una pequeña ola de magia escapa del cuerpo de James y Draco la siente chocar con la suya llenando su cuerpo de calor. Respira temblorosamente. Se habría reído de la cara de aturdimiento de Harry, si no estuviera tan nervioso por el momento de efusión de su hijo. Y por la mirada en la cara de Harry, está seguro de que también ha sentido la magia.

Harry lleva su mano alrededor de la cintura de James y lo aleja de los brazos de Draco tirando del bebé en su pecho, sus brazos alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo. Siente la sangre bombeando por sus venas, su mente se apresura a archivar la forma de su bebé en sus brazos, algo que ha estado anhelando hacer durante mucho tiempo.

― Así es, cariño ―dice mientras cierra los ojos y acaricia su nariz en el cuello de James―, así es.

Draco respira profundamente, su labio inferior tiembla violentamente y retrocede. ― Voy al baño ―se escusa dejando a Harry en su intimidad. Una vez que la puerta está cerrada, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y suspira. Después de mirar fijamente al techo durante dos segundos, camina hacia el lavabo y coge su cepillo de dientes. Una vez que termine de cepillarse los dientes y de lavarse la cara, Draco se pone una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Se mete la camisa en sus pantalones y se pasa una mano por el cabello platinado.

 _Vas a enviarlo a casa Draco._ Piensa mirándose al espejo _. Vas a enviar a ese bastardo a casa, porque ni siquiera merecía ver a Jamie en primer lugar. Debería estar feliz de que le permitas sostenerlo._

La sonrisa conmovedora de Harry aparece en su mente, en el momento en que James lo llama "papá".

 _¡No! No Draco. No dejes que te afecte,_ su cerebro se le dice _,_ pero su corazón sólo recuerda la suave mirada cuando le saludó y la cálida sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando vio a James.

Suspirando se vuelve a mirar en el espejo, una triste sonrisa se abre paso por sus labios mientras su corazón late pensando en lo mucho que quiere volver a ver la sonrisa de Harry.

 _¡No! Voy a alejar a James de él y lo echaré a_ _patadas_ , piensa antes de salir de su habitación y baja las escaleras. Se detiene cuando ve a un James muy feliz sentado en el regazo de Harry mientras el hombre sostiene un pequeño tren en sus manos, haciendo ruidos de su boca "¡chook, chook!" haciendo que su bebé ría como nunca.

 _"No puedo. No puedo hacer esto, James se ve tan feliz'",_ piensa viendo el brillo en la cara de su bebé. Nunca había visto al niño tan feliz con otra persona, ni siquiera con Pansy. Harry saca otro juguete, un conejito de la bolsa que trajo consigo y pone su nariz en los labios de James haciendo un sonido de beso. James se ríe en voz alta, aplaude y se lanza hacia delante y Draco observa cómo Harry abraza al niño con fuerza y le da un beso en la cabeza.

_Ya no quiero un niño._

Draco aprieta los dientes, su mandíbula duele- _No tiene ningún derecho, absolutamente ningún derecho a sostener a mi James_ \- Se aclara la garganta, los ojos de Harry rápidamente le enfocan.

― Ahora que lo has visto. ¿Puedes salir de mi casa?

La boca y los ojos de Harry se abren en shock.

― Yo... ―Draco lo mira fijamente, camina hacia adelante y arranca a James de las garras del otro hombre.

― Vete ―sisea, su voz es peligrosamente baja.

James lanza un grito en un tono muy alto.

― ¡Eyaaaa! ―grita, con los brazos extendidos hacia Harry rogando ser sostenido por su padre otra vez. Draco atrae a James.

― Detente Jamie ―dice frotando su mano en la espalda del bebé.

― ¡Pa! ¡¡¡Paa!!! ―Gruesas lágrimas caen de sus grandes ojos, sus dedos se mueven hacia Harry. El corazón de Draco se oprime, ¿por qué James llora por un bastardo que ni siquiera lo quería? Voltea la cabeza para enviar una mirada helada a su marido.

― Lárgate. De. Aquí. ―dice entre dientes.

Harry le dirige una mirada preocupada a James: ― Volveré mañana James, lo prometo.

_Lo prometo._

Draco gruñe, Harry observa como esos ojos grises lo apuñalaban con odio. Asiente con la cabeza, tembloroso y gira los talones para alejarse sintiendo el corazón pesado.

― ¡¡NO!!

Un marco que colgaba en la pared cae al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Harry se congela y Draco abre los ojos. Ambos mueven sus cabezas hacia el niño, que tenía un furioso mohín en su cara.

― ¡No! ―grita de nuevo, golpeando ligeramente la cara de Draco con sus gordas manos, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

― P-Pero Ja... ―el bebé sacude la cabeza hacia él violentamente, el mohín todavía en sus labios. Mira como más lágrimas se deslizan por las mejillas hinchadas de James, su nariz está roja mientras mira fijamente a Draco con esos ojos tercos. _De tal palo tal astilla_ , piensa Draco con un suspiro, no le gustaba ver a su hijo llorar, limpia las grandes lágrimas de la mejilla de James y se inclina para besarle la frente. Gira la cabeza para mirar al hombre que está delante de él y Harry le devuelve una sonrisa cansada y temblorosa.

― Sujétalo ―dice Draco, empujando a James hacia adelante, los brazos de Harry se acercan inmediatamente para agarrar al bebé. El rubio se muerde la lengua mientras ve a James agarrar a Harry con una feliz sonrisa, sus diminutos brazos envuelven en el cuello del hombre.

Harry sonríe entrando a la cocina. _"Todavía es un fanático del orden"_ piensa mirando a Draco que saca una silla de bebé. Prácticamente podía ver las paredes, los platos y los vasos brillando. Se sentó torpemente en la silla, colocando a James en su regazo y meciendo sus piernas. Observa al rubio moverse, parado frente al horno y Harry no puede evitar concentrar sus ojos en su estrecha cintura y sus redondas caderas.

― Jamie, ¿quieres cereal de manzana y arroz? ―pregunta Draco, abriendo la nevera y agarrando la caja de leche.

― ¡No! ―escucha una fuerte voz chillona. Draco se levanta, se da la vuelta y mira fijamente al bebé que ahora está sentado en la mesa con los brazos de Harry alrededor de su cintura.

― ¿Ahora será tu palabra de la semana?

― ¡No!

Draco frunce el ceño.

― ¿De quién lo aprendiste? ―pregunta titubeando, luego camina hacia el lavabo que está al lado de la nevera.

― ¡Maammi! ―escucha a James reírse mientras él abre un armario marrón que se encuentra encima del fregadero. Su corazón salta cuando escucha a Harry reírse, sostiene con fuerza el tazón negro que tiene en la mano. _"Eres una decepción Draco Malfoy"_ le dice a su corazón el cual late con fuerza.

― Claro ―dice ignorando la pesada mirada de Harry a su espalda―. No digo "no" tanto.

― ¡No!

Draco suspirs, sacude la cabeza y coge la caja de cereales de manzana del mostrador. Escucha a Harry ponerse de pie, desde su perspectiva ve al hombre que acomoda a James en la silla para bebé.

― ¿Quieres que te haga café? ―pregunta el moreno caminando hacia él.

― No ―responde rápidamente. Se miraran el uno al otro, Harry arquea su ceja, una sonrisa burlona aparece en la comisura de sus labios y el rubio entorna sus ojos grises, vale, así que quizás si usa mucho esa palabra.

Harry prepara una taza de cualquier manera, y Draco tiene un conflicto interno, tiene que decidir lanzar todo en el fregadero o realmente beberlo. Pero decide tomar la opción tres, se hace una taza de té y deja la taza de café en el mostrador.

― Te hice café, Draco ―dice Harry, sostiene la taza y la lleva hacia él. Su mirada gris se dirige a sus manos y nuevamente capta la sortija en el dedo de Harry, la ira hierve en él una vez más.

― ¡¡Deja de fingir que te importo!! ―exclama―: ¡Si no fuera por James, te habría echado hace mucho tiempo!

«Harry parecie quedarse sin palabras, Draco le quita la taza de café de las manos y la tira sobre el fregadero―. Esta es la última vez que te dejo entrar en mi casa. Acepta que la próxima vez te cerraré la puerta en la cara ―dice agarrando un plato de panqueques y dejando a Harry solo junto al mostrador. Se odia a sí mismo por preguntarse si Harry había desayunado siquiera, mastica un pedazo mientras ve al hombre acercándose para sentarse en la silla delante de él. Su mano agarra con fuerza el tenedor, _soy tan idiota_ , piensa antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el armario de madera. Saca un plato blanco extra, y luego camina hacia la nevera donde tiene el tarro de miel y nata colocadas en la parte de arriba. Puede sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él mientras camina de vuelta a la mesa. Draco saca dos grandes panqueques, los coloca en el plato vacío y luego agrega miel y crema batida encima, tal como sabía que a Harry le gusta.

«Toma ―dice empujando el plato hacia su marido―. Preparé una porción extra.

Harry lo mira perplejo.

― Tú... Gracias... ―su voz se desvanece al final mientras toma el plato de la mano de Draco. James dio un alegre chillido de tono alto, agitando sus manos en su cereal mientras se ríe para sí mismo.

― Oh, Diablos ―murmura Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Habrá un largo baño para ti, jovencito ―dice viendo a James aplaudir.

― Así que James, ¿eh? ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? ―y antes de que Draco pueda pensar correctamente "James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter" salie de su boca. Chasquea la lengua, se maldice a sí mismo y mira su plato.

― James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter ―escucha susurrar a Harry, Draco levanta la mirada por un veloz segundo para ver una cálida sonrisa en los labios de Potter―. Me encanta ―dice Harry en voz baja. Su corazón salta un poco y Draco mira hacia abajo y da otro mordisco a su panqueque tratando de ignorar a su marido sentado al lado de su bebé un sábado por la mañana.

Desayunan con total incomodidad, no saben qué decir. No paran de robarse miradas, de vez en cuando, cuando piensan que el otro no está mirando. Pensar que hubo una vez en que se sentaron juntos así y hablaron de innumerables temas. Palabras interminables y... y... besos, abrazos, burlas, cosquillas, cuando el amor fluía a través de ellos. Cuando sus ojos brillaban con el cuidado, la lujuria y el deseo del otro. Cuando su historia era en realidad el ejemplo perfecto de romance y vida ideal de un matrimonio feliz.

Draco mira a James, que ahora está cubierto de cereal de manzana, el tazón volcado al revés en la bandeja con la leche goteando en el suelo. Suspira fuerte, haciendo que Harry lo mire.

― Muy bien Jamie, ya basta de jugar con tu comida ―dice empujando su silla hacia atrás y poniéndose de pie para desabrochar al bebé de la silla de bebé―. Ven con mami, necesitas un baño ―dice levantando al bebé en sus brazos.

James sacude la cabeza.

― ¡No! ¡Phap-pi! ―exige, sus brazos se extienden hacia el hombre moreno que está en el lado opuesto de Draco.

Estrecha sus ojos grises juguetonamente.

― ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¿Te he llevado durante nueve meses y lo has elegido a él en vez de a mí? Inaceptable ―dice haciendo cosquillas con el dedo en el estómago de James. El bebé se ríe a carcajadas―. ¿Te encanta su feo aspecto? ¿Es eso? ¿Mamá ya no es lo suficientemente bonita para ti? ―dice sonriendo mientras acaricia la nariz en sus cabellos marrones, haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos bajo la barbilla de James.

Harry ve la escena ante él con un nudo en la garganta, con el corazón dolido.

― ¡MA! ¡Ma! ―escucha la voz de James entre sus risas.

― Puedo darle un baño ―se ofrece y cierra la boca rápidamente cuando Draco de repente se pone rígido―. Solía darle baños a Teddy ―añade, cuando los fríos ojos de Draco se encuentran con su mirada agrega en voz baja―. Por supuesto, si está bien para ti...

Se miran el uno al otro, Draco no desea aceptar su oferta, pero está demasiado sorprendido para responder. Cuando Harry se aclara la garganta y abre la boca es interrumpido.

― Usa un hechizo de protección, a James le gusta agitar las manos en el agua ―dice echando a James hacia delante―. El baño está arriba a la derecha, al otro lado de mi dormitorio.

La cara de Harry se ilumina, las ojeras que tienen debajo de sus ojos se desvanecen levemente y toma a James para salir de la cocina.

Una vez que Harry está fuera de su vista, Draco agarra una silla y se sienta con las manos cubriéndole la cara.

― ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ―gime frotándose las manos en la cara. Inhala con fuerza y da un fuerte suspiro, girando la cabeza para mirar al techo. Obligándose a levantarse, recoge los platos sucios y empieza a limpiar sacando su varita del bolsillo.

En menos de 10 minutos sale de la cocina y se dirige a su habitación para limpiar el área. Sus oídos captan la fuerte risa de James que proviene del baño al pasar, pero Draco no se asoma. No puede, si lo hace sabe que se descompondrá.

No supo lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, su cerebro estaba perdido en viejos recuerdos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre y la fuerte voz de James llega a sus oídos "¡Mammi! ¡Mammi!" Draco gira la cabeza desde el estante de libros y ve el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo envuelto en una toalla blanca y esponjosa. Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios.

― Oh, ¿así que ahora me quieres? ―se acerca a ellos, coge a James y salta sobre la cama, dejándose caer en el suave colchón con el bebé riéndose.

Los ojos de Draco se suavizan cuando James se acurruca en él, cuando le saca la toalla.

― Te amo ―dice, pasando su mano por el cabello marrón dorado de su hijo.

― Tha amoooo ―responde James y Draco se inclina para besar su cabeza. Acerca al bebé a su cuerpo, James bosteza con fuerza y Draco comienza a tararear una canción de cuna.

 _"Eres mi sol, mi único sol"._ Canta suavemente, su voz hace eco en la habitación _"Me haces feliz cuando los cielos son grises, nunca sabrás querida, cuánto te amo"_. Escucha el chasquido de la puerta al ser cerrada, un sentimiento de dolor se enrosca en su corazón cuando la magia de Harry sale de su habitación dejando sólo aire frío detrás.

James se duerme en un par de segundos, las duchas calientes siempre lo cansaban. Draco cubre su cuerpo desnudo con una manta caliente. Pone un hechizo protector alrededor de la cama y deja la puerta abierta antes de bajar las escaleras.

Harry se levanta del sofá mientras Draco se pone de pie frente a él.

― ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ―dice cruzando los brazos analizando a su marido bajo una fría mirada.

Harry parece estar en un conflicto interno, se aclara la garganta y dice: ― Sé que dijiste que no me quieres aquí nunca más... pero... ¿me permitirás volver otra vez? Sólo mañana, no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Sólo por 5 minutos, déjame verlo y luego me iré.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Harry parece perdido, incluso asustado. Por razones desconocidas, puede señalar perfectamente las inseguridades del hombre bajo esa mordedura labial, su preocupación detrás de esos ojos verdes y el evidente estrés escrito en esa cara, incluso si intenta poner una capa de dureza para cubrir sus emociones, Draco puede ver a través de él y eso lo desconcierta. Merlín, este hombre es demasiado confuso para él. Demasiado.

― ¿Por qué? Para empezar, ni siquiera lo querías.

― Yo... yo, no... fue porque Ginny dijo...

Draco gruñe: ― No te atrevas a decir su maldito nombre delante de mí, vete ―eso lo quebró, balancea su brazo y apunta con el dedo a la salida. Harry se estremece.

― Lo siento ―dice rápidamente―: No lo diré. Lo siento.

Draco respira profundamente, acerca sus dedos a la cara para apretar el puente de su nariz.

― Le hiciste una promesa a mi hijo ―sus cejas se fruncen furiosamente mientras inspeccionaba a Harry con una mirada inquebrantable―. No rompes promesas, ¿verdad?

Harry mira a sus pies, sintiéndose totalmente culpable y tan desesperado por el evidente odio de Draco. El rubio solo lo mira de manera fría o furiosa, y solo le dirige palabras peores que el veneno y lo apuñala con flechas afiladas. Sabe que se merece toda su actitud, cada pedacito de ella, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le rompa el corazón. Mira a Draco y asiente con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta.

― Espera ―Harry se detiene inmediatamente y gira la cabeza para mirar al rubio.

― Sácame de la misión ―habla Draco y Harry lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta el Jefe de Aurores, sus cejas se arquean.

― ¡Porque tengo un bebé para cuidar, bastardo! A diferencia de ti, tengo una responsabilidad, alguien muy importante para mí que no puedo dejar durante un mes o incluso cinco malditas horas ―Draco estalla.

― Trae a James ―argumenta Harry.

La ira se abre paso a través del cerebro de Draco.

― ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerir eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que sería? ―exclama tratando de mantener la voz baja, no quiere despertar a su bebé.

― No es peligroso, puedo llevar a Kreacher conmigo. La casa estará protegida con guardas ―Harry responde añadiendo aún más calor a la rabia de Draco.

― Quieres decir que ese viejo elfo es suficiente para proteger a James de dos mortífagos desequilibrados. No ―el rubio exclama―. Nunca. Sácame de esa maldita misión ahora mismo.

La cara tranquila de Harry, cambia a una molesta.

― Draco, no puedo sacarte en el último minuto. Nos vamos este lunes, ¿cómo nos exceptúas para encontrar un nuevo sanador en el último minuto? Alguien que sea lo suficientemente confiable y que cumpla con todos los requisitos.

La rabia pasa por cada célula del cuerpo de Draco e invade cada parte de su mente.

― ¡Bastardo egoísta! Siempre te preocupaste por la justicia primero, nunca por los demás. ¡No dejaré a mi hijo solo! Es sólo un bebé, ¿no lo entiendes? ―mira fijamente esos ojos verdes.

Draco observa como el enojo se drenaba del rostro de Harry, dejando solo vacío.

― Bien ―su voz suena siniestra, pesada y profunda. Eso provoca que la rabia de Draco disminuya, pestañea cuando Harry de repente saca su varita y se aparta, dejándolo solo en la fría y vacía sala de estar.

Esa tarde recibe una carta del ministerio diciendo que se le ha retirado de la misión, deja escapar un aire de alivio que no sabe estuvo aguantando.

Esa noche su chimenea se activa y se apresura a contestar, viendo la cara de Neville en el fuego.

― Oye, amigo, ¿puedo pasar? ―el sanador pregunta.

― Sí, retrocede ―responde y ve como la cara de Neville desaparece del fuego. Abre la red flu y en un parpadeo de llamas verdes Neville estaba de pie frente a él.

― ¡¡¡Aggegooo!!! ―James jadea al ver las luces verdes, Draco se ríe y gira la cabeza a Neville que está mirando al bebé en la alfombra jugando con sus juguetes.

― Está fascinado por el fuego.

Neville parpadea, camina hacia el pequeño bebé y se agacha hasta sus rodillas. James se arrastra de vuelta, en pánico, al ver una nueva cara.

― ¡Mamá! ―llora fuertemente levantando su mano hacia el rubio. Draco camina hacia él y lo recoge, James gira la cabeza para esconderse en el largo cuello de Draco.

― Esos ojos ―Neville exclama―. Es de Harry, ¿no?

Draco mira a su amigo y sacude la cabeza.

― No. Es mío ―dice dando palmaditas en la espalda de James con suavidad. Neville asiente y camina hacia adelante, James se enrosca en Draco un poco más.

― Hola, amigo ―saluda el mayor y el bebé estalla en lágrimas.

― ¡Creo que lo estás asustando! ―Draco se ríe retrocediendo mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda a James―. Shh, nene, está bien ―le susurra al oído y luego le deposita suaves besos en su cara gordita.

― Tal vez sea la barba ―dice Neville frotando su barbilla sin afeitar.

― Dolorosamente me recuerdas a un gorila, con razón Jamie se asustó ―Neville pone los ojos en blanco ante el insulto y luego parpadea.

― ¿Jamie? ¿Cómo en James? ―pregunta y Draco asiente con la cabeza lentamente. El hombre le parpadea nuevamente, luego le dirige a Draco una mirada seria―. Ya veo, eso explica mucho ―el nombre más alto murmura bajo su respiración. Luego levanta la mano―. Traje cerveza de mantequilla ―menciona sonriendo y Draco le quita la bolsa.

― Encantador ―dice con James sosteniéndose a él, tiene los ojos cerrados y sus pequeños brazos se aferran alrededor del cuello de Draco.

― Me enteré de que te retiraste de la misión ―menciona Neville siguiendo al rubio a la cocina. Draco afirma, sacando dos vasos del armario.

― ¿Puedes sostenerlos? ―dice y el otro sanador asiente con la cabeza, agarrando los vasos con sus manos mientras se dirige a la sala de estar. Draco deja la botella en la mesa y se deja caer en el sofá con James acurrucado a su lado mientras se chupa el pulgar.

― No puedo dejar a James solo durante un mes ―explica mientras Neville le sirve un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. El hombre más alto asiente con la cabeza.

― John no está molesto, ya sabes ―Draco parpadea, agarra el vaso de las manos de Neville, James al instante levanta las manos para poder sumergirlas en el líquido. Draco levanta su mano, levantando el vaso en el aire y empujando la mano de James hacia abajo usando su otra mano.

¿Por qué? ―pregunta, colocando el vaso en la mesa delante de él mientras el bebé vuelve a chuparse el pulgar.

― Porque Harry vino antes, diciendo que quiere un sustituto para ti, sin dar ninguna explicación. Cuando John intentó preguntar por una razón, todo lo que dijo fue que era un pedido de Hermione ―Neville explica tomando un sorbo― ¿Quieres ponerme al corriente?

James resopla, expulsando el aire fuera de sus labios, enrolla sus labios haciendo un sonido de "brrrrr" y luego empieza a reírse, las manos se agitan hacia arriba para frotar sus labios mientras la acción le hace cosquillas. Draco se queda en silencio, Neville puede ver sus ojos moverse por todas partes, parpadeando rápidamente un hábito suyo cuando se pone nervioso, se da cuenta.

― Escucha Draco, no estoy ciego. Hay una tensión evidente entre tú y Harry. Una fuerte, debo añadir, lo suficientemente torpe y pesada como para ponerme nervioso cuando ustedes dos están de pie en la misma habitación ―Draco mira a Neville mientras el hombre toma su vaso con ambas manos―. No voy a exigir una explicación de tu parte. Me doy cuenta de que lo que sea que ustedes dos hayan tenido... o tengan ―Draco ve dirigir sus ojos sobre James―, es terriblemente personal. Así que no voy a pedir nada, pero lo que ha pasado hoy está relacionado con el trabajo y tengo curiosidad por saber por qué Harry te sacó del equipo. Eres nuestro mejor sanador.

Analizando a detalle, Neville tiene razón, su relación con Harry es muy personal. Un vínculo que ni siquiera pudieron hacer público. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de James, acercándolo a su cuerpo y le besa la parte superior de la cabeza.

― Estuvo aquí antes, le expliqué que no puedo dejar a James solo por más de un mes. Quiero decir que no puedo dejarlo más de cinco horas, se lo dejo a Pansy cuando estoy en el trabajo y durante mis descansos vuelvo para ver cómo está. Harry sugirió que me llevara a James y garantizó su seguridad, pero... no puedo. Es sólo un bebé, Neville ―explica Draco con una voz suave, con los ojos enfocados en los de Neville mientras el hombre asiente con la cabeza.

― Sí, es comprensible ―dice tomando un sorbo de su vaso.

«¿Estaba aquí para ver a James? ―Neville pregunta y Draco asiente con la cabeza, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su vaso y tomar un sorbo, posteriormente coloca el vaso en su regazo.

― Le prometió a Jamie que vendría mañana a... pero no creo que lo haga ―si su tono ers triste Draco no permite exteriorizarlo.

Neville lo mira fijamente y le pregunta: ― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

― Le grité demasiado... creo que le molestó... ―de repente hay un sonido de "salpicadura" y Draco mira hacia abajo para ver las diminutas manos de James dentro de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. Jadea―. ¡¡Oh, James!! ―gime con fuerza quitando el vaso. Rápidamente coloca el vaso en la mesa, agarrando las manos de James antes de que las introduzca en su boca.

«¿Tienes tu varita? ―pregunta mirando a Neville, que se ve muy divertido con toda la escena. Asiente con la cabeza―: ¿Puedes lanzar un hechizo de limpieza? ―le pregunta y Neville pone su vaso en la mesa, un poco alejado del de Draco. Se acerca a su túnica de sanador y saca su varita.

― ¡Scourgify! ―murmura el ex-Gryffindor apuntando su varita al bebé y todo el líquido se desvanece en el aire.

― Aggggeegooo ―sus grandes ojos brillaban, realmente asombrados mientras su pequeña mente trata de procesar la magia realizada justo ante sus ojos. James levanta sus gordas manos a la cara de Draco mostrándole lo limpias que estaban―. ¿Beenoo? ―James dice con una sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza.

Draco sonré, le agarra las manos y le besa las puntas de los dedos.

― Sí, todo limpio ―girs la cabeza hacia Neville que les sonreía―, gracias ―dice y el hombre sacude la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

― Él vendrá ―los ojos de Draco se abren ligeramente― Él vendrá. Si no es por ti, entonces definitivamente por Jamie.

Draco trata de sonreír, la respuesta lo lastima extrañamente. _Si no es por ti_. Ahora que lo piensa, El día de hoy, Harry tampoco vino por él, vino por James. Parpadeando desaparecw ese pensamiento y se fuerza a sí mismo a hablar.

― Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo hoy el trabajo? Te dije que terminaras el papeleo ayer ―dice cambiando de tema. Neville suspira, se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá y abre la boca para empezar a hablar de lo horrible que fue su día.

Hablaron durante lo que parecieron ser horas, no es hasta que James bosteza fuerte en sus brazos que Neville se pone de pie.

― Supongo que es la señal para irme ―dice sonriendo.

― Gracias por venir ―responde sonriendo, también se pone de pie. Neville le sonríe.

― Gracias por recibirme ―contesta caminando hacia la chimenea. El corazón de Draco late con fuerza, se forman palabras en su boca y justo cuando Neville entra en la chimenea, grita:

― ¡No lo dejes morir! ―y observa como el hombre se congela sosteniendo el polvo en sus manos. Entonces cierra los ojos―: N-No lo dejes morir... es realmente descuidado, un idiota con una varita y se precipita al peligro como el maldito héroe que es. Cuídalo por mí... ¿por favor? ―Draco sostiene a James contra su pecho, su mano en la pequeña cabeza del bebé mientras respira con fuerza.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Neville antes de decir: ―Lo cuidaré, es una promesa. Draco ―deja escapar un suspiro, sintió que su corazón se volvía más ligero―. Buenas noches, Draco ―se despide Neville.

― Buenas noches, Neville ―responde Draco y el otro sanador deja caer el polvo en el suelo gritando su destino en voz alta.


	2. Dame una razón para volver

**Domingo 23 de noviembre del año 2003**

Al día siguiente, Draco se despierta a las 10:00 a.m., gime y se da una patada mental. Sus ojos caen perezosamente sobre el diminuto cuerpo acurrucado en su pecho y una sonrisa invade sus labios. Draco se inclina y presiona sus labios sobre la cabeza de James, la fragancia del talco para bebés llega a su nariz. Levanta las mantas calientes, las envuelve alrededor de su bebé y se acurruca en su almohada. Sus brazos envuelven a James, protegiéndolo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

No puede volver a dormirse, sus ojos miran al reloj cada 5 minutos más o menos. Cierra los ojos suavemente, tal vez Harry no vendrá después de todo, la decepción se apodera de él. No debería sorprenderse, el hombre tiene el hábito de romper promesas después de todo. Algunas cosas, simplemente no cambian.

Suspira y se sienta en su cama, bien podría hacer el desayuno porque no hay manera de que pueda volver a dormirse.

Draco limpia la boca de James y mira el pequeño reloj digital de su horno; 12:00 p.m.

Pasa su varita por el salón, limpiando el área con James sentado en el sofá mirando de nuevo los dibujos animados. Sus ojos se centran en el reloj, otra vez; 2:00 pm.

Marca la página y luego cierra de golpe su libro, coge a James en sus brazos y se dirige a su habitación. Pone al bebé en la cama y se dirige hacia el armario para tomar algunas prendas. Le cambia la camisa y le coloca un grueso pelele negro, le pone un par de calcetines de lana en los pies antes de subir la cremallera. Agarra un frasco de loción para bebés de olor a fresas y lo aplica en las pálidas e hinchadas mejillas de James.

― Vamos a salir, bebé ―anuncia Draco inclinándose para besar su nariz puntiaguda. James se ríe mientras se acuesta de espaldas, disfrutando de las manos de Draco frotando su cara. El rubio se retira y se dirige nuevamente hacia el armario, cambiando su atuendo por un cálido suéter gris de lana de gran tamaño con pantalones negros. Se arregla su cabello platinado, dejándolo caer sobre su frente y se inclina hacia la cama para peinar el diminuto pelo de James. Arroja el cepillo sobre la cama y toma a su bebé en sus brazos, con las largas mangas del suéter cubriéndole las manos. Baja las escaleras, coge su varita y su cartera de la cesta que está en medio de la mesa en la sala de estar. Sus ojos viajan hasta el reloj; 5:00 pm.

Aprieta los dientes, y de repente suena el timbre. Draco parpadea repetidas veces, camina hacia adelante, agarra la manija y abre la puerta.

Harry le observa desde el otro lado.

― Hola ―dice observando los ojos que lo miran de pies a cabeza.

― ¡¡¡Paa-pi!!! ―James grita con fuerza.

― Oh Dios mío ―Draco escucha a Harry murmurar ligeramente, observa como el hombre mete las manos en su gabardina negra y saca un dispositivo de muggle, el teléfono móvil.

«Sujétalo bien por mí, por favor ―dice Harry señalando a James con la parte trasera del teléfono. Draco pune los ojos en blanco y empuja las manos de James hacia abajo―. ¡Sonríe Jamie! ―Harry dice moviendo los dedos bajo la barbilla del bebé. James se ríe en voz alta, levanta sus diminutas manos y Harry hace clic obteniendo una imagen―. Se la estoy enviando a Hermione. Nuestro bebé es el más lindo ―escucha decir al hombre y el rubio siente cómo le duele el corazón.

_Nuestro bebé._

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―pregunta Draco. Una mueca invade los labios de Harry, cierra su teléfono y lo vuelve a meter en su bolsillo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Le prometí que vendría... ―dice dirigiendo a Draco una mirada confusa.

― ¡¡Pa!! ¡¡Paa!! ―James grita, los brazos volando hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que Draco casi lo deja caer. Harry se adelanta muy a tiempo, para poner sus manos alrededor del bebé.

― Hola calabaza ―dice besando las mejillas de James.

― ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? ―Draco dice cruzando sus brazos―. Pensé que te referías a la mañana.

Observa cómo Harry levanta la mano y se frota la nuca, una acción que había visto hacer al otro muchas veces cuando estaba nervioso: ― Sí, siento llegar tarde. Tuve que buscar un sanador para nuestra misión y me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba.

Una ola de culpa, que no debería sentir, golpea el centro de su pecho y afortunadamente antes de que pueda formar palabras en su lengua suena el teléfono de Harry.

El hombre vuelve a meter la mano en el abrigo y saca su teléfono, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios haciendo que Draco se pregunte de quién es el texto. Como si Harry hubiera leído su mente, da la vuelta a su teléfono y le acerca la pantalla a la cara.

― Creo que puede hablar en serio ―dice Harry sonriendo y Draco le echa una mirada a la pantalla.

"Mione: ¡TRÁEMELO! <3 <3 <3 <3 ¡O LO SECUESTRARÉ!"

Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios y sacude la cabeza, el mensaje le había divertido.

― Ahora no puedo, voy a llevar a James al parque ―dice pasando de largo a su marido y saca un par de zapatillas grises del zapatero.

Harry se pone nervioso: ― ¿Puedo ir? ―pregunta, y su agarre se hace un poco más firme en James. Draco se muerde el labio inferior, agachándose para ponerse las zapatillas. Ya sabe que James no va a dejar ir a Harry, además de que es una gran coincidencia que entrara justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de irse. El hombre también cumplió su promesa sin importar su excusa. Lleva unos minutos de vacilación antes de que el hombro de Draco se incline ligeramente y murmure un pequeño " _Bien_ " ...procediendo a levantarse y tomar las llaves de la casa del llavero. James aplaude entusiasmado, chillando y Draco gira la cabeza para ver a Harry inclinándose hacia delante para besar su frente con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Se queda mirando, su cerebro se nubla con la inocente muestra de afecto y su garganta de repente se cierra con fuerza dejando su lengua seca. James parece extasiado y la cara de Harry se ha iluminado con una sonrisa refrescante y revivida, diferente a su habitual falta de expresión. Gira la cabeza, agarra el mango y lo gira para abrir.

Los ojos de Harry observan la parte frontal del rostro del rubio. Sigue siendo tan bello como siempre, tal vez más bello ahora que antes. Muchas cosas han cambiado en él en estos años y aún así continua siendo el mismo de hace años, tan familiar como siempre.

Pero... falta algo.

Y antes de que Harry pueda poner sus dedos en él, Draco sale de su apartamento y se vuelve para mirarlo. Se miran fijamente y por un minuto solo existen ellos.

Harry da un paso adelante y sale del apartamento con James en sus brazos y Draco cierra la puerta con llave, posteriormente la guarda en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Los ojos de Harry se posan en sus pantalones, nunca antes había visto al rubio usar ropa de muggle. Siempre usaba túnicas y a Harry le encantaba como se veía. Aunque las prendas muggle que lleva ahora, casi le sacan el corazón de su pecho. Draco se ve absolutamente hermoso en ellas, impresionante. Le encanta cómo lucen sus largas piernas en esos pantalones de mezclilla, pero también le encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco.

Salen del vestíbulo del apartamento, en dirección al parque que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

― ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de James? ―pregunta Harry, tratando de romper la gran incomodidad entre ellos.

― ¿Por qué te importa? ―responde en modo hostil, algo que Harry ya está aceptando. Sonríe, levantando la comisura de su boca ligeramente.

― Quiero estar allí en su día especial ―contesta.

Draco resopla, mira al hombre que está a su lado.

― No estabas allí cuando nació ―la expresión de Harry cambia, es como si hubiera chupado un limón, el rubio pone los ojos en blanco y mira hacia otro lado, mientras los dos entran al parque. Es un pequeño lugar de círculos con columpios y toboganes, lleno de unos cuantos niños.

― ¿Quién es el nuevo sanador? ―Draco pregunts caminando sobre la hierba fresca. El parque está rodeado con un encantamiento de calor, por lo que a los pocos niños que están allí les han quitado las chaquetas para que sólo les queden las camisas y los pantalones cortos. Cuando Harry no responde, gira la cabeza y arquea una ceja― ¿Y bien? ―Draco mira al hombre cuestionándolo con la mirada. Observa como su marido traga, se ve asustado y muy nervioso.

― Nosotros, bueno, Hermione le pidió a G-Ginny que se uniera al equipo... ―dice evitando la mirada de Draco. El rubio rechina los dientes, por supuesto que Potter se lo pediría a la _perra_ de Ginny Weasley. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿cuántas veces se la había cogido?

― Lo que sea. Realmente me importan un carajo tú y tu puta ―responde Draco mientras el calor del hechizo lo golpeaba y la cabeza de Harry se gira a mirarlo. Hay dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos y Draco piensa: _¿qué carajo? Cómo se atreve..._ Suspira, trata de calmarse y abre la boca―. Voy a quitarle el pelele―dice dando un paso adelante y sin esperar una respuesta lleva sus dedos hasta el cuello de James y baja la cremallera. Debajo del pelele James llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pequeños pantalones azules con bolsillos.

― Mammi ―James se ríe, Draco sonríe, se inclina hacia delante y le besa la frente sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que está de Harry.

Una anciana de pelo gris y túnicas elegantes se da la vuelta para mirarlos. Ella jadea.

― Hola Draco, querido ―la mujer lo saluda―. ¡No te he visto desde la semana pasada! ―dice riendo.

Draco sonríe. ― Hola Alexandra ―y asiente con la cabeza―. He estado ocupado, pero pensé que podría traer a James hoy.

Los ojos de la mujer enfoca a Harry, quien sonríe rápidamente.

― Hola ―saluda.

― Oh mi... ―Alexandra jadea―. Es Harry Potter ―Draco pone los ojos en blanco―. Tú y el pequeño James tienen los mismos ojos ―ella susurra mirando al bebé y luego al hombre. Draco siente su aliento atorarse en su garganta, se da la vuelta y le arrebata a James.

― Voy a llevarlo a los columpios ―dice rápidamente y camina rumbo a los columpios para bebés. Cuidadosamente pone al bebé dentro de uno de los columpios de plástico negro para niños pequeños, cerca de las barras de los monos y le da un suave balanceo.

― ¡Yaaa! ―James se ríe a carcajadas, encantado por el levantamiento de su cuerpo en el aire. Draco lo empuja y se divierte con él, ignorando, cuando Harry se pone de pie a su lado.

― ¿Traes a James aquí a menudo? ―pregunta el hombre. Draco sólo asiente con la cabeza, negándose a usar su voz mientras empuja a James de nuevo. Permanecen en silencio, incómodos al principio y luego se funden en una extraña comodidad con Harry a su lado todo el tiempo. Pronto Draco recoge al niño y lo lleva a un lugar vacío bajo un árbol, lejos del patio de recreo. Se sienta en la hierba, con Harry a su lado mientras observaban en silencio el gateo y el juego de James en la hierba. No sabe por cuánto tiempo observaron al bebé, tal vez 15 minutos, 30 minutos, una hora o dos horas enteras. Para ser honesto, se sintió más de tres horas cuando el sol se ocults lentamente, James se arrastrs hasta sus piernas en algún momento y ahora está profundamente dormido, pero todo en lo que Draco puede pensar es en Harry sentado a su lado. Tan cerca que, si se mueve, sus hombros chocarían.

― ¡Draco! ―escucha una voz fuerte y varonil que le llama por su nombre. Draco mira hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que Harry y gime inmediatamente.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta Harry mirando al hombre que corre hacia ellos y que luego mira al rubio.

― Ese tipo, no entiende nada ―murmura Draco para sí mismo cuando un hombre alto con el pelo rubio brillante se pone a su lado.

― ¡Sabía que eras tú!

Draco se pone de pie, sosteniendo a James en sus brazos mientras fuerza una sonrisa.

― Alastair. Cuanto tiempo ―Draco saluda, su mirada se dirige al niño en los brazos de Alastair―. Hola, Leo ―dice. El niño tiene una cara excesivamente regordeta, abrazada al cuello de su padre, escondiendo su cara de Draco.

― ¿Es Harry Potter? ―menciona Alastair, los ojos bien abiertos y Draco se resiste a poner los ojos en blanco.

― Eso parece ―responde mirando a James. Alastair camina hacia Harry, que también está de pie ahora y acerca la mano.

― Es un honor conocerle, señor ―dice sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry le da la mano y se le dibuja una sonrisa.

― Encantado de conocerle, también ―dice agarrando la mano del hombre. Observa a este tipo _Alastair_ , gira la cabeza y mira a su esposo.

― Así que Draco... me preguntaba si estás libre esta noche, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? ―pregunta mientras el rubio acomodaba a James en su hombro para que su cabeza no cuelgue de sus brazos.

― ¿Esta noche? ―Draco repite mientras frota su mano suavemente contra la espalda de James, Alastair asiente con la cabeza.

― Sí, hay un nuevo restaurante que abrió la semana pasada. Pensé que podríamos, ya sabes, ir a verlo juntos... ―se aleja, con los ojos llenos de esperanza mientras mira fijamente al rubio. Dios, ¿cómo se supone que iba a rechazar a este hombre? Draco se estaba quedando sin excusas, por qué este exasperante mago no entendía una indirecta y lo dejaba en paz.

― Está ocupado esta noche ―Draco parpadea y mira a un lado, los ojos de Harry se concentraban en Alastair, tiene la mandíbula muy apretada y los dedos enroscados. Alastair parpadea.

― O-Oh, ¿estás ocupado Draco? ―pregunta mirando al rubio.

― Sí ―responde cerrando los ojos―. Sí. Estoy ocupado ―dice mirando a Alastair, fingiendo una sonrisa y luego mira hacia atrás a esos verdes que no habían mirado hacia otro lado.

― Oh, de acuerdo ―Alastair dice mirando entre ellos―. Entonces supongo que me iré.

Draco no pone atención al momento en que el hombre se va, por el momento sólo puede concentrarse en que ha visto a Harry así de molesto, frustrado y enfadado antes. Las emociones que se arremolinan en sus ojos, es terriblemente consciente de ellas, eran las mismas emociones que veía cuando Charlie coqueteaba con él. Lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado asustado para admitirlo, porque ¿por qué Harry estaría celoso de otra persona cuando él era el que le había engañado?

Draco se calma, sale del parque y camina tranquilamente hacia su apartamento. La colonia de Harry le irrita la nariz mientras caminan juntos. Ese olor tan familiar de después de afeitarse que se mezcla con un aroma que era sólo de él y lo volvía loco.

Abre la puerta, sube a su habitación, coloca a James en la cama y sale de la habitación bajando las escaleras.

― ¿Qué carajo fue eso? ―Draco exclama cruzando sus brazos, mientras él y Harry se colocan cara a cara en la sala de estar.

― ¿Qué fue qué? ―pregunta el moreno con voz fría, encogiéndose de hombros. Draco aprieta sus labios, la ira se quiebra en él como un destello de fuego.

― Deja de jugar. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Alastair? ―exclama con ojos penetrando la mirada tranquila de Harry.

― Porque no quiero que te lleve a cenar ―Draco lo odia. Lo odia, la facilidad con la que esas palabras salen de la boca de Harry. Como si realmente las quisiera decir. Como si realmente no quisiera que Alastair lo invitara a salir. Sus ojos se centran en el anillo de plata que está alrededor del dedo anular de Harry, la rabia le sube al cerebro y hace un nudo con las manos.

― ¿Por qué sigues usando ese anillo? ―cuestiona, su voz es baja, pero vehemente, la rigidez domina su cara. No puede entender a este hombre, se siente tan confundido y lo último que quiere es recibir algún argumento confuso de parte de Harry, quien lo engañó con la hermana de su mejor amigo y afirmó que no quería tener un hijo con Draco. Una parte de él quiere saber desesperadamente por qué Harry continua volviendo a su vida. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué continuaba aferrándose a algo que ya no existía, el anillo de tántalo que permanecía enrollado en su dedo anular como si quisiera que todo el mundo lo viera? ¿Por qué se aferra al pasado cuando Draco estaba tratando de borrar toda evidencia de lo que había pasado?

― Yo...

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo? ―Draco se rompe. Es como si una tormenta de arena hubiera golpeado todos sus nervios, despertando su más profunda ira, que se desprende del tono de su voz y de la mirada de ira que ha fijado en Harry. No quiere darle al hombre la satisfacción de conocer su angustia, pero ¿cómo esperaba que reaccionara después de ver ese anillo demasiadas veces, para su propio gusto? La curiosidad le estaba matando cuando lo vio por primera vez y le hace preguntarse si Harry lo tomó de forma extraña.

Ahora que Draco finalmente le ha preguntado algo sobre su pasado, no planea esconderse detrás de los arbustos. Ya ha esperado bastante y ha hecho exactamente lo que Hermione le pidió que hiciera. Respetaba los deseos de Draco y esperaba que él hablara primero. Dio un paso adelante, acercándose al espacio personal de Draco mientras los ojos verdes miraban fijamente a esos grises helados.

― Quiero hablar.

Un resoplido histérico sale de la boca de Draco.

― ¿Quieres hablar? ―su labio superior se enrosca en una sonrisa maliciosa y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, burlándose del hombre delante de él―. ¿Qué queda por hablar? Tú y yo, somos historia, no queda nada más que decir. Hemos terminado, no queda nada de nosotros.

― Lo hay ―responde Harry―. Queda mucho de nosotros.

Sus palabras añaden más fuego a la ira de Draco. El descaro de este hombre para decir algo así. ¿Quién se creía que era? Draco no quiere nada más que hechizarlo.

― Quiero que te vayas ―dice volviéndose, terminando la conversación, de pronto se da la vuelta con fuerza y esta de nuevo cara a cara con su marido.

― No ―la voz profunda de Harry baja una octava más, la intensidad de su expresión se suaviza―. No corras más Draco ― escalofríos recorren su cuerpo, dejándole la piel de gallina en sus brazos, ante la mirada feroz de Harry.

De repente se da cuenta de algo muy importante.

― Sé lo que quieres ―Draco dice con voz seria, pensativa y sabionda―. Quieres robarme a James ―en el momento en que esas palabras se le escapan, la mueca fruncida desaparece de los labios de Harry y sus cejas se anudan creando líneas en el medio.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Draco estrecha sus ojos, agudizando su mirada en los ojos de Harry.

― No te dejaré ―dice en voz baja y peligrosa, haciéndole saber a Harry que no le tenía miedo, ni siquiera un poco―. Incluso si los magos y los muggles se juntan, no te dejaré tener a mi hijo. Nunca. Sobre mi cadáver.

Las cejas de Harry se elevan hasta la línea de su cabello cuando se da cuenta de lo divertida que es la situación. El rubio no quiere nada más que darle un puñetazo. Un profundo zumbido sale de su garganta, haciendo que el estómago de Draco de vueltas, sus ojos se fijan sólo en él, habla en un tono divertido.

― Hablas como si fuera sólo tuyo. También es _mi_ hijo.

Draco lo mira con una mirada oscura: ― No tienes ningún hijo. Es mío ―dice, su voz llena de rabia, gruñendo desde su garganta. La ira le provocaba que tiemble su cuerpo mientras se aferra con fuerza a las ganas de empujar a Harry hacia abajo y darle puñetazos en la cara.

― ¿No? ―las cejas de Harry se juntan, mientras levantaba la cabeza ligeramente. Da un paso adelante, acercándose a él mientras sus pies casi se tocan y Draco siente que una ola de ansiedad golpea su estómago―. ¿Estás seguro?

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunta el rubio dando rápidamente un paso hacia atrás, con la esperanza de crear una gran distancia, pero sus talones golpean la parte delantera del sofá y se da cuenta de que no le queda suficiente espacio. Vuelve la cabeza hacia su marido quien tiene una sonrisa baja en los labios y Draco no sabe por qué Harry está haciendo todo esto. Sólo quiere que el hombre de un puto paso hacia atrás porque una cosa es clara; no quiere que Harry lo toque.

― ¿Realmente necesitas que te lo recuerde? ―Draco siente un remolino de pánico en su estómago mientras Harry da otro paso adelante, sus fuertes manos rodearon su espalda para sostenerlo en su lugar― ¿Realmente has olvidado, cómo una y otra vez...

Draco siente que el calor le quemaba las mejillas, pone sus manos en el pecho de Harry y lo empuja hacia atrás con fuerza, pero Harry no se mueve ni un centímetro. Maldito sea ese entrenamiento de Auror.

― Si no me dejas ir, en este mismo momento, te juro por Dios, Auror Potter que...

― ¿Qué? ―Harry desafía, atrapando la muñeca de Draco con una de sus manos, su nariz casi rozando la del ex-Slytherin. Por un momento Draco no puede respirar. Su corazón se acelera a una velocidad insana mientras observaba cómo los ojos de Harry bajan lentamente hasta sus labios y luego vuelven a subir a sus ojos―. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―susurra inclinándose más hasta que su frente toca con la suya. Al tacto siente una onda electrizante que atraviesa su sistema y siente que Harry le frota la frente― ¿Hmm? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―murmura de nuevo.

― Yo... ―Draco siente su garganta extrañamente bloqueada. Harry se queda congelado en su lugar, mientras su mirada viajaba a sus labios de nuevo y Draco no está seguro de si quiere ser besado por esos labios que lo traicionaron al besar a otra mujer― Te romperé la nariz de nuevo.

Los ojos de Harry viajan hacia sus ojos, un fuego familiar se respira entre ellos.

― ¿Lo harás? ¿Es eso una promesa? ―dice inclinando su cara hacia adelante y por el pánico, Draco retrocede haciéndolos caer en su gran y cómodo sofá. Abre los ojos para ver a Harry revoloteando sobre él, los ojos no se desviaron ni un minuto. Se miran el uno al otro, Draco puede oír su corazón latiendo en sus oídos cuando la cara de Harry se inclina hacia abajo. Apoya su nariz contra la de Draco, y sus bocas se unen en un suave cierre de labios, reuniéndose de nuevo después de largos años. Harry escucha a Draco emitir un gemido agudo, sus manos se elevan hacia arriba para agarrarlo por los hombros, la repentina acción hace que el rubio se agarre con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Empuja sus labios un poco más, Draco aparta la cabeza y se aleja del beso.

― Pa-para ―se queda sin aliento. Siente que Harry le frota su nariz suavemente en la mejilla, y deja besos suaves por todas partes. Besa sus sienes, su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y, finalmente, cuando Draco ve que los labios de Harry se acercan a sus ojos, los cierra y siente un roce de los labios de Harry en los párpados de sus ojos cerrados.

― ¿Por qué? ―susurra el hombre contra sus labios, Draco siente que tarda demasiado en responder porque esos labios que esta mirando estaban de vuelta en los suyos. Harry lo besa lentamente, moviendo sus labios suavemente para que Draco pueda sentir que se derrite al tocarle. Finalmente deja de lado toda su cautela, echa su estado de ánimo por la ventana. Relaja los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, todas las restricciones se desvanecen con sus poderosas y anhelantes emociones. Pone su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, profundizando el beso mientras abre la boca de nuevo, para el único hombre que ha amado. La boca de Harry es suave, pero su lengua es más suave al envolverse alrededor de la suya. Sus cuerpos están calientes, Draco puede sentir el calor viajando entre ellos y por un segundo siente el latido del corazón de Harry contra el suyo, al mismo tiempo. Sus lenguas, juntas, gemidos llenando el aire y Draco remueve su cabeza un poco más para tener una mejor posición. Harry se aleja un poco para tomar aire pero se inclina para unir sus labios de nuevo. Harry succiona su lengua, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente mientras su lengua se desliza contra la placa inferior de los dientes de Draco entre sus labios inferiores y luego se mueve hacia arriba para arquearse contra el techo de la boca de Draco volviendo a apoyarse contra su lengua. Sus lenguas giran juntas, empujando y tirando y Draco piensa que las mariposas de su estómago le van a arrancar la piel. Se ha perdido, Dios, se ha perdido esto. Ese intenso deseo, la sensación de estar en los brazos de Harry. Sólo pensar en ello hace que Draco se abrace a él, se funda con él y se pierda en su apasionado beso. Nadie lo había besado así antes. Nadie podrá hacerlo. Había besado a muchos hombres antes y sabía que nadie se había acercado tanto como Harry para hacerle sentir tan perdido, tan borracho de lujuria. Es una experiencia electrizante, un anhelo de conexión entre ellos mientras se tiran y se besaban con una intensidad insana.

Harry sigue siendo un imbécil, un bastardo manipulador y Draco está tan jodidamente hechizado.

De repente su chimenea se ilumina y rápidamente se separan mientras las llamas verdes destellan delante de ellos con Draco empujando a Harry fuera del sofá.

― ¡Hey amigo! ―la voz alegre de Neville resuena en la habitación y Draco está tan agitado que ni siquiera puede responder.

― Oh, Hola Harry. ¿Por qué estás tirado en el suelo, amigo? ―Neville pregunta, y recibe un gruñido de ira a cambio. Parpadea, luego mira a Draco cuyas mejillas, usualmente pálidas, estan enrojecidas, con los labios más hinchados de lo normal. Estrechando los ojos, vuelve a mirar a Harry, que se está levantando, y Neville también percibe el rubor en sus mejillas.

― Eh, ¿interrumpí algo? ―pregunta torpemente.

― ¡No!

― Sí.

Neville parpadea: ― Um... ―y se aleja―. Creo que me voy...

― Vete ―dos cabezas se giran hacia él, los ojos de ambos se abren mucho ante su voz raída pero sus ojos grises sólo miran a un hombre― ¡¡Sal de aquí!! ―le grita a Harry, quién se levanta inmediatamente.

― Dr...

― ¡LÁRGATE, POTTER! ―grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz resuene por toda la casa. Hay un silencio―. Harry, amigo, te veré mañana ―y escucha la voz de Neville. Draco levanta la vista para ver al hombre mirándolos con preocupación mientras entra en la chimenea y tras una ola de llamas verdes Neville se ha ido.

Draco casi quiere reírse cuando la parte de atrás de sus ojos empieza a arder.

― Jódete ―murmura dando la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras. Trata de no dar un portazo por el riesgo de despertar a James y de alguna manera se sorprende cuando lo logra. Cerrando los ojos, se desliza hacia abajo, contra ella, el beso se repite en su cabeza. Gime ligeramente y se agarra el pelo con su puño, tirando de las hebras con dureza― ¿qué coño me pasa? ―se susurra a sí mismo. Draco no puede sorprenderse más de sí mismo. Se rindió... así de fácil y besó al hombre que más odiaba...

¡MIERDA!

Empuja su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y mira fijamente el suelo debajo de él, mirando el suave suelo alfombrado.

_¿Por qué te haces esto, Draco? ¿No es suficiente que ya hayas sufrido tanto por este hombre? En serio, ¡qué demonios estás haciendo! ¿Cómo pudiste, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, de dolor, cómo pudiste ceder ante él? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué coño te pasa?_

Draco no puede evitar sentirse traicionado por sí mismo. Cierra los ojos y empuja su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la puerta de madera, al darse cuenta de que es demasiado débil para mantener a raya sus sentimientos. Su corazón se oprime y no sabe si es por su patético ser o por el hecho de que la magia de Harry sigue en el aire. Draco no está seguro de si el hombre se ha ido y si sólo se siente lo suficientemente emocional como para seguir sintiendo la magia de Harry a su alrededor. De cualquier manera, se levanta, se cambia de ropa y se mete en la cama junto a James, acurrucándose bajo la manta.

Harry gime, tirándose del pelo. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por 80ª vez, respira profundamente y sube las escaleras hacia la habitación de Draco. Abre la puerta, ya está pensando en poner las manos en el suelo y disculparse, pero es recibido con la visión de un Draco y James dormidos. Su corazón se acelera mientras camina hacia la cama y se sienta al lado del rubio. Mira fijamente el hermoso rostro dormido de su marido durante un par de minutos.

― Lo siento ―susurra inclinándose para dejar un beso en esos labios rosados―. Por todo ―besa la frente del rubio antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

*

Cuando Draco camina en la sala de estar a la mañana siguiente saliendo para el trabajo, sus ojos captan el sofá vacío y una nota colocada en la mesa de cristal.

Coloca el bolso de bebé en el suelo y agarra el pequeño trozo de papel blanco en sus manos.

**Te veré en un mes, espero que antes.**

**Gracias por dejarme ver a Jamie.**

~~**No te vayas otra vez... Por favor. Yo...** ~~

**Cuídate.**

**-Harry**

No puede leer los garabatos, están muy rayados por muchas líneas de tinta negra. La nota se desmorona en su puño y aprieta los dientes, la mete en su bolsillo y luego agarra la bolsa de bebé en dirección a la chimenea con James durmiendo profundamente en sus brazos.

**Lunes 1 de diciembre de 2003**

Draco pestañea curiosamente ante la familiar lechuza blanca que se encuentra en su ventana. La lechuza titula su cabeza hacia él y el rubio sacude la cabeza cogiendo a James en sus brazos, saliendo de su habitación.

**Lunes 15 de diciembre de 2003**

Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a la lechuza antes de salir de su habitación.

**Domingo 21 de diciembre de 2003**

Draco suspira para sí mismo: ― ¡Oh, cariño, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Nuestra primera navidad juntos después de tanto tiempo! ―se obliga a sonreír frente a Pansy, mientras empuja a James en sus brazos. El centro comercial está lleno de magos, con campanas que suenan casi por todas partes. Elfos domésticos caminan por ahí dando caramelos a los niños, nieve falsa cae por todas partes, hay magia esparcida en el aire. Él y Pansy son compradores, adquieren bolsas y bolsas de regalos, compra para los Weasley por primera vez desde que son una gran familia. Luego recorre muchas tiendas, preguntándole a Pansy qué quería, pero claro, siendo ella, le dice "¡¡¡Sorpréndeme!!!" haciendo su vida más difícil que nunca.

Aunque ahora mismo, mientras se sientan juntos en una mesa del patio de comidas, ella le dice con el ceño fruncido: ― ¿Podrías por favor decirnos ya lo que te está molestando? Ha pasado un mes, Draco ―exclama cruzando los brazos bajo su pesado pecho.

― No es nada ―refunfuña agarrando una servilleta y limpia la cara de James.

― Mommi ―el bebé se ríe, abrazándolo y Draco se inclina para darle un beso en sus gorditas mejillas. Hoy Draco le ha hecho llevar un pelele de reno marrón que entona muy bien con su piel clara mientras sus mejillas brillan con un fuerte rubor.

― No me mientas ―dice Pansy, agarrando su bebida y sorbiendo de ella―. Blaise me dijo, ya sabes. Cómo Potter desapareció contigo después de la reunión, delante de todo el mundo.

Draco se muerde el labio inferior, agarra su batido de leche y mango de la mesa y bebe a sorbos, la pequeña mano de James inmediatamente lo alcanza.

― Descubrió a James ―susurra el rubio trayendo la copa de los vasos grandes hacia James, y luego se lleva la pajita a su boca. Los ojos de Pansy se abren cómicamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Ha visto a Jamie? ―dice, su voz entra en pánico instando a Draco a hablar más. Suspira mientras James chupa felizmente la pajita, engullendo el delicioso batido lácteo.

― No, no me ha amenazado ―dice Draco sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando ligeramente el vaso, pero las manos de James lo detienen mientras vuelve a meter la pajita en su pequeña boca―. Y sí, ha visto a James. De hecho, prácticamente pasó el fin de semana en mi casa.

Es graciosísimo lo dramáticamente que cae la boca de Pansy, tiene que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

― ¡¡¡Qué mierda!!! ―grita, efectivamente sorprendiendo a la gente a su alrededor. Las manos de Draco vuelan a los oídos de James.

― ¡Pansy! ¡Hay un niño en mi regazo! ―le reprende y ella se tapa la boca.

― ¡Lo siento! ―Pansy se retracta rápidamente mientras el rubio aleja sus manos de las orejas de James―. Pero explica, ¿qué estaba haciendo en tu casa?

Refunfuña en voz baja, arrastrando el batido de leche y sorbiendo.

― ¡¡Ado!! ―La voz chillona de James le indica que exigía más del batido de leche. Draco baja el vaso de nuevo, empujando la pajita en la boca de su bebé otra vez.

― Bueno, no hay mucho que decir en realidad. Apareció frente a mi casa el sábado por la mañana. No sé de dónde sacó la dirección ―su voz se desvanece mientras el frío resplandor de Pansy lo detiene.

― ¿Por qué no le pateaste el culo y lo echaste por la puerta? ―Draco se muerde los labios inferiores de nuevo, retorciendo los brazos alrededor de James.

― Porque... puede que sea un perfecto bastardo, pero sigue siendo el padre de James. Cada vez que viene, trae regalos para él y James... el pequeño traidor lo ama ―explica―. A veces más de lo que yo pienso ―añadió con una mueca, un poco de celos que se filtraba en su voz.

Pansy lo mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando molestia en su hermosa cara.

― ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo, Draco? ―ella habla en voz baja―. ¿Por qué te haces daño de este modo?

Una punzada aguda cruza su corazón, sus cejas se juntan dolorosamente y los ojos se hacen más pequeños.

― Yo, no... yo ―él se cierra sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pansy lo mira fijamente, leyendo sus ojos.

― Dios Draco ―ella sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa triste frunciendo sus labios―. Eres un idiota.

La mira con el corazón doliendo en su pecho sabiendo que ella había visto a través de él.

― Sí, lo estoy ―susurra dejando salir un aliento tembloroso―. Uno grande ―murmura y ella asiente con la cabeza en su dirección.

― ¿Vendrás a la cena de Navidad de los Weasley? ―pregunta para cambiar el tema, dándose cuenta de su voz ronca. Asiente con la cabeza―: Siempre vamos, sobre todo porque Blaise es el asistente de Hermione, así que siempre insiste en que vayamos ―explica sorbiendo su bebida―: Vienes, ¿verdad? ―pregunta arqueando la frente y Draco asiente con la cabeza.

― Yo también estoy obligado ― dice girando los ojos―. Hermione amenaza con secuestrar a mi hijo si no lo llevo ―sonríe cuando la risa burbujeante de Pansy llena el aire a su alrededor.

**Lunes 22 de diciembre de 2003**

Draco camina por la habitación, _relájate_ , se dice a sí mismo que _sólo había pasado un mes y un día_ , ¡quizás ahora regresen! Le dice a su corazón, el cual se encuentra en pánico. Mira por la ventana, esperando la familiar forma blanca, pero ninguna lechuza llega ese día.

 _Debería haber tomado la última carta_ se dice a sí mismo, el latido de su corazón cae sobre su estómago.

**Martes 25 de diciembre de 2003**

― Honestamente, Draco, ¡este es el juego más lindo de peleles de todos los tiempos! ―dice Pansy abrazando fuertemente a James, presionando sus mejillas contra él―. ¡Claro que sí! La tía Pansy lo consiguió para su sobrino favorito después de todo, ¿no es cierto bebé? ―ella usa ese suave tono de bebé para hablar con James.

― ¡Yaaa! ―James se ríe mientras Pansy le frota las mejillas y luego lo besa.

― Sí, así es bebé, sí lo es ―dice abrazándolo otra vez.

― Draco, ¿qué pasa? ―Blaise le pregunta mirándolo a través del espejo ignorando los desvaríos de su esposa que esta sentada en la cama abrazando al pobre bebé. El rubio suspira, sacude la cabeza.

― Nada ―dice arreglando ligeramente su corbata roja.

Blaise lo mira―: No me mientas ―dice―: Ya hemos pasado por esto antes.

Draco suspira de nuevo, vacila un momento y luego abre la boca para hablar.

―... sobre la misión. ¿Cuándo crees que volverán?

Hay un silencio en la habitación, sólo la voz fuerte de James resonando mientras juega con sus manos. Draco se inquieta, mordiéndose el labio tratando de cerrar los labios para que las palabras no se escapen de su boca.

― Sólo respóndele Blaise ―dice Pansy desde atrás, poniéndose de pie para enderezar su elegante vestido de manga larga y encaje, de un rojo ajustado a la piel.

― ¿Decirme qué? ―pregunta el rubio, Pansy pone los ojos en blanco y Blaise suspira.

― Potter... se ha herido en el campo de batalla.

Es como si una ola le hubiera golpeado, siente como si unos pesados kilos de piedras caen sobre su cuerpo. Da un paso atrás, las piernas le tiemblan.

― ¿Qué...? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ―Draco casi grita, con el corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Un fuerte grito proviene de James, pero está demasiado agitado para siquiera mirar. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Qué tan herido estaba? ¿Lo habrían maldecido? ¿Estaba en el hospital? ¿Es por eso que no llegó ninguna carta?, oh Merlín, por favor no.

― ¡Cierra la boca, Draco! ―Pansy le grita agarrando a James en sus brazos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda―. Ese bastardo sólo se abrió la cabeza, estará en la cena.

Es como si la tierra bajo sus pies volviera a estabilizarse y puede respirar de nuevo. Mira a James y se apresura a arrebatarle al bebé a un aturdido Blaise que le sostiene en brazos.

― Shh, lo siento bebé. Lo siento ―susurra haciendo rebotar al niño en sus brazos, secando sus lágrimas.

James gimotea.

― Ageoo ―murmura el bebé frotando su cara en la camisa de cuello negro de seda de Draco. Gira la cabeza para mirar a sus dos mejores amigos quienes le fruncen el ceño. Su cara se desmorona y Draco mira al suelo, acercando a James a él.

― Vamos ―le susurra miserablemente, con el corazón dolido y la mente gritándole por mostrar otro momento de debilidad.

Blaise parpadea varias veces.

― Oh ―sus ojos se conectan con los de Pansy quien se mira en el espejo―. Volvieron anoche ―los oídos de Draco ponen atención y mira hacia arriba para ver a Blaise que ahora lo está mirando―. Ya veo ―dice en un respiro de alivio que se le escapa de los pulmones―. Eso es bueno ―añade en voz baja.

*

Después de tres golpes a la puerta finalmente se abre y Draco es recibido por un muy alto Ron Weasley.

― ¡¡Compañero!! ¡Ya era hora de que estuvieras aquí! ―el hombre grita felizmente sosteniéndolo en un abrazo varonil. Draco ni siquiera llega a procesar la situación cuando un fuerte chillido de Hermione Granger lo asusta mientras prácticamente la dama le arrebata a su hijo de los brazos.

― ¡Eres la cosa más adorable de la historia! ―grita emocionada, abrazando a James, el bebé está demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Su pelele de Santa Claus rojo y blanco se arruga bajo su mano mientras se inclina hacia delante para besar su mejilla.

― Hola a ti también ―dice Draco secamente y James vuelve la cabeza hacia él con cara de pánico.

― ¡Mamá! Ma-ma ―llama, y acerca las manos a su mami. Hermione se ríe a carcajadas.

― ¿Te llama mamá? ―sus labios que se elevan en una sonrisa burlona. Draco pone los ojos en blanco y entra en la casa, está a punto de alcanzar a su hijo cuando Hermione tranquilamente le da una palmadita en la espalda a James ―. Está bien ―dice suavemente―. No te haré daño.

Draco observa como su hijo se relaja un poco, las manos se detienen y Hermione le besa la mejilla con alegría.

― Entremos ―Ron dice sonriendo ampliamente mientras Hermione saluda a Pansy y Blaise―. Todos están aquí.

El corazón de Draco late con fuerza. Todos.

Asiente con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa que se curva en sus labios.

― ¿Sabes que Harry me envió una de James en ese pelele de conejo? ―Hermione dice mientras todos caminan juntos hacia la sala de estar.

― ¿Sí?

― La tenemos enmarcada, el cuadro está colgado en la pared de la entrada de Grimmauld Place ― Hermione le sonríe y Draco se las arregla para devolverle la sonrisa.

_Grimmauld Place._

El lugar que guarda cada pedazo de sus recuerdos, su vida. Su todo.

Se aleja de sus pensamientos cuando la fuerte risa de la señora Weasley suena en todo el lugar.

― ¡Oh querido! ¡Draco querido! ―dice la anciana, abriéndose camino a través del sofá, sus brazos se enrollan alrededor del rubio.

― Hola Molly ―saluda Draco sonriendo y abrazando su espalda. Ella jadea fuerte cuando sus ojos se posan en Hermione, quien está abrazando a su hijo.

― Oh querido ―su voz es suave, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas― Oh, Merlín ―ella inhala el aroma de bebé―. Hola, cariño ―Molly dice manteniendo sus manos en alto―. Tienes los ojos de Harry, pero en todo lo demás eres igual a Draco.

Draco observa, mientras siente un extraño dolor que le llega al corazón, James se inclinaba hacia adelante y cae en el abrazo materno de Molly, preguntándose que si su madre aún estuviera viva, ¿sería tan feliz?

― ¡Draco! ¡Amigo! ―gira la cabeza para ver a George Weasley abriéndose camino. Sonríe abriendo sus brazos de nuevo, para recibir la cálida bienvenida de la familia Weasley.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ―la voz frustrada de James llega a sus oídos, se vuelve para mirar a Fleur acercándose a su bebé, quien ahora está en brazos de Ron y con todos los hermanos Weasley a su alrededor, a excepción de Charlie, quien no se encuentra allí para alivio de Draco.

Draco se ríe un poco y se acerca.

― Lo están asustando ―menciona mientras James salta a sus brazos y se esconde inmediatamente.

― Draco.

Se queda congelado, Draco puede sentir su corazón palpitando acelerado detrás de sus costillas. La voz, aquella que había estado evitando durante tanto tiempo, ahora viene detrás de él. No. No puede estar aquí... no puede.

― ¿Ni siquiera vas a saludar después de tanto tiempo?

Draco puede sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, reune su coraje en el centro de su corazón y lentamente se da la vuelta para ver a ese hombre que no quería volver a ver.

― Hola, Charlie ―saluda con voz fría mientras James se aferra más a su pecho, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para echar un vistazo.

Puede sentir su corazón latiendo, Charlie se ve diferente. Su pelo, ahora corto, es lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo con una cola de caballo. Los ojos de Draco se fijan en la larga herida que cruzaba desde el lado derecho de su cara comenzando desde su frente, bajando para cortar su ceja y terminando justo debajo del párpado inferior de su ojo. Esa herida no existía la última vez que lo vio. El hombre lleva una túnica negra, que envuelve perfectamente su cuerpo, está de pie, manteniendo una pose tranquila y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

― ¿Ni siquiera me abrazarás? ―Charlie pide dando un paso al frente, mientras Draco siente su voz atrapada en su garganta. Demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, observa con los ojos ligeramente abiertos como los brazos de Charlie lo rodean y lo aprieta fuertemente en sus brazos. Un extraño calor entra en su cuerpo, su corazón deja de latir y Draco parpadea repetidas veces, mirando fijamente la pared que se encuentra frente a él. James se agita en sus brazos, pero Weasley no se aparta y Draco no se aleja.

― ¡Draco!

Se sacude, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Charlie y empuja al hombre lejos de él. Su corazón late muy rápido mientras gira la cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación para ver a Harry Potter de pie con la cabeza vendada.

― ¡Pa! ¡Pwppy! ―la alegre voz de James resuena a su alrededor mientras mira fijamente la rígida y vacía expresión de Harry. James prácticamente salta a sus brazos mientras Harry camina hacia adelante y lo sostiene besando la frente del bebé. Luego gira la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo que está delante de ellos.

― Charlie ―las palabras salen como rocas, sus ojos verdes miran fijamente al hombre mientras dirige su mano derecha hacia delante y sostiene a James con la izquierda.

Charlie mira la mano y luego levanta la suya para corresponder el saludo.

― Harry ―Draco puede jurar que los vio exprimiéndose las vidas con sus manos, casi podía sentir el dolor.

― ¡Draco! Amigo, no sabía que tú también vendrías ―mira hacia el otro lado, siguiendo la otra voz familiar. Sus ojos grises se abren de par en par mientras ve a su nuevo amigo Neville de pie junto a la única persona que más detesta en el universo; Ginny Weasley, ambos en la entrada de la sala de estar.

Decir que es realmente incómodo sentarse a la mesa con tu marido, que a la vez es tu ex, y que al otro lado se encuentre sentado un hombre al que besaste, eh, con el que te besaste después de dar a luz a tu bebé, mientras que la mujer que se acostó múltiples noches con tu marido se sienta delante de ti con tu nuevo amigo sanador, que por cierto ahora parecen una pareja, es una subestimación.

Los ojos de Draco se concentran en Pansy y Blaise para enviarles una mirada de "ayúdenme" mientras ambos lo miran con simpatía. ¡Maldita sea! Originalmente habían planeado sentarse a su lado, pero tan pronto como agarró una silla vacía Harry y Charlie rápidamente agarraron los asientos vacíos a su lado.

Ron se aclara la garganta torpemente.

― Entonces... hermano, ¿dónde te hiciste la horrible cicatriz? ―dice tratando de iniciar una conversación para romper la atmósfera pesada.

Hay una pausa silenciosa.

― Un dragón salvaje ―contesta sonriendo. Draco se atraganta con nada, Pansy jadea más fuerte que Hermione, el resto parpadea con los ojos abiertos, Harry gruñe y Jamie empieza a reír.

― ¿Qué carajo estás d...

― ¡Una cena encantadora, Molly! ―Draco interrumpe rápidamente a Harry―. Hay un bebé en tu regazo Potter, cuida tu lenguaje ―le sisea al hombre, Harry abre la boca―. No ―Draco le ordena que gire la cabeza a su plato.

― Oh, gracias querido ―Molly le responde sonriendo. Draco corta un pequeño trozo de albóndiga y lo mete en la boca de James.

― Tienes que darme la receta de esta albóndiga, es lo único que James ha masticado ―menciona sonriendo. Para su alivio, Hermione se une a la conversación y poco a poco todos comienzan una charla, involucrándose en conversaciones separadas.

― ¿Todavía te duele la herida, Harry?

Draco se tensa ante esa molesta y familiar voz femenina. Clava el tenedor en la ensalada de su plato, aunque su estómago está lleno y muerde el latus.

― Ah, no, está bien ―responde Harry torpemente.

― ¿Estás seguro? Puedo mirarla de nuevo.

_De nuevo._

Draco siente que su sangre hierve mientras agarra el tenedor, mira hacia arriba para ver a Ginny mirando a Harry con obvia preocupación en su cara.

_No Draco. No dejes que te afecten de nuevo._

Respira profundamente. _Recuerda que Potter ya no significa nada para ti_. Harry lo mira, sus ojos se agitan con pánico.

― No, está bien, estoy bien...

― ¿Por qué no, Potter? ―Draco lo interrumpe haciendo uso de su voz aguda y helada que reflejaba únicamente odio―. Ve a que te revise. No hay necesidad de ser tímido, ustedes dos han hecho mucho _más_ que eso, después de todo ―dice señalándolo con su tenedor y luego se balancea hacia la chica de pelo escarlata. Un pozo de silencio se instala sobre la mesa, Neville lo mira fijamente con la cara entornada por la confusión.

― ¿Qué intentas decir, Malfoy? ―Ginny pregunta, su mirada llena de enojo. Draco sonríe, inclinándose hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en la silla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

― Oh, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, pero si lo has olvidado puedo ayudarte a recordar ― contesta.

Se miran fijamente el uno al otro.

― Draco, ¿qué estás diciendo? ―Neville pide rompiendo el silencio.

El rubio se ríe: ― Deberías preguntarle a tu novia, estoy _seguro_ de que tiene formas más jugosas y detalladas de explicar ―es casi satisfactorio ver cómo su cara pierde todos los colores, pero no se acerca ni por poco a lo que Draco sintió ese día, cuando la encontró con su marido en el sofá.

― Cállate Mal...

― No es mi novia.

Todos miran a Neville con los ojos abiertos. Ginny lo mira, con la boca abierta y la cara gritando con dolor.

― Todavía no, no lo es ―añade mirando a todos y luego su mirada se detiene en Draco. La expresión de perplejidad se reemplaza por una cara muy seria, dando la impresión de que sabe que algo andaba mal. Mira a Draco, diciéndole con la mirada que necesitan hablar. Pronto. Aunque el rubio sólo sacude la cabeza, agarra su bebida y toma un sorbo. Harry se aclara la garganta empujando torpemente a James en su regazo y luego lo sacude haciendo que el bebé salte. James se ríe y aplaude.

― ¡Wa! ―su voz aguda se le escapa de los labios.

― Así que... ¿Cómo va la tienda George? ―pregunta tratando claramente de cambiar el tema. Los ojos de Draco se posan en Pansy, quien le sonríe ampliamente mientras le levanta los pulgares y luego le envía un beso. Mira a Blaise, quien mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa y luego le dice un pequeño "Te quiero". Los labios de Draco también se curvan en una sonrisa, la calidez se apodera de su corazón, sin importar lo que hiciera, ellos siempre estarían a su lado.

― Draco ―Charlie le susurra, haciéndole apartar la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos― ¿podemos hablar después de la cena, por favor? En privado.

El rubio se muerde el labio inferior, siente que Harry lo mira de reojo. Pestañea al hombre y luego arrastra los ojos hacia Pansy y Blaise, que siempre lo miran desde el otro lado.

― Yo no... ―Charlie le toma la mano.

― Por favor ―suplica y Draco asiente tontamente con la cabeza.

― Sí, está bien ―contesta. Harry le agarra la mano, la aprieta y Draco la aparta bruscamente.

«No me toques ―mira fijamente esos ojos verdes mientras la mandíbula de Harry se aprieta con fuerza―. No me vuelvas a tocar―suelta con sorna. Harry lo mira con los ojos sin expresión y luego su mirada viaja hacia su mano y la de Charlie.

― Lo siento... ―murmura suavemente mirando hacia otro lado, inclina la cara hacia abajo para besar la parte superior de la cabeza de James. Cuando esta a punto de mirar a otro lado, sus ojos grises captan los dedos de Harry girando el anillo de bodas alrededor de su dedo, debajo de la mesa. Mira al hombre, quien tiene la cara presionada contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de James sus ojos estan cerrados. Draco traga, aparta su mano de la de Charlie, el corazón se le rompe y siente un fuerte impulso de girar su propio anillo de oro que está enlazado en la barbilla alrededor de su cuello. Aleja los ojos de su marido y mira fijamente el plato vacío que tiene delante.

 _No tenía derecho_. Harry _no tenía derecho_ de parecer tan herido, como si fuera a llorar. No había _ningún puto derecho_.

― Pansy, amo tanto tu salón de belleza ―escucha la voz de Hermione llegando a sus oídos, suena tan bajo que parece como si estuvieran hablando al otro lado del cuarto. Vuelve a mirar a Harry, quien todavía tiene la cabeza apoyada en James.

El bebé se da la vuelta.

― ¿Pwppy? ―James exclama en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con sus gorditas manos.

― ¿Sí, nene? ―El corazón de Draco se torna más pesado por el sonido de la voz profunda y ronca de Harry. Observa cómo el hombre gira ligeramente la cabeza y besa los deditos de James.

― ¿Delee? ―James mueve su cabeza, acariciando la cara de su padre otra vez. Harry se ríe, asiente inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante para besar la frente del bebé.

― Algo así ―dice colocando sus frentes juntas. James se inclina hacia adelante y le da un gran beso en la barbilla.

― ¿Delee? ―pregunta y Harry se ríe ligeramente.

― Hmm, creo que un beso más curará a papá ―dice fingiendo dolor y pone su mano en el corazón. James se ríe, se impulsa hacia adelante para darle otro gran beso, y su boca cae en los labios de Harry. Draco sonríe cuando Harry se ríe, envolviendo con sus brazos al pequeño bebé y apretándolo con un fuerte abrazo. De repente, esos ojos miran hacia arriba y se encuentran con los suyos. Grises mirando a los verdes y observa cómo la gran sonrisa de Harry se reduce a una pequeña sonrisa. Draco parpadea, mira lentamente hacia otro lado y ve a Ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa. Rápidamente mira hacia otro lado, sin querer crear un nuevo enfrentamiento―. Vamos todos a la sala de estar ―resuena la voz fuerte de Ron. Ve a Charlie observándolo, Draco traga nerviosamente y luego oportunamente, como enviado por los cielos, Neville Longbottom se acerca y literalmente tira del brazo del rubio arrastrándolo a su lado.

― Tenemos que hablar ―susurra en el oído de Draco mientras caminan detrás de los demás. Ve a la Weaslette girando la cabeza para mirarlos, un pequeño fuego arde en su pecho cuando ella camina al lado de Harry que también está mirándolo.

Draco aparta la mirada de ellos.

― ¿Sobre? ―pregunta mirando los ojos marrones oscuros de Neville.

― ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste sobre Ginny y Harry? ―pregunta, mientras caminan hacia un sofá de dos caras y caen juntos sobre él. Draco no puede evitarlo, sus ojos siguen a su marido que ahora está sentado al lado de la mujer pelirroja en un sofá de dos caras también.

― ¿Draco?

― Ah... Lo siento, creo... en vez de preguntarme a mí deberías preguntárselo tú mismo, Nev ―explica girando la cabeza hacia su amigo. El hombre frunce el ceño y luego un suspiro sale de sus labios.

― Sabes... siempre tengo la sensación de que no le gusto ―Neville dice mirando a Ginny―. Quiero decir, estamos juntos... más o menos, pero siento que ella no me quiere ―los ojos de Draco siguen la forma en que Neville se ríe ligeramente mientras una triste sonrisa se desliza en sus labios―. Como si su corazón ya perteneciera a otra persona ―continua, sus ojos se vuelven hacia Draco―. Por eso nunca la invité a salir apropiadamente. Originalmente, todo comenzó como una aventura de una noche y luego esa aventura de una noche se convirtió en muchas noches.

Draco se ríe ligeramente.

― Sí, esa es su forma de hacer caer a la gente en su trampa ―dice ligeramente, casi baja su respiración.

― ¿Qué? ―Neville pregunta girando su cabeza y Draco sacude la suya.

― Nada ―responde―. Si estás tan inseguro de ella, por qué no hablas con ella. ¿Tal vez también se siente de la misma manera? Creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar y resolverlo por ustedes mismos ―odia a Ginny Weasley y eso ea sabido, pero le gusta Neville, así que incluso si su amigo tiene una relación intermitente con la única persona a la que nunca ayudaría, elige dar el consejo correcto a Neville porque son amigos.

Neville observa a Ginny otra vez: ― Tienen una especie de pasado, ¿no? ―le susurra a Draco y el rubio no necesita mirar para saber de quienes está hablando Neville.

― Algo tan terrible que los separó, a ti y a Harry, ¿verdad?

Draco se muerde el labio inferior, eligiendo no responder.

― Siempre me pregunté por qué Harry llevaba ese anillo en el dedo ―sus ojos se concentran en la cabeza inclinada de Draco―. Me pregunto si tiene que ver contigo.

― ¿Ves un anillo en mi dedo? ―Draco pregunta haciéndole que mire su mano.

― No ―Neville niega con la cabeza―. Pero veo un bebé en el regazo de Harry.

Se quedan callados por un minuto, mientras voces de otras personas zumban alrededor de la sala.

― No estoy ciego, sabes ―Neville continua―. He visto cómo te mira Harry y cómo lo miras tú.

Draco parpadea repetidas veces.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―su cerebro ni siquiera ha pensado en las palabras y ya están saliendo de su boca. Neville niega con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

― Estoy diciendo que... es la misma forma en que Ginny mira a Harry en vez de a mí. Sabía que estaba muy enamorada de él, en Hogwarts, pero... pensé, esperaba que lo hubiera superado, pero supongo que soy un tonto.

Draco traga, mirando hacia abajo.

― No te preocupes ―susurra, luego mira a su amigo con una sonrisa triste―. Yo también soy un tonto... ―se miran el uno al otro y se ríen a carcajadas haciendo que todos giraran a verlos.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―pregunta George, cruzando sus piernas en el sofá inclinándose hacia ellos mientras todos los miraban. Neville sonríe a Draco.

― Nada ―se ríe―, acabamos de descubrir lo tontos que somos.

Ron resopla.

― ¿En serio? Podrías haberme preguntado Draco, me hubiera encantado dar cientos de razones de entre mil ―una risa brota de ellos y el rubio pone los ojos en blanco, mirando con molestia fingida al más joven de los Weasley.

― Ha. Ha. Muy gracioso Ronald, pero no ayudaría preguntarle a otro tonto.

La risa se hace más fuerte y Hermione interviene.

― Oh tú también ―dice abofeteando a Ron. Draco sonrpie, sus ojos se dirigen automáticamente hacia Harry que está sentado demasiado cerca de Weaslette para su propio gusto. Frunce el ceño ligeramente y aparta los ojos del hombre, sus ojos se posan sobre los de Charlie que ya lo está mirando con insistencia.

 _Termina con esto_. Se lo dijo a sí mismo con un suspiro interior. Draco gira la cabeza y la apunta hacia afuera, una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Charlie.

― Volveré pronto ―le susurra a Neville antes de ponerse de pie y salir al balcón con el Weasley mayor. No logra captar la fuerte mirada de Harry que los sigue hasta afuera. Salen al balcón y Charlie desliza la puerta de cristal para tener privacidad.

*

La fría brisa lo saluda inmediatamente y Draco se pregunta si esta noche caerá nieve. Sacando su varita se lanza un hechizo de calor sobre sí mismo y gira la cabeza para mirar Weasley.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―mientras habla da un paso atrás, poniendo una distancia respetable entre ellos y coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

― ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis cartas? ―Charlie pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su túnica. Draco resiste el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

― No vi ninguna señal roja de emergencia en ellas, no parecían lo suficientemente importantes ―responde, el viento frío resopla a través de ellos.

― ¿Qué...? Draco, yo...

― ¿Qué quieres Charlie? ―pregunta mirando esos oscuros ojos azules muy parecidos al color del océano. Charlie es un hombre muy guapo, muy atractivo y un caballero, pero si el corazón de Draco no puede enamorarse de él, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?

Observa cómo el hombre levanta los brazos y ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Draco.

― Te quiero ―grita con fuerza apretando el cuello de su camisa de seda. Draco siente una ola de magia familiar cruzando la puerta de cristal, es _Harry_. Gira la cabeza para mirar, pero Charlie le toma la cara y le obliga a mirar fijamente―. Olvídate de él, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad, Draco? Prometo hacerte feliz.

_Una promesa._

Casi se echa a reír, Draco levanta las manos y las coloca encima de las de Charlie.

― Lo siento Charlie ―dice bajando esas grandes manos―. Eres una gran persona... pero no soy el indicado para ti ―dice apretando las manos de Charlie con las suyas, dándole al hombre una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Paro Harry lo eres?

Draco parpadea y dice con su tono áspero y serio: ― No, nunca dije que...

― No me vengas con tonterías Draco, yo también tengo ojos ―dice Charlie apartando sus manos para sostener los hombros de Draco otra vez.

«¡¡¡¡Él te engañó con mi hermana!!!! Se la folló a tus espaldas ―Draco siente que su corazón se le cae hasta el estómago, sus ojos se agrandan― ¡Ni siquiera le importaba una mierda si eras su marido! ¡Lo atrapaste cogiéndosela en tu maldita casa! ¡En tu sofá! ¡Pero aun así dejaste que este hombre volviera a tu vida! ―Charlie grita. La respiración de Draco se intensifica, siente una familiar ola de ira formándose en su sistema. Se encoge de hombros, dirigiéndole a Charlie una mirada feroz, su rostro está tan enfurecido que congela al otro hombre.

― ¡Ya lo sé, carajo! ―grita, sus cejas estan muy fruncidas.

― ¡Entonces por qué coño le dejas volver! ―la voz de Charlie es más fuerte, Draco piensa que si tuvieran vecinos probablemente también lo habrían escuchado―. ¡Disfrutas haciéndote daño! ¡Él no te merece! O a tu bebé, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que te dijo que no quiere un hijo? Es por eso que te escapaste, en primer lugar, ¿verdad? ¿¡¡Porque no querías que Harry se enterara de lo de James, así que por qué tu bebé está sentado en su regazo cuando yo fui el que te ayudó durante tu embarazo!!?

Draco cree que va a explotar, preguntándose qué carajo ha pensado al acordar toda la idea de esta cena de Navidad.

― ¡Porque no te quiero! ¡Nunca podré amarte! ―dice con la voz fría, lo suficientemente baja para ser escuchada únicamente por Charlie―. Aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí y estoy muy agradecido, pero ahora, no te acerques a mí otra vez ―dice deslizando la puerta para abrirla, dejándolo atrás y entrando en la sala de estar para ver a todos de pie, mirándole con ojos muy sorprendidos, aunque sus ojos sólo buscan a su bebé. Siente la sangre correr hacia su cerebro cuando atrapa a la maldita Ginny sosteniendo a su bebé, furioso, gruñe con ira, camina hacia adelante y arrebata a James de las garras de Ginny― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ―grita sosteniendo a James en sus brazos, asustando a la gente a su alrededor, pero no le importa, nunca antes había sentido tanta ira― ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves?!

― D-Draco, ¿estás bien? ―dice Harry parándose frente a él y mirándolo con los ojos engrandecidos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―su voz suena peligrosamente baja―. ¡¿Tienes las pelotas para preguntarme eso?! ―grita―. ¡Me engañas con esta mujer, me dices que ya no quieres un hijo por su culpa y ahora tienes los nervios de sentarte junto a ella con ella sosteniendo a mi hijo! ―gruñe, se le escapa un tono peligroso que no sabe que tenía en su interior. Muchos ecos llenan el aire, puede sentir la mano de Blaise en su hombro, pero la empuja bruscamente. Su magia se filtra de su cuerpo y James se agita en sus brazos, un grito indefenso brota de su garganta.

― ¡¡Detente, lo estás asustando!! ―dice Ginny extendiendo su mano. Draco rápidamente saca su varita y le apunta.

― No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo otra vez ―advierte con una voz suficientemente amenazadora, ella da un paso atrás.

Los gritos de James se hacen más fuertes, moviéndose a medida que el rubio lo aprieta más fuerte. Puede sentir todas las miradas sobre él, pero no le importa. Pansy da un paso adelante.

― No ―advierte, está listo para irse.

Harry abre la boca.

― Draco...

― ¡¡No me llames así, joder!! ―grita, puede sentir los ojos muy abiertos de Hermione, Ron, Neville, Pansy Blaise y otros que le miran fijamente. Él le mira con toda su rabia, las palabras no pueden describir lo furioso que esta en ese momento, es como si un volcán hubiera entrado en erupción dentro de él, explotando todos sus nervios, todas las venas de su cuerpo calentándose junto con su cerebro.

«¡Estoy tramitando el divorcio! ―declara con una voz profundamente fría, su expresión se endurece y todos a su alrededor jadean fuertemente. Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par, su cara pierde todos los colores.

― C-Cálmate Draco...

― ¡CÁLLATE! ―grita tan fuerte que su propia voz le raspa la parte posterior de la garganta. Ignorando los gritos de James, levanta la mano y se arranca el collar del cuello. La cadena se frota contra su garganta, creando pronunciadas líneas rojas a través de su piel―. Aquí ―lanza el anillo dorado, a un muy aturdido Harry―. ¡Estoy harto de ti! Espero que ustedes dos vivan una vida feliz juntos ―el único sonido en la sala es la caída del anillo. Está tan enojado que puede sentir una quemadura familiar detrás de sus ojos.

Guarda su varita en el bolsillo y gira sobre sus talones, sólo para ser detenido por una mano alrededor de su muñeca. Ese solo toque es suficiente para enviar descargas electrizantes por su cuerpo, se da la vuelta y se sacude la muñeca, pero no se detiene ahí, coloca su mano en el pecho de Harry y empuja al hombre hacia atrás.

― ¡No me toques! ―se agacha, James gira sus pequeños brazos dirigiéndolos hacia Harry, pero Draco coloca su brazo alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y los gira una vez más. Harry se lanza hacia delante y abraza al rubio por detrás, negándose a dejarle salir tan fácilmente. Draco lucha en su agarre, pero el brazo de Harry sólo se aprieta más a su alrededor. La escena está llamando más la atención, puede oír la voz de Hermione y Pansy por detrás diciéndole a Harry que lo deje ir, pero el hombre no lo hace.

Draco gime moviendo sus brazos violentamente, tratando de escapar, perfectamente inconsciente de las lágrimas que se acumulan en el rincón de sus ojos cerrados. ― ¡Déjame ir! ―grita con voz ronca y el corazón de Harry se rompe cuando Draco suelta un estrangulador grito derrotado, esas gruesas lágrimas finalmente se deslizan por su bonita cara. Sólo ha visto a su marido llorar una vez, y fue en el baño de niñas en sexto año. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por romper la promesa de no hacer llorar a Draco nunca más. Draco aprieta los dientes, apretando los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de detener las lágrimas, pero eso sólo hice que derrame más.

― ¡No te soltaré hasta que te calmes!

― ¿No has hecho suficiente? ―le grita a la cara con una voz más dolida le dice―: ¡Maldito bastardo! ―reúne todas sus fuerzas, agarra la mano de Harry que aprieta su cintura y obliga a sus ya débiles dedos a abrirse.

«¡No debí haber venido! ―grita empujando las manos de Harry fuera de él y escapando de su control―. ¡No debería haber vuelto nunca! ―exclama estrechando los ojos con las cejas fruncidas mientras que gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por su barbilla, su voz apenas sale como un susurro atrapado en el fuerte dolor de su garganta.

― D-Draco, querido ―escucha la débil voz de Pansy a su lado.

― ¡Ya he terminado! ¡Estoy harto de que intentes arruinar mi vida! ―Draco llora mientras sostiene a James con sus brazos, el bebé lo mira con los ojos húmedos, por un segundo sólo lo estuvo mirando y cuando otras gotas de lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Draco, James también estalla en lágrimas gritando "mommi, mommi". Harry lo mira con una expresión triste. Draco a pesar de tener los ojos húmedos, siente un extraño impulso de reír. Él es el que está soportando todo el dolor, así que ¿cómo se atreve Harry a parecer más dañado que él?

No. No tiene derecho a hacer esa expresión.

No después de que arruinó todo lo que una vez tuvieron.

Harry se acerca a él, pero Draco le aparta la mano diciendo un fuerte "Por favor". El susurro brota mientras más lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, abofetea sus manos y luego dice: ― Te lo ruego, joder ―cierra los ojos con fuerza y caen más lágrimas―. Aléjate de mí y de mi bebé ―se lleva las manos a la frente y suelta más lágrimas mientras sus hombros saltan con cada sollozo que sale de lo profundo de su pecho. Esta vez, cuando Draco se da la vuelta, nadie lo detiene y sale de la casa apareciéndose en su apartamento, con James todavía llorando en sus brazos.

*

Se dirige a su habitación.

― ¡AHHH! ―Draco grita fuerte, sorprendiendo al pequeño James en sus brazos. Mueve su varita, poniendo sus protecciones para encerrarlo a él y a su bebé en la casa. Los violentos gritos de James lo hicen mirar hacia abajo y Draco engancha su dedo en la corbata roja arrastrándola hacia abajo. Se desploma en el suelo, sus rodillas golpean el suelo mientras dobla su mano sosteniendo la cabeza de James.

«S-Sil-len-cio, pe-que-ño ―derrama más lágrimas, sosteniendo a James cerca de su pecho mientras solloza con el corazón adolorido―. N-no llo-res, sé que pa-pá no...―respira profundamente, James ya no llora tanto como antes, mira hacia abajo para ver al bebé parpadeando, sus ojos estan rojos y llorosos―. Todo va a estar bien ―se olvidó por completo de la letra, así que tararea la melodía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar una botella de leche.

**Miércoles 26 de diciembre de 2003**

Draco gime mientras los rayos del sol de la mañana le golpean a través de las ventanas y se acurruca en sus gruesas mantas, sintiéndose tan avergonzado que quiere morir. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Ni siquiera puede culpar lo que sucedió anoche al maldito alcohol ya que no había bebido! Maldita sea. Acerca su mano al cuello para girar su anillo, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no está allí. Por un segundo casi entra en pánico, luego los recuerdos de él lanzando el anillo a través de la habitación pasan ante sus ojos y Draco entierra su cara en la almohada gimiendo de vergüenza.

_Estoy tramitando el divorcio._

Maldita sea, ¿por qué dijo eso? Estaba tan enojado que sólo dijo las palabras, bueno en su momento las dijo en serio, pero ahora que su mente se ha enfriado, cree que podría haber exagerado... sólo un poco.

 _No, no lo hiciste_. ¡Un lado de su cerebro le dice que ese bastardo se lo merece! _¡Divórciate de él y cásate con Charlie!_

 _¿Estás loco? ¡No te cases con Charlie! No te cases con nadie, por el amor de Dios, ¡deja que tu pobre corazón respire!_ Su otro lado discute y antes de que su cerebro tenga la oportunidad de empezar a discutir consigo mismo, el pequeño James se retuerce como un gato y abre los ojos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su expresión se suaviza.

― Buenos días ―Draco saluda inclinándose para besar la frente del bebé―. ¿Has dormido bien? ―pregunta poniendo un brazo bajo la cabeza de James y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

― Ewa ―James se ríe y acurruca mientras Draco le da otro beso.

― Mami lo siente por lo de anoche, cariño ―explica acariciando su nariz en el pelo de James. Se queda allí, por un tiempo, besando y susurrando palabras a James mientras el bebé hace lo posible por contestarle.

«Te amo ―Draco le dijo.

― Tam ben yoooo ―James responde.

― Te amo.

― Tam ben yooooo.

― Te amo.

― Tam ben yooooo.

El rubio sonríe y vuelve a besar la mejilla de su bebé. Apartando sus mantas, Draco toma a James en sus brazos y se dirige al baño.

Voltea el panqueque en la sartén cuando su chimenea ruge y la fuerte y enojada voz de Pansy Parkinson resuena a través de sus oídos.

― ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas a irte...! Oh... todavía está aquí, Blaise.

― ¡¡Passy!! ―James grita fuerte y Draco se da vuelta para ver a sus dos mejores amigos mirándolo desde la puerta de la cocina.

― Una encantadora sorpresa, aunque estaba seguro de que vendrían antes ―dice bebiendo su café y dándose vuelta para voltear el panqueque de nuevo― ¿quieren desayunar?

Cuando no escucha ninguna respuesta, vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver cómo sus bocas permanecen abiertas.

― ¿Qué? ―Draco pregunta arqueando las dos cejas.

― ¿No te irás? ―pregunta Pansy parpadeando repetidas veces.

― ¿Por qué me iría? ¿Y a dónde exactamente? ―responde dirigiéndoles una mirada sin expresión. Blaise abre y cierra la boca y vuelve a abrirla.

― Bueno... pensamos que, después de anoche ya habrías empacado y estarías listo para dejar Inglaterra para siempre ―explica y Draco sacude la cabeza volviendo a su panqueque.

― No, no me voy ―contesta―. Pansy ¿serías buena niña y le harías un poco de cereal de manzana a Jamie por favor? Usa el tazón de plástico azul del soporte de la vajilla y llénalo hasta res cuartas partes con cereal y el resto con leche caliente ―pide apuntando con su espátula al lavavajillas. Ella asiente con la cabeza mientras Blaise saca a James de su silla de bebé y toma asiento poniendo al bebé en la mesa delante de él y luego haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla provocando que el pequeño James comience a reír.

― ¿Estás...? ―Pansy vacila―, ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―finalmente pregunta, dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación. El rubio asiente con la cabeza, se da cuenta que no siente la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

― Sí, el juzgado estará cerrado por las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿verdad? ―pregunta sin mirarlos. Un silencio muy pesado cae en el aire, lo suficiente para provocar que sea asfixiante.

― Draco... ―Blaise comienza―. ¿Estás... estás seguro? ―pregunta nervioso. Draco voltea el panqueque en el plato y se da vuelta para hacer más.

― ¿Sobre? ―pregunta, fingiendo no saber.

― Sobre el divorcio ―Pansy responde mientras mezclaba el cereal y la leche.

― Sí.

Escucha un suspiro de sus dos amigos, desde su vista lateral ve a Pansy alejarse con un movimiento de su cabeza sosteniendo el tazón de cereal en sus manos.

― Creo que Harry lloró después de que te fuiste.

El cuerpo de Draco se congela, parpadea mirando la cuchara que tiene en la mano.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―su voz es casi como un chillido, le duele la garganta cuando sale y no se da la vuelta.

― Harry, lo más probable es que haya llorado después de que te fuiste ―Blaise repite las palabras de Pansy. Draco se traga un enorme nudo en la garganta―. Lo más probable es que...

― ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? ―su voz se agita y respira profundamente.

― Nos fuimos justo después de que lo hicieras, queríamos venir, pero tenías tus protecciones levantadas. Neville se fue después de nosotros, creo... se veía muy furioso. Weaslette y él tuvieron una acalorada pelea justo después de que te fuiste.

Draco coge un vaso y abre el agua del grifo llenándolo con agua fría. La bebe rápidamente.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Ma! ¡Aaggull! ―la voz de James lo llama y Draco llena el vaso de nuevo dando la vuelta para caminar hacia la mesa. Pansy y Blaise lo observan de cerca mientras coloca su mano bajo el mentón de James y empuja el vaso hacia sus labios.

― Siéntate Draco, yo haré los panqueques ―dice Pansy poniéndose de pie y Draco va a sentarse al lado de Blaise mientras James hace movimientos con intención de acercarse al agua.

― Cuando te fuiste, Harry parecía tan roto como tú. Ron se lo llevó y él escondió su cara en su cuello ―Draco siente que su corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho―. Estuvo sosteniendo tu anillo todo el tiempo.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto? ―Draco finalmente habla, retirando el agua. Lleva a James a su regazo y escucha un suspiro por parte de Blaise.

― Draco, amigo escucha, ¿qué quieres? ―pregunta mirando sus ojos grises.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? Nada. Tiene todo. Dinero, un excelente trabajo, amigos que lo aman a él y a su bebé. ¿Con qué más puede Dios bendecirlo? Tiene todo, todo... pero su corazón sigue estando vacío. Como si le faltara algo. La cadena alrededor de su cuello, que sostenía el símbolo de su matrimonio, no está. La risa de Harry en esta casa vacía ha desaparecido. Su compañía, su sombra ha desaparecido. Su rival, su primer amor, su mejor amigo, su pareja y su marido han desaparecido. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

― No lo sé ―susurra, deja caer la cuchara en el tazón de cereal y repite mirándolo directamente a la cara―. ¡No lo sé!

Escucha un "sonido" del horno, justo cuando los brazos de Blaise lo rodean y pronto Pansy lo abraza por detrás colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Draco respira con dificultad.

― No quiero perdonarlo, pero... ―dice sintiendo un gran dolor de garganta―. No sé cómo olvidarlo... no sé cómo vivir sin él. No vivir con él... ―su voz se quiebra y sus labios se ponen a temblar, su ceño está tristemente fruncido mientras pone una mano sobre su corazón―, es difícil.

― Draco... ―Pansy susurra―. Te entendemos, te entendemos, pero cariño Jamie está a punto de llorar. En tres segundos.

Draco levanta la cabeza, los ojos del bebé se ven tan llorosos como los suyos.

― Uno.

― N-No James, no.

El labio inferior de James tiembla violentamente mientras inhalaba fuertemente...

― ¡Mira! ¡Estoy bien, ja ja ja!

― ¡Dos!

Sus ojos se ven tan acuosos que el verde en ellos se mezcla con sus lágrimas sin derramar.

― ¡Espera, espera!

― ¡Tres!

Su pequeña boca se abre ampliamente y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar en un fuerte grito de "¡Waaa!"

Blaise se coloca las manos en los oídos.

― Oh, qué molestia ―el rubio dice suspirando, se levanta y toma a James en sus brazos―. ¡Shhh! ― susurra suavemente haciendo rebotar al bebé en sus brazos mientras caminaba por la cocina.

«Calla, pequeño bebé, no llores ―Draco canta ligeramente―. Todo va a estar bien.

Los gritos de James se convierten en sollozos, y el rubio continua con una suave voz armoniosa interpretando la canción en su propio tono. Se curva el labio superior del pequeño bebé, te lo dije.

― Mami está aquí para sostenerte durante la noche ―canta dando palmaditas en la espalda de su bebé, enroscado en su pecho, sus pequeños brazos abrazados alrededor de su cuello―. Sé que papá no está aquí ahora mismo y no sabemos por qué, tememos cómo nos sentimos por dentro y puede parecer un poco loco, bonito bebé, pero te prometo que papá lo está haciendo bien ―miró hacia abajo, James tenía una sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras arrastra su mano hacia arriba para chuparse el pulgar.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Pansy y Blaise, ellos tienen otra expresión, como una nueva luz en sus ojos. Draco se pone a la defensiva.

― ¿Cantas? ―Blaise pregunta, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rubio asiente con la cabeza.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ―pregunta Pansy parpadeando rápidamente.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

― Desde que supe de James ―dice dirigiéndose a la mesa―. Mis panqueques están fríos ahora, gracias Jamie ―hace un mohín con sus labios y el bebé se ríe en sus brazos.

― ¡No creas que te has librado de esta, Draco Malfoy! ―Pansy expresa cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho―. Terminaremos nuestra conversación cuando Jamie esté tomando su siesta ―Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordisco a su panqueque, y luego le puso el cereal sin terminar a James delante de él para alimentar a su bebé.

Es alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde cuando un fuerte bostezo se escapa de los labios de James y Draco lo carga para llevarlo a su dormitorio.

― Volveré en 10 minutos ―dice subiendo las escaleras. Una vez que entra en la habitación cubre las ventanas con las grandes y pesadas cortinas y comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, cantando suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de James ligeramente mientras el bebé apoyaba sus gordas mejillas en su hombro. Con los ojos cerrados, el bebé tararea dormido y su voz se vuelve áspera y pesada. Exactamente en menos de 10 minutos, James se duerme en sus brazos y Draco lo acuesta suavemente en la cama, lanzando un encanto protector alrededor de la cama.

― Te amo ―susurra ligeramente y luego besa suavemente la frente de su bebé antes de cubrirlo con las mantas.

Entrando de nuevo en la sala, sorprende a Pansy lavando los platos con los brazos de Blaise alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola por la espalda mientras la besa suavemente. Su corazón palpita dolorosamente cuando los recuerdos de Harry abrazándolo así vuelven a él, con sus susurros de amor y promesas sonando en sus oídos. Se traga un nudo repentino y se aclara la garganta en voz alta para llamar su atención.

― ¡Oh, eso fue rápido! ―Pansy dice cerrando el grifo de agua y sonriéndole. Draco fuerza una sonrisa en su cara, caminando hacia la nevera.

― Sí, supongo que estaba cansado ―dice abriendo la puerta gris del refrigerador y saca una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

― ¡Uh! Sí amigo ―Blaise gime felizmente, abre el armario para coger tres vasos y los tres se dirigen a la sala de estar.

Draco llena sus vasos con la cerveza y cierra la botella herméticamente antes de guardarla bajo la mesa.

― Bueno ―comienza Pansy mirándolo― ¿has pensado en algo? ―pregunta y Draco se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá, suspirando fuertemente.

Sacude la cabeza.

― No. No lo sé ―dice mirándola.

Ella no le frunce el ceño, como esperaba, simplemente se acurruca a su alrededor y le da palmaditas en el estómago: ― Está bien, Draco, está bien ―Pansy dice en voz baja―: ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ―pregunta. Él apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella.

― No sé lo que quiero ―susurra suavemente―. Odio lo que me hizo y no quiero pensar en él. Desearía poder borrarlo de mi mente, siento tanta... esta ira y asco cada vez que lo veo ―lo escuchan tranquilamente, Blaise también está apoyando su hombro en él―. Quiero divorciarme de él, de verdad, pero... tampoco quiero... ¿tiene sentido? ―cuestiona al final.

― Sí... ―responde Blaise en voz baja―. Tiene mucho sentido.

― Tampoco quiero a Charlie, es un buen tipo. Es perfecto, pero... mi corazón no lo quiere o más bien no lo ama ―explica Draco en voz baja.

― ¿Por qué? ―dice Pansy mientras le pide que se tomen del brazo, mientras los tres miran fijamente la tele delante de ellos.

― No lo sé ―responde―. Creo que es porque he estado con... Potter... por tanto tiempo, que termino comparando a todos con él. Sé que no es algo saludable, pero, no sé, mi corazón pierde interés en la gente si no son como Potter.

Pansy afirma: ― Es comprensible. Pero sólo hay un Potter a tu lado y ese es tu hijo, ya sabes.

Draco mira hacia abajo, deteniendo la mirada en a su regazo.

― Lo sé... ―susurra, luego mira hacia el techo, una risa dolorosa se le escapa de la garganta― aunque esté enfadado con él, sus ausencias me ponen a prueba. Todo lo que hago o veo, me recuerda a él, incluso si me ha causado dolor... Me siento tan jodidamente vacío sin él ―Pansy frota su hombro suavemente―. Realmente no sé cómo vivir sin él... ―Draco se aleja suavemente.

― Creo ―interviene Blaise, toma la mano de Draco y junta sus dedos―. Que ustedes dos necesitan hablar.

Draco gira la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

― No queda nada de qué hablar ―dice frunciendo el entrecejo. Blaise sonríe y sacude su cabeza.

―Oh, hay tanto de qué hablar. Estás herido, claramente le guardas rencor y no puedes perdonarlo hasta que todo esté fuera de tu sistema.

Draco parpadea.

― No quiero hablar con él ―dice arrastrando su labio inferior entre los dientes.

― Nadie te dice que lo hagas ahora ―Pansy dice besando su brazo―. Tómate tu tiempo cariño y habla cuando estés listo.

Suspira, asiente con la cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante para tomar su bebida.

**Viernes 28 de diciembre de 2003**

Ya era tarde, alrededor de las 11:00, James estaba dormido desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco está sorbiendo su cerveza de mantequilla cuando la chimenea se prende con un fuego rojo.

― Draco, ¿estás ahí?

Pestañea.

― Sí, puedes pasar ―responde tomando otro sorbo mientras las llamas verdes aparecen ante sus ojos, al momento siguiente Neville está de pie frente a él.

― ¿Bebiendo solo? ―el hombre finge un jadeo― Qué egoísta de tu parte ―Draco sonríe y brinda echando su bebida hacia adelante.

― Es uno de mis regalos, ¿no lo sabías? ―dice. Neville se ríe, y se sienta a su lado.

― Oh, lo sabía bien. Eres un cabrón ―Draco sonríe mientras se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un vaso, al volver se deja caer en el sofá.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan tarde? ―pregunta el rubio, entregando el vaso a su amigo sanador. Neville suspira, coge el vaso y se sirve cerveza de mantequilla para sí mismo.

― ¿Por dónde debería empezar? ―pregunta y Draco se ríe entre dientes.

― Por el principio ―dice sonriendo.

― Buena idea ―Neville concuerda sonriendo―. Bueno, para empezar, quiero disculparme ―dice mirando a Draco.

El rubio parpadea: ― ¿Por qué? ―pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿Por, no sé, todo? Por lo que te pasó, por saber que había una especie de pasado entre tú y Harry pero no preguntar por ello. Por ser un amigo terrible, un imbécil ―dice Neville encogiéndose de hombros. La boca de Draco se tuerce, se giró para darle al hombre una media sonrisa.

― Eres un amigo muy amable, ¿alguien te dijo eso antes estúpido Gryffindor? ―el otro se ríe de él ligeramente y asiente con la cabeza.

― Sí, muchas veces ―responde y Draco afirma sorbiendo su bebida.

― No tienes que disculparte ―Draco habla después de un par de segundos― Tampoco me molesté en decírtelo, así que estamos en paz.

Neville le sonríe, de una manera genuina.

― ¿En serio vas a pedir el divorcio a Harry? ―le pregunta, su cara se pone seria en una fracción de segundo.

Draco aprieta la mandíbula, girando la cabeza hacia su bebida. ― Quise decir esas palabras cuando las dije ―dice observando su bebida―, pero, ya no estoy tan seguro.

Neville asiente comprendiendo, inclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá. ― No me sorprendería ―dice.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―Draco pregunta mirando al hombre y baja su cabeza mientras su pelo platinado cae sobre sus ojos grises.

Neville sonríe mirando al techo, luego gira la cabeza para mirar a Draco y dice: ― Un amor como el de ustedes dos, está destinado a durar para siempre.

Esas palabras penetran en su cerebro, lentamente y los ojos de Draco se abren un poco.

― Un amor... como el nuestro... ―susurra suavemente y Neville asiente con la cabeza.

― Es irónico, ¿no? ―dice agarrando su bebida y sorbiendo de ella―. Que se conocieran a los once años y según Harry fuiste el primer mago con el que habló después de Hagrid. Luego viene su, podría agregar las palabras 'muy malsana' rivalidad ―Draco parpadea―. Ustedes dos compitiendo uno contra el otro por casi cualquier cosa. Luego él te salva la vida, tú le salvas la vida a él y durante todo eso, en algún momento, sus odios se convierten en amor ―observa cómo Neville se ríe agitando su cabeza, divirtiéndose―. Ustedes dos pasan de no poder soportarse a una pareja casada. En serio, maldita sea, no lo vi venir ―Draco también se ríe, bajando la cabeza, no está seguro de cuándo exactamente sus ojos comenzaron a arder―. Ginny me lo contó todo.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué intentas decir? ―Draco dice arrugando la frente, con la voz rota y cansada... tan _cansado_ ― ¿Qué quieres?

Neville lo mira fijamente: ― Digo que antes de tomar una decisión final, deberías hablar con Harry ―susurra acercando su mano hacia delante para secar esas lágrimas cristalinas que brotan de los ojos grises―. Me duele ver a los dos así ―dice tirando del rubio para abrazarlo.

**Viernes 2 de enero de 2004**

La puerta se abre de golpe.

― Sanador Malfoy ―saluda John, entrando en su oficina. Draco aparta la atención de su expediente y le mira.

― ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? ―pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

― ¡Hubo una llamada de emergencia! ¡Tiene que ir a casa ahora mismo!

El rubio frunce el ceño, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, da un giro que le provoca una fea sensación que le hizo sentir revuelto el estómago― ¿Quién llamó? ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta tratando de calmarse.

― ¡Fue tu amiga Pansy, estaba llorando, dijo que alguien llamado James ha desaparecido!

Draco siente que su corazón se detiene, sin molestarse en decir adiós, corre hacia la chimenea al final del pasillo mientras siente que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

― ¡Mansión Zabini! ―grita y en un parpadeo está de pie en medio de la sala de estar.

― ¡Draco! ―Pansy grita, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas, ella salta del sofá. Draco recorre la habitación y encuentra a Hermione Granger junto a Pansy, pero no hay señales de James.

― ¿Dónde está? ―su voz refleja el pánico, supera cada nervio de su cuerpo, sus piernas se sienten débiles mientras las puntas de sus dedos se enfrían.

― Hermione y yo decidimos visitar Londres para ver películas, así que me llevé a James conmigo. Pero Hermione había traído a Ginny con ella, Draco, lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo, sólo le entregué a James para que fuera al baño con Hermione después del cine y cuando salimos se había ido con él ―explica. Draco se pone rojo, la sangre le corre a los oídos, el corazón le late tan fuerte que cree que se va a desmayar.

― ¡Le diste mi hijo! ―grita― ¡¿Estás loca, Pansy?! ―las dos damas saltan ante su voz enfurecida.

― Lo siento ―susurra mientras más lágrimas caen por sus ojos. Draco gime, se agarra el pelo y se gira para golpear la pared.

― Joder ―golpea la pared de nuevo.

― Joder ―otra vez.

― Joder ―y otra vez.

Despotrica, con lágrimas en los ojos.

― ¡Draco, cálmate! ―Hermione dice poniendo su mano en su hombro.

― ¡Mi hijo está DESAPARECIDO! ―el pánico desesperado y la aterradora expresión de su cara hice que Hermione le apriete los hombros y antes de que pueda abrir la boca, la chimenea ruge con fuerza y Harry Potter entra en la mansión resoplando con fuerza. Draco empuja a Hermione y salta sobre el hombre, empujándolo hacia atrás mientras doblaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

― Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro hijo, Harry ―grita, agitando los brazos violentamente― ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Harry parpadea, por un segundo no entendiendo lo que está pasando, todo lo que vio fue una mancha de pelo de platino y boom, al segundo siguiente había sido empujado hacia atrás con un fuerte abrazo. Siente a Draco temblando a su alrededor.

― Ginevra Weasley se llevó a nuestro hijo ―su corazón late con fuerza― tenemos que encontrarlo ―Harry traga, los ojos se le humedecen y lleva sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

― Shh ―susurra suavemente rozando su nariz con el cuello de Draco, sintiéndose tan feliz que cree que está soñando―. Vamos a encontrarlo, no te preocupes Draco. Traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta.

Una fuerza que ha muerto, se enciende de nuevo y Draco siente que sus rodillas vuelven a la vida. Algo que no logró Hermione cuando le dijo las mismas palabras no hace mucho tiempo. Harry le toma la cara y con el pulgar le seca las lágrimas.

― Ginny puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una asesina ―dice en voz baja. Draco cierra los ojos, se inclina hacia delante para apoyar su frente con la de Harry,

― Me moriré, si algo le pasa a James ―su voz suena temblorosa y el agarre de Harry se hace más fuerte alrededor de su cintura.

― Te lo dije. No dejaré que le pase nada a nuestro hijo, lo prometo.

Draco abre sus ojos, sus pestañas están mojadas con lágrimas.

― ¿Lo prometes? ―susurra. Harry asiente con la cabeza, besa su frente suavemente mientras Draco cierra los ojos.

― Lo prometo ―dice y tira de su esposo más bajo en un abrazo sofocante que el devuelve con la misma pasión.

La chimenea ruge de nuevo: ― Harry, lo siento, no importa, creo que hemos encontrado una manera de localizar a Ginny ―la fuerte voz de Ron resuena en la estancia y Draco salta lejos de su marido girándose para mirar al pelirrojo.

― ¿Dónde? ―Harry pregunta rápidamente. Draco observa cómo Ron metía la mano en los bolsillos de su túnica.

― Nuestro equipo estaba registrando la zona, Hermione nos habló de ello ―saca un pequeño botón dorado y Draco jadea en voz alta.

― ¡Eso es de James! ―dice rápidamente caminando hacia delante para agarrar el botón, pero Ron retira la mano.

― No es sólo un botón, tiene un hechizo de rastreo y sólo puede ser activado por una palabra o por la magia de alguien que ella pensó que sería digna de él ―Ron explica―. Claramente no quería que cayera en manos de cualquiera, si estaba escondido junto al baño de damas en un pequeño orificio en la pared. ¿Sienten su magia saliendo de su botón? ―todos asienten con la cabeza, Ron sonríe―. Los otros Aurores no pudieron sentirlo ―dice.

― ¿Cómo activamos esto? ―Draco pregunta, perdiendo la paciencia. Harry aprieta ligeramente su mano―. Así ―Ron dice apuntando su varita al botón, libera la magia en el objeto y una brillante luz blanca brota en él.

_Nos sigue Corban Yaxley, apenas lo vi a través de una puerta de cristal de la entrada del baño de mujeres. No sé si está siguiendo a Pansy, Hermione, a mí o a James. Rastréame solo, no vengas con un equipo o arriesgaremos la vida de James. Intentaré escapar de él a través de la mafia londinense._

La voz suave y baja de Ginny, casi como un susurro, penetra el oído de Draco y aprieta la mano de Harry. Una ola de culpa lo golpea, por asumir que Ginny había secuestrado a su hijo, se vuelve para mirar a Harry que se ve pálido como un fantasma.

― Corban Yaxley ―susurra en voz baja― ¿Está vivo?

Hermione suelta un jadeo sin aliento.

― ¿Así es como Antoin Dolohov y Stan Shunpike pudieron escapar de Azkaban? ―susurra, sus manos vuelan a su frente mientras empuja su pelo hacia atrás.

― Iré ―dice Draco haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza―. Buscaré a Ginny ―su voz es firme y decidida. Harry aprieta su mano.

― ¡No! Draco no, no te dejaré. Es demasiado peligroso ―dice sacudiendo la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos por el horror. A Draco le hubiera gustado decir algo como 'me importa un carajo' pero el terror en la cara de Harry lo detuvo.

― Ya la escuchaste ―dice en cambio―. Tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo. Si tú o Ron van, Corban los reconocerá inmediatamente, incluso a Hermione.

― Draco tiene razón, amigo, a su lado podría ser ventajoso ser un ex mortífago y todo eso ―dice Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

― Sí, Harry. Es mejor que Draco vaya tras ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos ―añade Hermione, con la voz temblorosa.

Harry los mira, respira hondo y mira al rubio: ― Te estoy poniendo un rastreador, te seguiremos de cerca. Manteniendo un ojo agudo hacia Corban ―dice con su voz de Auror y Draco asiente con la cabeza.

― ¿Listo? ―Harry pregunta mientras Ron le da el botón.

Draco asiente con la cabeza y con un giro de la varita de Harry sobre él, Draco se siente conectado a su marido. Mira a Harry, que le da una sonrisa temblorosa. Draco inspira, cierra los ojos y enfoca su magia en el botón de sus manos. De repente, una ola de magia lo golpea y siente la distancia entre él y Ginny. Un soplo de alivio se escapa de sus labios ante su conexión mágica.

― Ella está viva, pero está lejos de aquí ―dice abriendo los ojos―. Ella está indudablemente en el Londres muggle, me voy ―Draco indica―. Toma esto, ya estoy conectado a ella ―presiona el botón en las manos de Ron antes de correr hacia la chimenea, puede sentir la magia de Ginny dando un giro y acercándose a él poco a poco.

― Puedo sentir tu magia ―escucha a Harry decir mientras agarra un poco de polvo― esto es brillante, sé exactamente cuán lejos está Ginny de Draco.

Draco está a punto de soltar el polvo cuando escucha al hombre decir su nombre. ― ¡Draco! ―se congela su mano sin soltar el polvo y mira hacia arriba para ver los preocupados ojos verdes de Harry...― Cuídate, _vuelve a mí_ ―susurra, sus ojos sólo fijos en el rubio. Draco lo mira fijamente―: Traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta ―dice mirando esos ojos verdes―. Lo prometo ―luego deja caer el polvo en el suelo sólo viendo el vislumbre de esos amplios ojos verdes y redondos, que tanto adora.

Draco corre, hay muggles por todas partes y la magia de Ginny todavía se siente lejos de donde está. Ni siquiera tiene dinero de muggles para conseguir un taxi o un autobús, ¡maldita sea! Sus pulmones resoplan, aunque Draco respira por la nariz, su garganta está apretada y siente el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. Sabe que tiene que dejar de correr, para recuperar el aliento, pero sus piernas siguen corriendo con un solo nombre gritando en su cabeza.

_James, James, James, James_

Corre a través de la gente, en los caminos principales sabiendo que si tomaba algún camino estrecho las posibilidades de chocar con Corban pueden ser mayores. Un baboso mortífago, siempre mata en áreas pequeñas, siempre se esconde en la oscuridad y persigue sus presas hasta el final. Sabe que Ginny es inteligente, por lo que se queda en la zona muggle, donde las posibilidades de que Corban la ataque son menores. Puede sentir su magia acercándose a ella, le duele mucho la garganta y tiene que parar. Necesita respirar. Inclinándose, Draco pone sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras siente un rastro de sudor rodar por su nariz. Ginny todavía está bastante lejos, quizás a 150-180 metros de distancia... En cuanto a Harry, está a una buena distancia, a 50-70 metros de él.

― ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Draco suspira, levanta la mano y dice: ― Sí, estoy bien ―levanta la cabeza y dijo: ― Gracias por preguntar...

Sus palabras quedan atrapadas en su garganta, los ojos se abren de par en par ya que el hombre que tiene delante no es otro más que Corban Yaxley. Draco puede oír el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

― Cuanto tiempo ―dice con frialdad, parándose derecho.

― Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―responde el hombre, una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara mientras le da a Draco una mirada oscura. El rubio arrastra su mano hasta su abrigo blanco, los dedos tocan su varita―. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú ―Corban dice en voz tan baja y peligrosa que hace que Draco se emocione―. Estamos rodeados de muggles después de todo, odiaría que me enviaran a Azkaban por matarte aquí mismo.

Draco siente su corazón latir en su garganta, todavía agarra su varita.

― De cualquier manera, irás a Azkaban, no se supone que estés vivo ―dice, dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo Draco golpea su varita suavemente y corta su conexión con Ginny.

― Ahí es donde entras tú, Malfoy, o debería decir... ―el hombre se inclina hacia su oído―. Tu hijo ―le susurra con una voz que se filtra con suficiente amenaza como para que Draco de un paso atrás. Siente la magia de Harry acercándose a él a gran velocidad, asume que el hombre probablemente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y ahora corre hacia él.

― ¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué hijo? ―dice Draco girando su cabeza con petulancia, feliz de haber elegido correr en un pasillo por el lado de la carretera principal.

El hombre sonríe: ― Caminemos a ese callejón de ahí ―señala el callejón oscuro que se encuentra en la esquina del camino recto― y te contaré todo sobre James Abraxas Malfoy-Potter ―sisea, los ojos de Draco captan la forma de correr de Harry que se detiene en una calle detrás de Corban. Le devuelve la mirada al hombre.

― Dejarás a mi hijo fuera de esto ―Draco dice con voz fuerte y firme―. Y sólo entonces te seguiré.

Una sonrisa malvada, casi siniestra, se curva en los labios del mortifago.

― Es un trato ―dice el hombre con su fría voz y Draco tiene que resistir el impulso de tragar.

― Vamos, ¿sí? ―dice el rubio girando sobre sus talones. Los brazos de Corban rodean sus hombros y Draco se estremece.

― No quiero que huyas, Malfoy ―dice el hombre, y sus labios se fruncen mientras suelta un gruñido. Draco aprieta la mandíbula, apretando los dientes sintiendo la magia de Harry justo detrás de él. Tan pronto como entran en el callejón, Corban empuja a Draco contra la pared sosteniéndolo por la garganta mientras le apuntaba con su varita―, sal Potter, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos de escondidas ―Draco suelta un jadeo de asfixia, sus ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando escucha la voz tranquila de Harry que venía de las sombras oscuras.

― Déjalo ir Corban.

― Ah, qué hermoso ver al salvador de nuevo ―el mortífago expresa, su agarre se afloja en el cuello de Draco lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar―. Quiero que me retires todos los cargos, Potter ―exige―. O tu pequeño amante aquí presente, muere.

Draco quería decir que no era el pequeño amante de Harry mientras su mano llega a su bolsillo, mira a su marido y hace contacto visual.

― ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres? ―le pregunta mirando a Corban a los ojos.

― No, quiero que dejes salir a Antoin Dolohov y a Stan de Azkaban y que retires todos sus cargos también.

Harry aprieta los dientes, su puño se aprieta más en su varita que aún apunta al maldito mortífago.

― ¡Sectumsempra! ―Corban grits, apuntando con su varita el brazo derecho de Draco. Harry ve la sangre esparcida por su brazo cortado, como si hubiera sido cortado con un cuchillo afilado que atravesó su ropa, su piel suave y sus venas.

― ¡¡Gya!! ―grita el rubio, sacudiendo violentamente su cuerpo por el dolor y Harry grita: ― ¡Alto! ¡Ya lo entiendo!

Draco lo observa, mientras tanto toma su varita.

― ¡¡¡Estúpido!!! ―grita, su varita apuntando al abdomen de Corban y el mortífago sale volando.

Corban apunta su varita a Draco.

― ¡¡Avada Kedavra!! ―grita mientras una luz verde y aguda se escapa de la punta de su varita. Los rápidos reflejos de Harry ayudan a evitar que la maldición golpee a Draco antes de que la maldición abandone la varita del mortífago y grita: ― ¡Protego!

― ¡Protego! ―Draco grita medio segundo después, y una pared invisible de dos gruesas capas de magia aparecieron frente al rubio. La maldición imperdonable vuela hacia el hombre que la lanzó y le golpea en la cara quitándole la vida inmediatamente.

Las rodillas de Draco tocan el suelo en un ruidoso golpe, mientras se toca su herida. Harry se precipita hacia él.

― Joder ―le susurra tomando al rubio en sus brazos―. ¿Qué hago Draco? ¡Dime qué hacer! ―dice empujando esos sudorosos pelos platinados hacia atrás de su frente.

Draco apenas abre la boca, la pérdida de sangre lo hace sentirse más mareado que antes, "Vulnera Sanentur" se las arregla para susurrar mientras su mundo gira en círculos y estrellas blancas empiezan a aparecer en el aire.

― Vulera Sanetur

― Vulera Sanentur

― ¡¡Vulneera Sanenteer!! ―Harry golpea su varita una y otra vez―. Joder, no funciona.

Draco escucha los gritos de Ron Weasley que provienen de atrás, el hombre entra en el callejón, un poco después.

― San Mu-ungo ―murmura el rubio, los ojos pidiendo cerrarse cuando siente que su estómago cae a sus pies. Ya no puede oír nada, todo lo que ve es la cara de pánico de Harry que mira a su lado de vez en cuando a una mancha de pelo rojo largo, una varita apuntando a sus brazos. No se desmaya. Poco a poco empieza a recuperar el oído y Draco capta palabras familiares "Vulnera Sanentur".

Mira a su lado para ver a una muy sudorosa Ginny Weasley apuntando con su varita el brazo de Draco, mientras lo cura arrastrando la sangre perdida de vuelta a su sistema. La herida en su brazo, completamente sellada, deja feas líneas de cicatrización.

― Dios, tengo ganas de morir ―refunfuña Draco acurrucándose en el estómago de Harry mientras este sostiene su cabeza en sus manos. Ante ese gesto lo sostiene con más fuerza en sus brazos, acercándolo hacia su pecho.

― ¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza? ―pregunta Ginny.

― Sí, Corban lo golpeó contra la pared ―dice Harry, frotando suavemente sus manos en los brazos de Draco.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―escucha que Ginny le preguntaba.

Draco suelta otro gemido de dolor y presiona su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

― Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter ―responde con una voz suave, sintiendo que pronto iba a vomitar. Siente que el agarre de Harry disminuye.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―Ginny pregunta.

¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa? Abre la boca...

 _¿Qué edad tengo?_ Draco mira hacia arriba, con los ojos muy abiertos, mira a Harry y parpadea.

― Tienes una conmoción cerebral, una fuerte ―Ginny se pone de pie, Draco se gira para mirarla.

― Espera ―le grita. Ella se congela, pero no se da vuelta―. Quiero agradecerte, salvaste... salvaste... ¿a quién salvaste? A alguien importante para mí... gracias.

Hay un silencio en el que puede sentir la mirada de Harry, Ginny gira, su boca ligeramente abierta mientras parpadea repetidas veces.

― Con la fuerte conmoción que tienes, me sorprende que puedas incluso formar palabras ―dice figurando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco sacude la cabeza, mal movimiento, ya que siente que su cerebro cae a su estómago.

― Salvaste mi vida y mi... mi... salvaste a mi bebé. ¿No me odias? ―dice tratando de sentarse, pero falla miserablemente sólo para ser sostenido por Harry incluso con fuerza.

Ginny lo mira fijamente.

― James. El nombre de tu bebé es James ―dice ella, con voz suave.

― Sí ―Draco parpadea―. James. Has salvado a James. Ya no te odio, pero eso no significa que me gustes.

Ginny se ríe en voz alta.

― Maldito Malfoy ―ella dice sonriendo―. Realmente te golpeó fuerte la cabeza, ¿no? No te preocupes, te lo debía de todas formas ―ella dice encogiéndose de hombros y Draco asiente con la cabeza ligeramente.

Vuelve la cabeza hacia Harry, al hombre que ahora le sonríe cálidamente. Harry se inclina y le acaricia la nariz con la suya: ― Quiero verlo... ¿a él? ―Draco susurra cerrando los ojos, la energía sale de su sistema.

Harry saca su varita.

― Necesitas dormir ―dice y luego gira la cabeza para ver a Ginny―: Voy a llevar a Draco a casa, ¿puedes volver al Ministerio? Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda ―pide Harry.

― Dale una poción fortalecedora ―ella dice asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se aleja.

― Quiero verlo... ―Draco murmura, sus ojos luchan por abrirse― ¿Quién es? ―susurra ligeramente mientras Harry sacaba su varita.

― Agárrate fuerte, te voy a llevar con Jamie ―dice.

Draco lo mira, aferra las manos a la camisa del moreno.

― Todavía estoy enfadado contigo ―dice inclinándose hacia su marido y Harry lo rodea con un brazo.

― Lo sé ―susurra antes de irse.

Cuando entra en la sala de estar de Draco, el rubio ya está dormido en sus brazos.

― ¡Draco! ―Pansy exclama en voz alta acercándose a ellos.

― ¡Shh! ―Harry dice presionando su dedo índice en los labios―. Está durmiendo.

Pansy asiente con la cabeza, Harry mira alrededor de la habitación.

― ¿Dónde está James? ―dice mientras sostenía a Draco en sus brazos como si se tratara de una princesa.

― Está durmiendo, en la habitación ―dice Pansy. Harry asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar cuando siente que ella le agarraba el brazo. Se gira para mirarla―. No te atrevas a hacerle daño otra vez ―hay una expresión de determinación en su rostro―. No tengo miedo de Azkaban, lo sabes, te mataré esta vez ―su voz es amenazante y Harry se da cuenta de que realmente quiere decir cada palabra.

Mira al hermoso rubio en sus brazos.

― Yo... yo... desearía poder decir 'no lo haré' pero eso de poner falsas esperanzas en mí mismo... es como decir que Draco volverá a mí... ―Harry dice volteándose para mirar a Pansy con una sonrisa triste. Ella lo mira, luego suelta su brazo y Harry se aleja en silencio rumbo a la habitación de Draco. Suavemente coloca al hombre en su cama, al lado de James y los cubre con mantas. Harry mira fijamente a Draco, se sienta en la cama a su lado, pasa sus dedos por su pelo platinado― _**¿podemos volver a cómo estábamos?**_ ―susurra suavemente, con la voz pesada, el anhelo doloroso en el centro de su corazón mientras mira fijamente el rostro dormido de Draco. Una visión que pensó que no volvería a ver, sabr que la había cagado, que había cometido el peor error posible en su relación. Sabe que no puede deshacer lo que ha hecho, no importaba cuánto desee cambiar el pasado. El arrepentimiento, la culpa, lo segue carcomiendo y cada vez que Draco esté cerca, no puede evitar mostrar sus sentimientos. Quiere mostrarle a Draco que ha cambiado, que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Ni siquiera lo pensará, había sido un idiota antes, pero eso fue en el pasado. Se dejó atraer por la trampa de una mujer que le abrió las piernas y tal vez porque era Ginny, alguien por quien una vez tuvo pequeños sentimientos románticos, provocó algo en él y terminó acostándose con ella. Sabía que eso no explicaba nada, sabe que la razón no podía arreglar las cosas. Aunque no la amaba, nunca lo hizo. Quiere arreglar sus errores, quiere empezar de nuevo, tiene muchas ganas de hacer las paces con su familia. Reconocer todo el dolor y el daño que le ha causado a Draco, reemplazar esos malos recuerdos por otros buenos, pero... ¿qué podía hacer si Draco ya no quería abrirle las puertas? Si Draco ya no lo quería cerca, no puede ni siquiera mirar a Harry sin rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer cuando Draco ya no lo dejaba entrar...?

Harry suspira suavemente, se inclina y presiona sus labios en la frente de Draco, echando de menos desesperadamente la forma en que solía hacer la acción cuando aún estaban juntos. Se echa hacia atrás, con los dedos todavía recorriendo ese pelo sedoso.

Solían ser tan grandes. Tan perfectos.

Pero debido a su mente de bobo, a su cobardía, a su forma irracional de pensar ...había roto los gruesos muros de confianza entre ellos, destrozando, derribando cada cosa que definía su relación. Fue exactamente él la razón por la que todo salió tan mal. La razón por la que se separaron.

Con una última mirada, le da otro beso en la frente a Draco, se levanta y deja la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

No es más que el perdón de Draco. Está seguro de que no se le concederá uno, de todos modos.

**Viernes 9 de enero de 2004**

― ¡Draco! ¡Es una idea brillante! ―Hermione dice, su cara ardiendo en el fuego de la chimenea―. ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos una reunión de año nuevo!

― No lo sé Hermione ―dice el rubio frotándose la nuca mientras James juega con sus juguetes sentado en el regazo de Draco―. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez, estuviste allí ―dice pensando torpemente en su última reunión durante la noche de Navidad.

― ¿Y qué? ―ella dice― ¡¡Venga Draco!! Por favor ―insiste―. Además, Charlie no estará allí. Sólo estaremos yo, Ron, Pansy, Blaise, tú y Harry. Eso es todo, ¡un poco de unión no hará daño! Además, es mi casa, no la de Molly ―dice Hermione, con tono de súplica mientras hace todo lo posible por convencer al hombre para que asista a la cena del día siguiente.

Draco se muerde los labios.

― Bien... lo pensaré ―dice abrazando a James.

Ella responde: ― ¡Maravilloso! ¡Entonces te veré mañana! ¡A las 8:00 pm en punto! ―Hermione dice cortando la conexión de la red flu. Draco suspira, se inclina y presiona su mejilla contra la de James, balanceándolos de lado a lado.

― Te amo ―dice cansado.

― Te am moooo ―responde James y eso hace sonreír a Draco.

**Sábado 10 de enero de 2004**

― ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ―pregunta Pansy, sosteniendo a James en sus brazos. El bebé lleva un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca por debajo, similar a la que lleva su padre. Draco también lleva un peto de mezclilla con una camisa negra debajo, las correas sueltas de sus hombros prácticamente cuelgan de su brazo. Lleva su pelo liso colgando de su frente en ligeras ondas.

― No sé... ―dice sentado en el sofá entre Pansy y Blaise―. Mi corazón se siente tan vacío ―susurra mirando sus manos.

Blaise se aclara la garganta.

― Lo siento ―dice―. Necesito preguntar ―agrega mirando el traje de Draco― ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

Draco parpadea, se ríe de la confusa expresión de Blaise.

― Ropa de muggles ―contesta con una sonrisa.

― ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de usar túnicas? ―Blaise pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su túnica gris. Draco sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

― Desde que me fui, he pasado tres años en Francia rodeado de muggles ―responde y Pansy se ríe.

― ¡Creo que es brillante! ―dice sonriendo―. Te queda muy bien Draco, te ves tan lindo.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco: ― No me gusta que me llamen lindo ―dice en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

― Creo que deberíamos irnos ―Blaise se pone de pie―. Ya llegamos media hora tarde.

Pansy se levanta y pone los ojos en blanco

― Relájate, esto no es trabajo. No te despedirá ―dice mientras Draco se levantaba. James dirige sus brazos hacia el rubio.

― Ma- Mammi! ―dice inclinándose hacia adelante, Draco lo agarra y luego le besa la mejilla.

Draco entra en la calidez de la casa de Hermione con Rose corriendo hacia él.

― ¡Tío Draco! ―la niña de casi cuatro años grita su nombre y salta sobre él con emoción. Draco se ríe ligeramente y le abraza la espalda.

― Hola Rosie ―saluda.

― Hola amigo ―escucha la voz de Ron

― ¡Draco, Pansy, Blaise! Ya era hora ―la voz de Hermione viene de la cocina.

― ¡Ya! ―James grita, su voz aguda resuena y tira del pelo pelirrojo de Rose.

― ¡Ay! ―dice la pequeña, agarrando sus gordas manos.

Draco entra en pánico.

― ¡James! No, detente ―reprende, apartando suavemente las manos de James del pelo de Rose. Mira a la niña delante de él―. Lo siento Rose ―dice tomando las manos de James con su otra mano.

― Está bien ―ella sonríe―. Es sólo un bebé, no sabe lo que hace ―Draco parpadea ante su voz calmada y firme, definitivamente es la hija de Hermione. Ella mira a James y sonríe―. Hola Jamie ―James le saca la lengua y gira la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Draco.

― Pequeño monstruo posesivo ―Draco escucha a Pansy decir a su lado y el rubio le sonríe a Rose erizando su cabello. Sonríe a Ron y el pelirrojo se acerca a él y lo abraza.

― ¡Papá! ¡Papá-ppi! ―James grita aplaudiendo. Draco parpadea, se gira para mirar a Pansy y le entrega a James. Ella lo mira confundida, pero Draco no mira al fondo de la habitación, sino que va a la cocina donde estaba Hermione.

Durante la cena, Draco no puede concentrarse en nada. Se sienta en silencio alimentando a James, mirando sus alimentos y sólo habla cuando alguien pronuncia su nombre en la conversación.

― ¡Harry, deberías tocar tu guitarra para nosotros más tarde!

Draco es atraído por la voz de Hermione, parpadea _, guitarra... ¿Qué guitarra?_ piensa.

― No lo sé, Herm, creo que en lugar de eso me iré a casa ―la voz de Harry suena cansada, exhausta como si no hubiera dormido anoche. Draco siente que su corazón se desplomaba, levanta la cabeza para finalmente mirar al hombre al que ni siquiera echó un vistazo desde que entró. Esos ojos verdes ya lo están mirando, su corazón se apaga cuando no ve ninguna luz en esos ojos, ningún signo de vida en ellos. Siente un nudo en la garganta cuando una sonrisa temblorosa se impone en el rostro de Harry, esa sonrisa le pareció fea, así que se queda mirándolo sin fuerzas para devolverle la sonrisa.

― ¡De ninguna manera, amigo! Le prometiste a Rose que cantarías para ella esta noche ―dice Ron señalando con el tenedor a Harry.

― ¡Sí, tío Harry! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ―Rose rebota en su silla, avanzando hasta que su vientre golpea la mesa mientras hace pucheros al hombre.

― Está bien, está bien ―Draco ve como Harry pone sus manos en el aire―. Pero sólo una canción ―hay un fuerte jadeo por parte Rose, entonces ella grita fuertemente, aplaudiendo.

*

Todos se sientan en el salón, en la alfombra, mientras Harry y Ron se sientan delante de ellos dando la espalda a la chimenea. La habitación está oscurecida, la única luz proviene del fuego salvaje. Harry roza sus dedos con las cuerdas de su guitarra marrón miel, agita sus ojos mientras Draco lo mira tragar ligeramente. James ronca en sus brazos, chupándose el pulgar mientras Draco lo sostiene cerca de su pecho con Pansy y Blaise sentados a su lado. Entonces brota un tono ligero, "sucio" de la guitarra en una cálida melodía y Harry gira la cabeza hacia la varita que Ron tiene delante de él.

_Amar puede doler_

La respiración de Draco se ralentiza, parpadea escuchando la voz ronca, herida y rota de Harry.

_Amar puede doler a veces,_

_pero es lo único que sé..._

_Cuando se pone duro, sabes que a veces puede ponerse duro..._

_Es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos_

_Mantenemos este amor en una fotografía_

_Hicimos estos recuerdos para nosotros mismos_

_Donde nuestros ojos nunca se cierran, los corazones nunca se rompen_

_Y el tiempo está congelado para siempre_

El corazón de Draco late, apretando fuertemente en su pecho. La habitación está tranquila, escuchando la conmovedora y profunda voz de Harry mientras todos balancean sus cuerpos disfrutando de la suave melodía de la guitarra.

_Así que puedes mantenerme_

_Dentro del bolsillo de tus jeans rasgados_

_Sujetándome más cerca hasta que nuestros ojos se encuentren_

_Nunca estarás solo._

Esos ojos verdes muertos, que brillaban con fuego, felicidad y amor, ahora miran a Draco con un profundo vacío. El rubio se pone tieso, el corazón anhela y quema en su garganta cuando los ojos de Harry no se apartan de él.

_Esperaré a que vuelvas a casa._

Su pecho se oprime, puede sentir su corazón apretando entre sus costillas. Acerca a James, empujando su pequeño cuerpo hacia arriba y Draco deposita suavemente un beso en su cabeza.

_Amar puede curar,_

_Amar puede reparar tu alma_

_Y es lo único que sé,_ _**sé** _ _..._

Cuando la voz de Harry se quiebra al final, saliendo en un raspado reticente Draco casi salta de su asiento para correr hacia el hombre y abrazarlo con fuerza. Para sostenerlo contra su pecho. Maldita sea, puede sentir una quemadura en su garganta la cual se extiende hasta sus ojos. Respira hondo, con los ojos todavía conectados con los verdes.

_Juro que se hará más fácil,_

_Recuerda que con cada pedazo de ti_

_Hm, y es lo único que llevamos con nosotros cuando morimos_

Pansy aprieta uno de sus muslos suavemente y luego frota su mano en su rodilla, aunque él no la mira. Mira fijamente a los ojos de Harry mientras el hombre continua cantando. Puede sentir las miradas de los demás en la habitación que se interponen entre él y Harry, pero es demasiado emotivo para que le importe.

_Esperaré a que vuelvas a casa._

A casa.

Durante mucho tiempo Draco se preguntó si era sólo una palabra... pero... ahora que mira a Harry, a los ojos, mientras todas las emociones se derraman en él trayéndolo de vuelta de la muerte, se dio cuenta...

Tal vez el hogar no sea un lugar.

Tal vez es una persona.

Mira, con el corazón pesado, como los dedos de Harry empiezan a tocar la guitarra en rápidos y pesados ritmos de acordes.

_Y si me haces daño,_

Una pequeña sonrisa se curva en sus labios, los ojos verdes de Harry se suavizan mientras miran sus ojos grises.

_Bueno, está bien bebé, sólo las palabras sangran._

El corazón de Draco empieza a desmoronarse poco a poco, rompiéndose en pedazos, anhelando el amor de Harry de nuevo y quiere poner fin a esta languidez de ira, luchar, quería perdonarlo por todo, pero sobre todo está ansioso de moverse y ceder al toque de Harry, su amor.

_Dentro de estas páginas me abrazas y nunca te dejaré ir._

_Cuando estás fuera,_

_Recordaré cómo me besaste bajo la farola de la calle seis al oírte susurrar por teléfono: "Espera a que vuelva a casa"._

Draco mueve sus piernas, Pansy lo agarra de la mano.

― Draco, ¿a dónde vas? ―pregunta mirándolo.

― A casa ―responde en voz muy baja, sus ojos se abren y su agarre en la muñeca se desvanece. Draco se levanta y camina hacia la cocina. Abre la puerta deslizándola y pisa el suelo de madera, el aire helado le saluda inmediatamente. Saca su varita y lanza un fuerte hechizo de calor sobre él y James, el calor calienta sus frías mejillas al instante.

― Draco...

Cierra los ojos ante la voz familiar y escucha cómo la puerta se cierra de nuevo, Harry aparece detrás de él. Un cálido chal negro le rodea los hombros y Draco se envuelve fuertemente con el paño, escondiendo a James debajo.

― Pensé que todo había terminado ―susurra viendo la nieve suave caer del cielo oscuro―. Pensé que podía irme y cuando regresara sería más fuerte que antes. Podría enfrentarme a ti de nuevo sin hacer el ridículo ―Draco se ríe ligeramente, permitiendo que el ardor en los ojos creciera, se sentía harto de luchar...― ...pero luego apareciste frente a mí en esa sala de conferencias. Odio haberte visto de nuevo. Odio que mi vida fuera un caos otra vez tan fácilmente con sólo una mirada tuya. Odio verte una y otra vez, convivir amablemente con Weaslette porque... porque... ―Draco levanta la mano y se seca las lágrimas con los dedos, contento de que James este dormido en sus brazos―. Porque me devuelven los sentimientos que tanto me esforcé en olvidar.

Hay una sensación de falsa esperanza, pena y desdicha que Harry siente en lo profundo de su pecho, algo que siente cada vez que están solos. A pesar de todo eso, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras. Mientras caminaba tras Draco con el chal de Hermione, pensó que aceptaría la ira, el odio, pero no esas palabras, cualquier cosa menos eso. Su corazón aceleró sus latidos.

― Pensé... pensé que... ¿me odiabas?

Draco gira su cuerpo, para mirar a Harry a los ojos, esos ojos que se ven tan cansados tan... muertos.

― ¡Sí! ―grita―. Te odio tanto. Te odio. Te odio. ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ―Harry siente su corazón apretado―. Me rompiste, me lastimaste, me trataste como un tonto y me engañaste ―Harry sacude la cabeza, pero Draco sigue hablando―. La razón por la que te odio tanto ahora es porque te amaba tanto entonces ―el rubio mira esos ojos verdes, las emociones vuelven lentamente a ellos mientras los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par.

― Rara vez me dijiste eso. Siempre me hizo preguntarme si alguna vez me amaste de verdad ―responde el hombre.

Draco suelta un resoplido histérico.

― ¿¡Así que necesito decir solo dos palabras para expresar mis sentimientos por ti!? ¿¡No fue suficiente mi cuidado!? Me quedaba despierto por las noches, preguntándome si estabas bien y me preocupaba mucho esperando que no te matara algún villano. Me tomé días libres para pasar tiempo contigo, ¿todavía no viste mi amor por ti? O-Oh ―se ahoga en un sollozo―. O yo ofreciéndote mi cuerpo entero. ¿No era suficiente eso? ―su voz se desvanece en un susurro y en ese momento Harry se da cuenta, de verdad, que había sido un gran bastardo―. Si las palabras te importan tanto, ¿por qué rompiste tus promesas? Dijiste que sólo tenías ojos para mí y para nadie más. Dijiste que nunca me dejarías, que estarías a mi lado hasta el final. Nos prometiste un futuro, con una familia propia y que estarías allí, pasando cada segundo de mi embarazo en casa conmigo para no tener soportar el dolor yo solo. ¿Qué pasó con todo eso?

Sus palabras son sofocantes. Aunque, más que las palabras, a Harry le duele cada vez que una nueva lágrima cae de los hermosos ojos grises de Draco, sabiendo que él es la causa de ellas. Su corazón se rompe cuando Draco curva sus labios con una triste sonrisa, acercando a James a él mientras lo olisquea con su nariz roja por el llanto.

― Tú eras mi todo. Todo Harry. Mi primer romance de adolescente, mi primer amor, mi primer rival y mi mejor amigo. Crecimos juntos. Pasamos por mucho, la guerra, Hogwarts, peleas y tantos otros momentos que son incontables. Tenemos tanta historia juntos. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera podía hacerme daño, incluso mi mejor amigo, pero... no tú, nunca tú. Eras la última persona que creía podía hacerme daño, _nunca_ pensé, ni en mis sueños más salvajes, que me engañarías. _Tu_ traición me quebró y se quedó conmigo todos estos años sin dejarme solo ni un minuto y odio... Odio que incluso cuando estábamos separados tuvieras el poder de hacerme daño. Los recuerdos de ti, de nosotros, me perseguían dondequiera que fuera e incluso si me decía a mí mismo "esta es la última vez" no lo era. Me dolió mucho. Me dolió mucho. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces, me quedé despierto por las noches pensando cuando todo salió tan mal. ¿Fui yo, Harry? ¿Hice algo malo que tú elegiste darme la espalda? ¿Que la escogiste a ella en vez de a mí? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que hice? ―su visión está muy borrosa por sus lágrimas que apenas puede ver a Harry, y le duele mucho la garganta al forzar su voz entre sus sollozos.

«Todavía me duele. Todos los días. Cada minuto. Cada segundo. Todavía me duele y no sé cómo sanar. Cuando estás cerca, todos los recuerdos buenos o malos vuelven a mí, me persiguen y no puedo detenerlos. ¿Por qué? ―Harry no puede entender mucho, entre la desesperación, la pena y el dolor en la voz rota de Draco. Siente que la parte de atrás de sus ojos arde, tiene tantas cosas que decir. Tantas palabras, tanto que explicar para quitarle todas las inseguridades a Draco, pero no se atreve a decir ni una palabra, deja hablar al rubio, deja que el hombre se desahogue, que muertre toda su debilidad, porque por primera vez desde que se conocieron, esta es la primera vez en que Draco se ha abierto―. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Te di todo de mí, pero tú sólo... me asesinaste. Tan fácilmente. ¿No significó nada para ti? Me puse en contra de mi padre para estar contigo, ni siquiera quería verme cuando murió. Me viste en mi peor momento, antes de la guerra, durante la guerra y después de la guerra. Estabas allí cuando mi madre murió, me viste lidiar con todo eso. Sabes por lo que pasé y sabes que no puedo soportar estar solo. Hiciste tantas promesas... _¿Por qué?_ – solo por diversión, _¿por qué?_ ¿si ibas a romperlas todas?

Harry se odia a sí mismo, mucho más, nunca supo _cuánto_ había lastimado a Draco. En ese momento sus palabras lo golpean como balas y sabe que no hay palabras que pueda decir para disminuir todo el dolor a Draco.

― Supongo que eso también es culpa mía. Por confiar en ti... ¿o quizás te cansaste de mí? ¿Es eso? ¿Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente perfecto para ti? Tal vez sentiste que no me importabas o que no te amaba lo suficiente ―respira profundo y temblorosamente, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil emocionalmente en esta noche, pero no le importa. Sólo quiere que Harry le escuche, las palabras que ha estado deseando decir durante tanto tiempo y que se han acumulado en su corazón y le han hecho perder la cabeza por no tener respuestas. Necesitaba saber, _tenía_ que saber― ¿Alguna vez... alguna vez me amaste en primer lugar...? ¿Incluso por un segundo? ¿O todo esto era un juego para ti?

― Lo hice ―ni siquiera ha palpitado su corazón cuando Harry ya le ha respondido―. Todavía lo hago, nunca dejé de amar...

― ¡Alto! ―Draco grita, James agita sus brazos―. No... no me mientas ―su aliento se agita, sus labios tiemblan al parpadear rápidamente para tener una visión clara de Harry.

Harry se veía tan genuino, cada rasgo serio, sus ojos rojos y pequeños por sus propias lágrimas. Parece que nunca ha estado tan serio en toda su vida y eso asusta a Draco. Observa cómo Harry camina hacia adelante, pero no se mueve hacia atrás, sino que se queda quieto.

― Regla número uno ―susurra Harry, lleva su mano a la cara de Draco y le limpia el torrente de lágrimas que le caen por los ojos. Draco no se acobarda, no lo aleja, mira fijamente a esos ojos verdes y acuosos. Inconscientemente se relaja y se inclina hacia el cálido toque de la mano de Harry sin pensarlo dos veces y aspirz temblorosamente. Cierra los ojos y las lágrimas caen una vez más mientras su cuerpo tiembla. Abriendo los ojos, abraza a James fuertemente contra él, temiendo que pudiera dejar caer al bebé. Echaba de menos esto, el toque de Harry. Casi había olvidado el cálido toque de su mano y la sensación que sentía en su estómago cada vez que Harry lo tocaba. Casi lo olvidó―. Nunca mientas.

― Entonces, ¿qué hay de la vez que me dijiste que ya no querías tener un hijo? ¿Estabas siendo honesto entonces?

Harry niega con la cabeza: ― Esa fue mi primera mentira y la última vez que rompí nuestra regla ―susurra. La vista de esas lágrimas desbordantes cayendo por los ojos de Harry deja a Draco sin palabras. Harry Potter nunca llora. Nunca había visto llorar a Harry, sólo había oído a Hermione decir que la única vez que vio llorar a Harry fue cuando Sirius murió y eso fue todo. Así que ahora, cuando Harry lloraba delante de él, no podía evitar preguntarse... que quizás, quizás, Harry estaba sufriendo tanto como él. Que tal vez no era el único con el corazón roto. Siempre había sido Draco, quien sufría la mayor parte, incluso cuando trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Aunque nunca Harry, el hombre era conocido por su corazón de piedra. Hermione siempre afirmó que lo negaba, pero Draco secretamente estuvo de acuerdo en que tal vez Harry nunca tuvo el corazón de piedra.

― Te esperé... ―Draco dice, los ojos se cierran al dejar salir más lágrimas―. Antes de dejar Inglaterra, esperé a que vinieras. Pasé las noches pensando que vendrías mañana e intentarías hablarme de nuevo... pero nunca viniste.

― ¡Quería ir! Lo deseaba tanto, pero Hermione me retuvo. Dijo que necesitaba darte tiempo para que te calmaras. Cada segundo que pasó, pensaba en una manera de llevarte de vuelta a casa, aunque tuviera que rogar de rodillas... pero era demasiado tarde... Llegué a casa después de pasar la noche con los Weasley antes de que Charlie se fuera y todas tus pertenencias, todo, se había ido. Pensé que te había perdido ese día, recuerdo que, por primera vez, no podía respirar. Fui a ver a Pansy pero me echó sin decirme nada, te busqué por todas partes, Draco. Incluso en la maldita mansión Malfoy, pero no estabas allí, ni siquiera podía localizarte por tu magia, así que me imaginé que ya no estabas en Inglaterra. Sabía que te estabas escondiendo de mí. Lo sabía, pero no podía... sólo pensar en vivir sin ti destruyó cada pedazo de mí. Tenía que encontrarte, no podía... Todo este tiempo, cuando no estabas conmigo me sentí tan perdido. Tan vacío y mi corazón no conoce otra forma de vivir, te amo ―la voz de Harry estaba rota, tan rota como la suya―: Sé que probablemente no me creas, pero, te quiero Draco, de verdad que sí ―Draco le tomó la cara con su mano libre, el chal se deslizó por su hombro, y le arrancó una lágrima. _Yo también te quiero, yo también te quiero_ _―_. Sé que he sido un idiota. No sé cómo empezar a disculparme porque pedir perdón no compensa lo que hice. Soy una gran decepción para ti... incluso cuando prometí no hacerte sufrir nunca, soy el que termina por hacerte más daño. Me odio a mí mismo por ello. Lo sé, Merlín, lo sé y siento no poder quitarte todo lo que te hice pasar, pero si me permites, puedo compensarlo... Sé que te he hecho daño. Te causé dolor, soy un idiota, un gran y jodido idiota. No sé cómo quitarte el dolor, pero... pero si me dejas, todavía quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero hacerte feliz de nuevo. No quiero divorciarme Draco, no quiero que me dejes. Sé que no perdonarás mis errores, así como así, pero... pero quiero que lo sepas ―si hubiera tenido un giratiempos, hace tiempo habría vuelto a cuando Ginny entró en su vida y lo destruyó todo para él y para Draco. Lo desharía todo. Juraba que lo haría. Para quitar todo el dolor que le había causado a Draco, sólo para verlo sonreír de nuevo, para ver la luz que solía brillar en sus ojos, otra vez.

«Lo siento. Lo siento por todo. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar esos nueve meses de embarazo solo. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti. Siento que las cosas hayan resultado así. Siento haberte hecho daño, lo siento, bebé, lo siento mucho.

_Bebé_

El apodo amoroso, que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, hace que el cuerpo de Draco tiemble y llorz más fuerte. Se lleva la mano a las mejillas, frotándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Su corazón se estremece de dolor, anhelando, mientras retiene el enorme impulso de envolver a Harry en sus brazos, otra vez.

― ¿Me crees?

Su voz es baja, como si le asustaran las respuestas de Draco. Está lleno de arrepentimiento y angustia que vacía todas las palabras de su cerebro y deja a Draco en blanco.

― Dame una razón, también... muéstrame que has cambiado ―dice, sólo quería irse a casa. Harry se inclina y junta sus frentes.

― Lo haré. Lo prometo ―dice solemnemente, mirando fijamente a esos ojos grises y acuosos. Draco olfateó ligeramente, percibiendo la energía que se filtra de su cuerpo con cada golpe de viento. Le tiemblan las piernas, están demasiado débiles para mantenerse en pie y cierra los ojos.

― Estoy cansado... ―susurra abriendo los ojos, mirando a su marido―. Llévanos a casa, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par, luego su mirada se suaviza y una sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios, más lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Envuelve con sus grandes brazos el cuerpo de Draco, apretando a James en el medio. Harry saca su varita, y Draco saca su mano libre para sostener la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry, con la frente apoyada sobre el hombro de Harry.

― Sostén a James ―le susurra Harry al oído, y luego lo besa suavemente. Draco agarra a su bebé con fuerza, moviéndose hacia adelante para presionar más su cuerpo contra Harry. Los brazos de Harry se estrechan sobre él y con un movimiento de su varita se dirigen al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

*

Draco coloca suavemente a James en la carriola, cubriendo con una manta al bebé que ronca mientras él permanece de pie en una habitación muy familiar. Los brazos de Harry lo rodean por la espalda, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y Draco se permite descansar, se deja hundir en ese calor, cuando ya se ha perdido de tanto.

― Esto se ve mejor en tu dedo ―le susurra Harry al oído, con una voz profunda, mientras agarra su mano izquierda y desliza el anillo dorado en su dedo anular. Draco mira el anillo en su dedo, sus ojos luego miran el anillo de Harry. Ver ese anillo en el dedo le trae recuerdos que atesora de la época en la que está en el escenario de la iglesia, enfrentándose al hombre que ama mientras escucha a Harry decir "sí, quiero" con los ojos fijos sólo en él y la sonrisa creada en nombre del amor.

― Me casaría contigo de nuevo Malfoy ―Harry le dice al oído―. Si eso significa tenerte en mis brazos para siempre.

Una sonrisa invade los labios de Draco mientras afirma ligeramente, coloca sus manos sobre las de Harry.

― Hasta que la muerte nos separe ―dice inclinándose suavemente hacia atrás, recostándose más en el pecho de su marido.

Harry se ríe, los brazos se le tensan alrededor de la cintura. ― Hasta que la muerte nos separe ―repite solemnemente.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigen lentamente hacia un lado, pasando a James mientras gira su cabeza, para mirar a su marido. Harry ya lo está mirando, con esos ojos que contenían calor, amor, una intensa mezcla de lujuria, deseo e hizo que el estómago de Draco sintiera como si hubiera millones de mariposas. Sus ojos caen sobre los labios de Draco, y el rubio se inclina hacia arriba mientras Harry se inclina hacia abajo. En ese momento, cuando sus labios están a punto de encontrarse después de años de anhelo, espera y anhelo, Draco piensa que no, Harry nunca sabrá realmente cuánto lo ama. Tanto que no hay palabras para describir lo enamorado que está de este hombre. Antes de que sus labios se encuentren, antes de que se vuelvan a conectar, Draco mira a los ojos de Harry y ve las mismas emociones desplegadas en su cara, muy parecidas a las suyas. Sonriendo piensa, que quizás Harry le quiere igual, y sus labios se unen hambrientos, succionan a Draco con deseo, un deseo tan fuerte que no sabía que tenía hasta ahora. Se da la vuelta con los brazos volando hacia el cuello de Harry mientras suelta un gemido. Los brazos de Harry rodean su cintura, sus labios se mueven juntos, apasionadamente, distanciándose sólo por unos segundos para respirar y luego se encontran. Las lenguas codiciosas se deslizan juntas, con tal deseo que separarlas para respirar parece casi imposible. Harry empuja a Draco de vuelta a la cama, levantándole la camisa, y el brazo de Draco lo rodea para bajarlo para otro beso.

Por primera vez en años, esa noche duermen tranquilamente envueltos el uno en el otro sin tener esa fea sensación de vacío que se arremolina en su pecho. Esa noche se siente, como si sus corazones se volvieran uno de nuevo, la sensación de anhelo reemplazada por calor.

Una cosa que el matrimonio le ha enseñado a Draco es que el amor no es amor hasta que lo regalas y vuelve a ti otra vez. Es loco, poderoso, posesivo e intenso, a diferencia de otras relaciones, sólo puede ser compartido con dos personas, pero puede ser fácilmente destruido en una acción de traición. Aunque el sentimiento no desaparece, incluso después de años los efectos de un corazón roto se quedan contigo y pueden destruir cada pedazo de ti. Sabes que es real cuando incluso después de todo el dolor, la tortura, todavía quieres estar con esa persona que siempre hará latir tu corazón como una loca bola de discoteca.

**Domingo 11 de enero de 2004**

El sol brilla a través de la gran ventana, iluminando la enorme habitación, son rayos que caen sobre la gran cama king size. James está acostado, boca abajo, con los ojos bien abiertos y haciendo ruidos perezosos "paaaaa-piiiiii"

Harry se sentó contra el reposacabezas de madera.

― Si, bebé ―responde pasando los dedos por el pelo del bebé mirando al hermoso hombre que duerme a su lado. Observa a Draco dormir ligeramente, la manta le roza cuando se mueve ligeramente y su pálido hombro está descubierto. Harry sonríe, inclina la cabeza hacia abajo y besa el hombro de Draco ligeramente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a él.

Habían hecho el uno al otro, cálido y lento, el amor apasionadamente, una y otra vez hasta que Harry perdió la cuenta. Se abrazaron toda la noche, susurrando palabras de amor, haciendo nuevas promesas y siguieron haciendo el amor hasta que les dolió cada músculo del cuerpo y el sueño se apoderó de ellos.

― Paaaaaa-ppppiiiii ―James canta de nuevo.

Harry apoya su cabeza sobre James.

― Jammmeiiii ―le responde, sus ojos continuan fijos en su marido.

El rubio se inquieta bajo las mantas, Harry contiene la respiración esperando el mágico momento en que esos ojos grises se abren y lo miran. Draco gime ligeramente, los ojos se aprietan por un momento y luego se abren lentamente. Lo primero que ve son dos pares de ojos verdes absolutamente hermosos y penetrantes que ya lo miran fijamente. Harry se inclina y captura esos labios rosados con los suyos. Se inclina un poco hacia atrás para mirar, respirando lentamente cuando una sonrisa que había anhelado ver durante años se eleva suavemente por la cara de Draco mientras el rubio abre sus labios y la primera palabra que sale de su boca esa mañana es su nombre "Harry".

**Sábado 17 de enero de 2004**

Draco se estira después de arreglar la desordenada sábana, mira hacia el suelo alfombrado y encuentra a James jugando felizmente con un pequeño dragón de juguete que Harry le compró el día anterior. Sonriendo, camina hacia el armario, para encontrar un par de ropas nuevas y luego dirigirse a la ducha. Una bola de ropa rueda hasta sus pies, cuando abre la puerta del armario y Draco gruñe. ― ¡Uf, Harry! ―dice molesto. Su marido tiene la mala costumbre de enrollar la ropa y meterla en su lado del armario. El jefe de Aurores estará recibiendo un sermón una vez que salga de su ducha matinal, Draco piensa mientras se agacha para tomar la ropa. Suspirando comienza a doblar la ropa de Harry, colocándola correctamente en el estante del armario. Su mano se extiende hacia adelante para agarrar un par de pantalones que se han caído al fondo del armario. Draco parpadea cuando sus dedos tocan un punto encantado, lo golpea dos veces y cae de espaldas.

― ¿Qué...?

Confundido, usa ambas manos, Draco agacha la cabeza para ver un cubo cortado en la parte inferior del armario cubierto con los estantes de arriba. Mueve la pieza de madera que cubre el cubo encantado y encuentra tres cajas. Draco parpadea de nuevo, extendiendo la mano hacia adelante saca las tres cajas de carbón y limpia el pequeño polvo de la cubierta.

Todas estan etiquetadas con los años, **2000** , **2001** , **2002** , **2003**

Curioso, tira de la caja etiquetada con **2000** hacia arriba y abre la tapa. Sus ojos se abren de par en par ante los montones de sobres blancos bien apilados, uno al lado del otro.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―susurra, sacando un sobre al azar del medio.

Está fechado con el **15 de septiembre de 2000** , curioso lo abre y saca la carta que hay dentro.

_Querido Draco,_

Su aliento se queda atrapado en sus pulmones y su corazón late con fuerza mientras se dice a sí mismo que continúe leyendo.

_Querido Draco,_

_Ayer me devolvieron otra carta, otra carta sin abrir. Han pasado tres meses, desde que te fuiste y aquí estoy escribiéndote de nuevo. Todavía me cuesta creer que te hayas ido, todavía vuelvo a casa pensando en ver tu encantadora sonrisa. La realidad todavía me abofetea cuando entro en esta casa vacía. Lo siento. ¿Te he dicho eso? Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Te amo Draco, vuelve a mí. Donde quiera que estés, vuelve. Lo lamento._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo_

_Harry._

Draco deja la carta en su regazo y respira, rápidamente salta a través de la pila de cartas

**14 de septiembre de 2000**

**10 de septiembre de 2000**

**8 de septiembre de 2000**

**7 de septiembre de 2000**

**6 de septiembre de 2000**

Saltando un montón de cartas, comienza a hojearlas de nuevo.

**3 de agosto de 2000**

**2 de agosto de 2000**

**1 de agosto de 2000**

**30 de julio de 2000**

**29 de julio de 2000**

**25 de julio de 2000**

**23 de julio de 2000**

**16 de julio de 2000**

**11 de julio de 2000**

Saca la primera carta del montón de la caja y la abre rápidamente, con el latido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos.

_Querido Draco,_

_Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Por favor, háblame. ¿Me dejarías explicarte? Sé que estás enfadado, ¡tienes todo el derecho a estarlo! Pero por favor, Draco, por favor, no me odies. Te quiero. Sé que no me creerás, pero te quiero de verdad. No puedo aceptar que me perdones, sé que mis mentiras han dañado nuestra relación más allá de la reparación, pero sólo necesito que me escuches. Sí, me acosté con Ginny, pero no porque la quiera, lo hice por lujuria. Estaba loco, lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar que me sedujera. Dios, es todo culpa mía y puede que no quieras volver a verme y eso me asusta muchísimo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti Draco, ahora mismo sólo te quiero de vuelta en mis brazos y no sé qué decir porque cada explicación sonará como una excusa. Una mentira. Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, joder. Por herirte, por romper tu confianza. Te quiero. Te quiero. Quiero hablar las cosas, puedes gritarme. Gritar, golpearme, hechizarme, pero no me odies. ¿Me dejarás volver a verte? ¿Puedo ir mañana a visitarte? Por favor, respóndeme, te amo._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo_

_Harry._

Draco traga y saca la siguiente carta

**12 de julio de 2000**

_Querido Draco,_

_Estaba aceptando que la carta volvería quemaao, pero me dolió más cuando la recibí sin abrir. Lo siento amor, lo siento mucho. Me odias, ¿verdad? Yo también me odio... No puedo creer que lo haya arruinado todo. Sé que no quieres verme, pero Draco, no puedo vivir sin ti. ¡Soy tan idiota! Hermione y Ron me están reprendiendo por ello cada segundo, recordándome lo mucho que la he cagado. Lo siento... Sé que quizás nunca me perdones, pero recordar como una vez me miraste con ojos amorosos, me arranca el corazón del pecho. ¿Me hablarás? ¿Déjame explicarte todo? Por favor..._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo_

_Harry._

Draco saca un montón de cartas, las abre todas y las primeras palabras siempre comienzan con "Querido Draco". Puede sentir que sus ojos arden mientras sostiene la carta con la fecha del 26 de julio de 2000.

_¡Draco!_

_¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Por favor, responde a mis lechuzas, ¡¡Draco!! ¿Adónde te fuiste? ¡Nadie me dice nada! Draco, por favor, POR FAVOR, joder... me dejaste. En verdad me dejaste. Lo lamento. ¡LO SIENTO! Lo siento muchísimo. Vuelve, por favor, vuelve. No sé dónde estás, te busqué por todas partes. La mansión, la casa de Pansy y todos los otros lugares en los que pude pensar. Joder... ¿dónde busco? ¿Cómo te encuentro...?_

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero._

_Por favor, respóndeme, iré corriendo, volando. Cualquier cosa. Sólo respóndeme._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo_

_Harry_

Draco pasa sus dedos sobre las gotas secas que distorsionan la tinta, como gotas de agua que caen y se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas gotas de agua eran en realidad lágrimas secas. Su corazón se contrae dolorosamente y Draco respira profundamente. Con los dedos temblorosos, baja la mano y saca la última carta de la caja.

**31 de diciembre de 2000**

_Querido Draco,_

_Te echo de menos. Te extraño tanto que siento que todas mis entrañas se han entumecido. Hay un sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón y siento que estoy sangrando por dentro. Como si no quedara mucho de mí. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Sigo recordando tu risa, tu sonrisa y la forma en que solías llamarme por mi nombre. A veces, cuando me alejo en nuestros recuerdos, escucho tu voz sonando en mis oídos y por un segundo pienso que estás aquí, a mi lado en nuestra cama. Si pienso que la Navidad no se siente como tal, entonces el Año Nuevo se siente desafiantemente, como muerto. Hermione piensa que no debería pasar tanto tiempo en la casa... pero no entiende que cada rincón de esta casa tiene un pedazo de ti. Tu presencia borrosa, tu olor borroso que ya no existe pero que todavía puedo oler en los rincones. Me pregunto cómo estás, espero que estés bien y feliz. Espero que te estés riendo porque fue tu risa la que me hizo enamorarme de ti en primer lugar. Estoy tan cansado hoy, Draco, tan cansado, que desearía poder dormirme en tus brazos. Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Lo siento, por todo. Dije esas palabras tantas veces, las escribí tantas veces, que se siente tan malditas como yo. Como si ya no tuvieran sentido. Sé que tampoco leerás esta carta y a veces me pregunto por qué escribo, pero luego recuerdo que es mi única esperanza. Que un día te cansarás de recibir mis cartas y abrirás al menos una de ellas antes de enviármela. No tienes que responder, sólo leerlas. Aunque empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera la lechuza puede encontrarte, empiezan a volver a mí más tarde de lo normal, como si ya no estuvieras en Inglaterra._

_Espero que tengas un encantador Año Nuevo, sé que yo no lo tendré._

_Te quiero._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo_

_Harry._

Una lágrima se desliza por sus ojos mientras deja caer la carta en su regazo. Escucha a James arrastrarse hacia él. "Mommi", dice el bebé ligeramente y Draco gira la cabeza para sonreírle. Se limpia una lágrima y coge al bebé en sus brazos.

― ¿Sí, bebé? ―dice, con la voz pesada por el nudo en la garganta mientras besaba la frente de James.

― ¿Dele? ―el bebé dice ladea su cabeza y Draco asiente con la cabeza besando la mejilla de James otra vez. Cruza las piernas, levanta a James, le hace sentarse en su regazo y pone la carta abierta en la pila de muchas otras cartas abiertas a su lado.

Abrie la siguiente caja que fue etiquetada como 2001 y jadea fuerte cuando ve una pila de sobres que son más grandes que la pila de cartas de la caja anterior.

― De ninguna manera ―mueve sus labios, susurrando en su cerebro mientras trae rápidamente las otras dos cajas y levanta sus tapas. Su estómago da un vuelco y su corazón palpita con fuerza, la sangre corre hacia su cerebro mientras mira fijamente a esos montones de cartas que estan en esas cajas.

― Oh Dios mío ―dice sin aliento, James gira la cabeza hacia atrás dándole una mirada de preocupación. Agarra una carta al azar de cada caja, abriéndolas rápidamente para ver si todas estan escritas para él.

**24 de marzo de 2001**

_Querido Draco,_

_Te extraño, hoy fui con los Weasleys, Ginny estaba allí, pero ni siquiera la miré, mi mente estaba pensando en ti..._

**17 de noviembre de 2002**

_Querido Draco,_

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho. Lo siento por todo. Te extraño, tu presencia, me persigue. No puedo escapar..._

**5 de junio de 2003**

_Querido Draco,_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Amor, ya tienes 23 años, wow, desearía estar ahí para decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Qué suerte tuve cuando decidí correr detrás de ti en cuarto año. ¿Recuerdas ese día, amor? Cuando creí que tenías algo que ver con el ritual de regreso a la vida de Voldemort, pero en cambio me preguntaste si estaba bien. Todavía me sorprende a veces, que hayamos sido enemigos en algún momento..._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Draco miró hacia arriba, parpadeando para despejar las lágrimas de su nebulosa vista, para ver a Harry de pie frente a él con el pelo muy alborotado y seco.

― Oye Draco, estaba pensando en salir a cenar... ―las palabras de Harry se le atascan en la garganta mientras sus ojos caen sobre un Draco que tiene un papel blanco doblado y oxidado en su mano. El corazón de Harry salta un poco, cuando sus ojos viajan a los ojos húmedos de Draco y luego a las cajas junto al rubio. Su corazón cae a su estómago, mientras se agarra al pomo de la puerta.

― ¿Cómo encontraste...?

― Te amo

Harry parpadea.

― ¿Qué? ―susurra en voz baja.

― ¡Papa-pi! ¡¡Papa-pa!! ―James grita felizmente y Draco lo coloca en el suelo de pie. Se acerca a su marido y le da un fuerte abrazo.

― Te amo ―Draco susurra, su voz suena ronca― Te amo.

Harry siente que su corazón va a explotar, levanta sus brazos y los enrosca alrededor de su rubio marido.

― Yo también te amo ―dice abrazando al rubio con fuerza, y luego besa su sien, muy cerca de su ojo cerrado. Draco inhala su encantadora fragancia preguntándose cuántas veces imaginó decir esas palabras y escucharlas a cambio. Abrie los ojos mientras Harry le da suaves besos en la línea de la mandíbula, Draco inclina su cabeza y sus labios se unen en un suave beso.

― Te amo ―susurra, antes de reclamar los labios de Harry de nuevo en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas bailan juntas, girando y arqueándose juntas.

― ¡Yaaa! ―la voz fuerte y chillona hizo que se separaran, Draco mira hacia atrás para ver a un James haciendo un puchero. Harry se ríe y se inclina para tomar al bebé en sus brazos.

― Hola amigo ―dice, pero a cambio recibe una pequeña bofetada de parte de su hijo.

― No, Mammi ―dice James, sus ojos se entrecierran hacia Harry y luego alza sus manos hacia Draco. Harry parpadea mientras el rubio le quitaba al bebé.

― ¿Qué pasa, Jamie? ―Draco pide inclinando la cabeza, pero el bebé sólo esconde su cabeza en la curva de su cuello. El rubio parpadea, gira la cabeza para mirar a Harry que se encoge de hombros. Entonces una risa burbujeante emerge de su garganta.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta Harry, la voz refleja su curiosidad.

― Observa ―dice Draco inclinándose y presionando sus labios, su marido inmediatamente le devuelve el beso.

― ¡YAA! ―las manos de James se elevan, empujando la cara de Harry lejos de su "mami". Draco no puede evitarlo, estalla en una fuerte carcajada. Harry parpadea, más divertido que sorprendido.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ―dice mirando como Draco se ríe más. James tiene las cejas anudadas, los brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Draco mientras mira a Harry.

― ¿No conoces a James? Los niños de esta edad siempre son posesivos con sus padres, sobre todo con sus madres o, en general, con la persona con la que están constantemente ―el rubio responde sonriendo ampliamente y luego se inclina para besar la cabeza de James. Harry lo mira fijamente, asintiendo profundamente, claramente no se divertía. Draco se ríe, se inclina hacia adelante―. Te compensaré por la noche, ve a trabajar ―le susurra al oído, siente que a Harry le costaba respirar y rápidamente le dio un vistazo a sus labios antes de volver a esas cartas.

― Te voy a ayudar con eso ―dice Harry mientras Draco acerca a la caja etiquetada con el año 2000. Levanta la vista para ver una cálida sonrisa en los labios de Harry.

― Vete a trabajar, ya llegas tarde ―dice Draco sonriendo. Harry se adelanta y tomóaa James en sus brazos.

― Te quiero ―dice besando la mejilla del bebé haciéndolo reír.

― Te queeedoooo ―James responde felizmente. Draco sonríe, la escena genera un calorcito en el pecho y le derrite el corazón al instante. Harry se inclina y coloca suavemente a James en el suelo―. No tienes que leer eso, sabes ―dice mirando a su marido.

― Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo ―responde y Harry le sonríe.

― Te quiero ―un cálido rubor se apropia de sus pálidas mejillas y de repente Draco se siente tímido, pero esta vez le devuelve las palabras.

― Yo también te quiero ―le susurra suavemente. El hombre le sonríe y se inclina para darle un beso rápido antes de volver a levantarse.

― Estaré en casa a las 8:00 ―dice alejándose y el rubio asiente con la cabeza.

― Te veré entonces ―responde Draco sonriendo mientras Harry sale de la habitación y vuelve la cabeza a la caja llena de cartas.

**Lunes 19 de enero de 2004**

― ¡Oh Dios, voy a llegar tarde! ―Draco dice, corriendo hacia la olla de té hirviendo mientras Harry voltea la tostada.

― Traté de despertarte antes ―dice mientras Draco se apresura a pasarle dos tazas. Harry tiene el día libre, James sigue durmiendo, ya que son como a las 8 de la mañana y Draco está teniendo el peor lunes de su vida. Le duele la cabeza y se despertó sintiéndose enfermo.

― Ugh, me siento como una mierda ―dice tomando un asiento en la mesa. Harry coloca el plato de tostadas delante de su marido. Draco suspira, pasa la mermelada de mango sobre la tostada y le da un mordisco.

― Estás pálido ―dice Harry yendo a sentarse delante de él―, toma un poco de medicina después.

Antes de que Draco pueda asentir, siente una fuerza que sube desde su estómago hasta su boca, se cubre corriendo hacia el fregadero. Escucha el sonido de Harry empujando la silla hacia atrás mientras vomita.

― ¡Draco! ―su marido exclama poniéndose de inmediato a su lado y le frota la espalda suavemente.

Draco siente que su ritmo cardíaco sube.

― Harry... ―dice suavemente, deshaciéndose de lo que queda en su boca mientras sus manos se sostienen con fuerza del fregadero.

Esos preocupados ojos verdes lo miran con atención.

― ¿Sí? ―Harry dice rápido, todavía le frota la espalda.

― ¿Usaste un hechizo de protección cuando tuvimos sexo? ―pregunta Draco. La cara de Harry se desmorona mientras lo mira confundido.

― ¿Qué? ―dice―. No. ¿Por qué usaría un hechizo protector?

El corazón de Draco se detiene.

― ¿Estás bromeando? ―susurra, su voz apenas sale de su garganta.

― No... ¿se suponía que debía usar uno? ―Harry dice y Draco se toma la cara gimiendo de frustración mientras susurra un doloroso "oh Dios mío". Balancea su cabeza hacia su aturdido marido.

― ¡SI! ―Harry salta ante la voz fuerte de Draco― ¡Sí debías! ―el rubio griaó sosteniendo su cabello.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Harry pregunta sintiendo el pánico en la voz de Draco. Cuando Draco no responde y gime a cambio, Harry siente que el pánico corre por sus venas―. En serio Draco, ¿qué pasa? Me estás preocupando.

El rubio mueve la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

― ¡¡Cuando un hombre usa la poción de embarazo y tiene éxito, son capaces de volver a quedar embarazados sin ingerir nuevamente la poción!!" ―grita lanzando las manos al aire. Harry parpadea recibiendo la información.

― ¿En serio? ―su voz contiene una risa de alegría con una burbuja de excitación que estalla en su estómago.

― ¡SÍ! ¿Pensaste que el útero desaparece en el aire?

Harry abre la boca y la cierra, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza para no molestar más a su marido mientras intenta controlar la sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios.

― ¡Ah, a la mierda con esto! Vas a venir conmigo al hospital, ¡AHORA MISMO! ¿Entiendes Potter? ―Draco dice a través de sus dientes apretados y Harry sólo logra asentir con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El rubio resopla y sube las escaleras murmurando que no podía creer que haya vuelto a quedar embarazado.

*

― ¡¡¡PANSY!!! ―Draco grita con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron, haciendo que James abriera los ojos.

― Ah, Draco, despertaste a Jamie ―dice Harry arrastrando al bebé en sus brazos y James cierra los ojos de nuevo. Una Pansy muy cansada y somnolienta baja las escaleras, su pelo negro volaba en todas direcciones, una imagen que no le gustaría que nadie viera.

― Cariño, ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es? ―dice en tono serio y una mirada muy molesta.

― ¿Puedes cuidar de James?, Potter y yo tenemos que ir al hospital ―pide colocando la bolsa del bebé en el suelo mientras Harry camina hacia delante y le entrega el bebé a la ex-slytherin.

― ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? ―Pansy bosteza dándole una mirada confusa, Draco abre la boca para responder, pero Harry se le adelanta.

― Draco podría estar embarazado ―dice y el rubio le golpea la frente con la palma de su mano.

― ¡No se supone que le digas eso a la gente hasta que estés seguro! ―Draco sisea a su marido quien se ríe de la expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro de Pansy.

― ¿Embarazado? ―dice parpadeando hacia Draco, quien asiente con la cabeza― otra vez―esta vez mira a Harry, quien le sonríe como si ya hubieran confirmado el embarazo de Draco.

Su boca se abre y dice: ― ¡¡¡Maldito Draco!!! ―haciendo que James se remueva en sus brazos―. ¡Ustedes dos literatos volvieron a estar juntos hace apenas tres semanas!

― Es curioso cómo funciona ―dice Harry riéndose y Draco vuelve a sentir que algo se le sube a la boca.

― Me siento mal otra vez ―dice sosteniendo su estómago. Los brazos de Harry lo rodean en un instante.

― Vamos, vayamos al médico ―susurra suavemente, besándole la mejilla.

*

― Felicidades Draco, estás embarazado ―dice Neville sonriendo y Draco cree que se va a desmayar con las noticias. Nueve meses de horrible dolor. Vómitos. Crisis alimentaria. Pérdida de apetito. Permanecer despierto por las noches. Aumento de peso. Palidecw ante el pensamiento y mira a Harry quien irradiaba felicidad.

Harry lo toma en sus brazos y lo levanta de la silla.

― ¡Eso es genial! ¡¡Estoy tan feliz!! ―Draco parpadea ante la sonrisa que le muestra su marido―. Te amo Draco, eres el mejor regalo que Dios me ha dado ―así como todo su pánico, su preocupación se fue por la ventana y una sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios.

― Yo también te amo ―Draco susurra uniendo sus frentes mientras Neville les sonríe.

*

6 semanas después.

Estaban en el hospital. Draco se siente ansioso. Hoy veráan a su bebé por primera vez. Está contento de que su marido esté con él, a pesar de que Harry tardó años en convencerlo de que saliera de su casa, pero quería quedarse en casa, por una razón muy válida, por supuesto. Se despertó la semana pasada con un aspecto más gordo que cuando llevaba a James y rompió a llorar, negándose a dar un paso fuera. Sin embargo, Harry entró en pánico y finalmente se las arregló para arrastrarlo al hospital la semana siguiente.

Neville pone su varita en su estómago.

― ¿Listo? ―pregunta y Draco respira profundamente, apretando fuertemente la mano de Harry. Ambos sacuden sus cabezas en unión. Hace un hechizo de ultrasonido, una imagen en blanco y negro aparece justo encima del estómago de Draco dándoles la vista del interior.

«¡Oh! ―dice Neville, con la voz en shock y la cara sorprendida―: Mira eso.

La pareja mira fijamente la imagen, sus bocas se abren mientras ven a _dos_ bebés con cuerpos no desarrollados fluyendo en la barriga de Draco.

_Joder_

Los ojos de Harry se abren de par en par, sus cejas llegan hasta la línea de su cabello.

― ¿¡Qu-!? ¡Gemelos! ―su voz está llena de sorpresa y se quiebra al final mientras mira fijamente la imagen que tiene enfrente.

Neville sonríe, arrastrando su varita alrededor del estómago de Draco, mostrándoles diferentes ángulos. ― Eso parece ―dice y Harry suelta una risa increíble mientras empuja su pelo hacia atrás. _Por eso Draco ha estado sintiendo muchas más patadas de lo normal_ , Harry poensa dando un suspiro de alivio se le escapa de los labios mientras recuerda la última noche, cuando escuchó una fuerte patada del estómago de su marido que hizo que Draco gimiera de dolor.

― Vaya ―dice sin aliento, sin poder encontrar otra palabra para describir sus sentimientos. Cuanto más tiempo mira a sus dos bebés, más emocional se siente. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Draco, quién retiene gruesas lágrimas y el corazón de Harry se desploma.

― ¡Draco! ―dice ahuecando la cara del rubio en sus manos―. ¿Qué pasa? ―Neville guarda su varita y mira a la pareja.

Draco gimotea.

― Voy a parecer un hipopótamo ―dice― Entonces... entonces ya no me amarás ―Harry parpadea, mira el adorable mohín de los labios de Draco mientras trata de retener sus lágrimas desesperadamente―. Me dejarás de nuevo... porque seré tan gordó y tú... no me amarás...

Harry estalla en una sonora carcajada, acerca la cabeza a Draco a su pecho y se inclina para besarle la cabeza.

― Eres tan jodidamente guapo que me vas a matar ―dice mientras Neville sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

― Voy por los informes ―dice levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejando a la pareja en su intimidad.

― Nunca dejaré de amarte Draco ―el rubio gimotea y mira a su marido.

― ¿Es una promesa? ―pregunta inclinando la cabeza. Harry sonríe, se inclina y besa esos labios rosados que tanto le gustan.

― Lo prometo.

Satisfecho, el rubio curva los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, luego parpadea.

― ¡Oh Merlín! ―grita poniéndose de pie, sorprendiendo a Harry en el proceso―. ¡Estoy llevando gemelos!

Harry se ríe y lo toma en sus brazos, acercando a Draco hacia adelante para sellar su promesa con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! después de todo, Ginny es una buena chica. No tenía ganas de hacerla mala : '(... lo siento.
> 
> Los dibujos los hice yo, espero que no sean tan malos y les gustaran. Tengo muchos cómics de Drarry pero no tengo un software para editarlos. Estas son solo algunas modificaciones que hice usando Photoshop en línea.
> 
> Fue un poco difícil escribir algo emocional, traté de permanecer en la zona de los personajes, pero creo que Draco lloró un mucho ... er ... bueno, al menos cuando estaba solo.
> 
> Quería mostrar que Harry realmente sabe que es culpable de lo que hizo, pero a veces la gente comete errores estúpidos. Lo he visto muchas veces y algunas veces las relaciones se rompen pero otras no lo hacen. Las parejas resuelven las cosas y avanzan, tomando en cuenta el pasado y con una nueva confianza se abren un camino.
> 
> De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado la historia. Gracias por leer :) Voy a actualizar Fault en nuestras estrellas a continuación.
> 
> Tengo tantos escritos que quiero terminar antes de que los pensamientos e ideas salgan de mi cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Solecitoyanass: Estoy de acuerdo en que una persona no puede ser totalmente mala ni cien por ciento buena. Esa es la razón por la que esta historia fue de mi agrado, sin embargo, eso no disminuye la responsabilidad y el nivel de daño que hizo Ginevra. Por otro lado pienso que Draco actuó como cualquiera en su posición lo haría y creo que está demás decir que se merece el cielo, la Tierra y todo el universo. Y en el caso de Harry, tuvo su tiempo para reflexionar lo que hizo y al fin madurar para no volverle a fallar a su familia.
> 
> Por último les pido una disculpa por los muchos errores que pudieron llegar a encontrar, al ser muchas palabras me es más difícil ver los errores porque mi cabeza muchas veces asume que ya escribí correctamente aunque no sea así y no tengo beta :(
> 
> Gracias una vez más a Scarlet47 por otorgar su permiso para realizar esta traducción.


End file.
